Sacred Heart
by Eleaa
Summary: [AU] Killian Jones est chirurgien et sa vie va changer lorsqu'il va sauver la vie d'une petite fille.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey...**  
 **J'avais posté cette histoire il y a maintenant plus de deux ans, et suite à de grands changements dans ma vie, j'avais supprimé tout ce que j'avais écrit de ce site... Chose que je regrette maintenant.**  
 **Il y a un an, killianemmajones a pris son courage à deux mains et m'a demandé de reposter cette histoire. Et voilà, il m'a fallu un an pour répondre à sa demande.**  
 **Je ne poste que le premier chapitre ce soir, et les autres suivront bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

\- Debout Jones, opération en urgence !

Killian grommela en se levant de son lit, ça faisait à peine trente minutes qu'il venait de se coucher et on le rappelait déjà au bloc ? Mais dans quel monde de fous vivait-il ?!

Il suivit l'infirmière qui l'informa de ce qui s'était passé :

\- Accident de voiture. Pas de mort, mais des blessés, dont une fillette de quatre ans. Gravement, au thorax. Il est possible qu'elle soit en train de faire une hémorragie interne.

Killian passa sa main dans ses cheveux en inspirant longuement.

\- Robin est rentré ?

\- Oui. Et David est déjà en train de s'occuper du conducteur de l'autre véhicule.

\- Cette gamine ressortira d'ici vivante, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Je sais, répondit Tink d'un air grave.

La nuit risquait d'être longue. Très longue.

Il entra dans le sas de désinfection, se lava les mains et se changea. Les infirmières s'occupèrent du reste et lui mirent l'équipement adéquat : gants, protections de chaussures et masque stérilisés. Il entra dans le bloc sans plus attendre.

Un frisson parcourut toute son échine lorsqu'il vit ce petit corps chétif nu sous un drap bleu, étendu sur la table froide et grise. Il s'approcha de l'enfant : une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, et aux traits de visage fins, si fins qu'on aurait dit un ange. Elle semblait tellement apaisée que ça faisait presque mal de savoir qu'elle pouvait quitter ce monde d'un moment à l'autre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux radios exposées sur le mur. Il fallait opérer maintenant ou le sang qui s'épanchait dans ses poumons allait lui ôter la vie. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre et il le fit comprendre à son équipe.

Il se mit à la tâche et jura qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa salle d'opération sans avoir sauvé la vie de cette enfant.

Et il y parviendrait, coûte que coûte. Hors de question que l'existence de cette petite blondinette lui échappe.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il sortit enfin du bloc opératoire. Il enleva ses gants, sa blouse, ainsi que son masque et les jeta dans la poubelle en soupirant, soulagé.

\- Kil… Killian ? demanda une voix chevrotante.

Il la remarqua alors et son cœur manqua un battement. Il écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit imperceptiblement.

\- Emma ?!

La dite Emma qui avait visiblement passé une bonne partie de sa soirée par terre contre le mur se releva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Il fit un pas vers elle et elle explosa en sanglots. Sans hésiter, il rompit la distance entre eux, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et continua de pleurer rageusement alors qu'il l'enserrait davantage.

Il se contenta de l'enlacer durant plusieurs minutes en lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il comprenne que la fillette qu'il venait d'opérer était sa fille.

\- Elle… Mi… Tu ?

Elle ne parvint pas à formuler une phrase correctement. Il dégagea ses cheveux humides de son visage et la regarda.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai opérée Emma et elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien.

Elle ne put que faire un signe de tête et replongea contre sa poitrine en sanglotant. Killian lui caressa doucement les cheveux en ne cessant de murmurer « elle va bien ».

Il la berça entre ses bras et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs de la jeune femme commencèrent à s'arrêter, mais elle n'était pas prête à sortir du cocon dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter les bras de Killian, pas encore.

Il le sentit et la garda contre elle, déposant de légers baisers sur sa tête, tout en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Milah sortit à ce moment-là de la salle de pause des infirmières, et marcha dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle dans laquelle Killian avait opéré la petite fille. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme blonde dans les bras de son petit ami. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de sa présence, il était totalement et complètement absorbé par la blonde qu'elle identifia comme étant Emma Swan. La jalousie et la rage s'emparèrent d'elle comme un poison se répandant dans les veines.

Elle était trop près d'eux pour faire demi-tour alors elle attendit en silence qu'ils veuillent bien rompre leur étreinte.

Emma se décida enfin à reprendre pied, elle se redressa un peu et plongea ses yeux émeraude rougis dans les iris bleus de Killian. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la dévisagea. Les lèvres d'Emma tremblaient encore et il eut envie de les embrasser pour que cela cesse, mais il n'en fit rien.

Du bout des doigts il essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses si jolis yeux. Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des siens, et lui non plus.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un se racler la gorge et il releva la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Milah à quelques pas d'eux, il lâcha instantanément le visage d'Emma. Cette dernière ne réagit pas, encore trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Milah s'approcha d'eux, visiblement en colère et tendit un dossier médical à Killian.

\- Ton patient de la chambre 815. Il a fait un arrêt.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Killian.

\- Je t'ai bipé plusieurs fois, mais tu avais à priori de meilleures choses à faire, lança-t-elle froidement. Enfin si jamais son cas t'intéresse toujours, sache qu'il est encore en vie. Ton interne l'a sauvé.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons.

Killian ouvrit le dossier, vérifia rapidement toutes les données et le referma.

Il regarda Emma et sourit, faisant comme si tout allait bien et qu'il n'aurait pas à subir les foudres de Milah plus tard.

\- Viens, on va prendre un café et ensuite on pourra voir ta fille.

Emma acquiesça sans dire un mot et le suivit jusqu'à une salle d'attente étant donné que la cafétéria était fermée à cette heure aussi tardive. Il l'installa sur un canapé pendant qu'il allait chercher leurs boissons. Il revint avec un cappuccino pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour elle.

\- Désolé, la machine ne distribue pas de cannelle…

Elle lui sourit et murmura un merci en prenant la tasse chaude entre ses mains. Elle but une première gorgée, ce qui la réchauffa instantanément.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et posa une main sur un de ses genoux, la faisant lever ses yeux vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Les épaules d'Emma tremblèrent malgré elle, alors il serra légèrement son genou pour la rassurer.

\- Je… Nous revenions du cinéma… et… je… une voiture est arrivée en face de la mienne. Elle était… elle était sur ma voie Killian et allait nous percuter de plein fouet… Alors j'ai tourné le volant et une autre voiture nous est rentrée dedans… par le côté. Le côté où était…

Elle échappa un sanglot et il passa instinctivement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son cou et s'y réfugia une nouvelle fois. Inspirant cette odeur qui ne lui avait que trop manquée.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû tourner… susurra-t-elle contre sa peau. Il aurait mieux valu que…

\- Non Emma, dit catégoriquement Killian. Tu vous as sauvées toutes les deux. Un choc frontal aurait eu de plus graves conséquences, crois-moi.

Elle ne répondit rien et se redressa. Il lui caressait doucement son épaule de son pouce, ce qui la réconfortait à un point qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer.

\- Et Neal ? questionna-t-il.

\- Neal… ?

\- Il n'était pas avec vous ?

\- Non.

Ils finirent de boire leurs boissons en silence, puis Killian proposa à Emma d'aller voir si sa fille était réveillée.

Il la mena jusqu'à la chambre 206 et ouvrit la porte sur la pièce. Emma entra à la suite de Killian et crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant sa fille si petite dans ce lit si grand, entourée de divers fils, entremêlés les uns aux autres.

Elle se précipita à son chevet et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. Elle dormait et paraissait tellement calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, si ce n'est le bip régulier de la machine qui indiquait que son enfant allait bien.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage et déposa des milliers de baisers sur son front en lui chuchotant des paroles d'excuses et d'amour.

Elle ne vit pas Killian partir, elle entendit simplement la porte se refermer. Elle prit une chaise et l'avança jusqu'au lit de sa fille. Elle s'y installa et s'endormit en quelques secondes, tenant fermement dans sa main celle de la fillette.

Killian entra dans la salle des infirmières, mais n'y voyant personne, il ressortit. Il pénétra dans la pièce à côté qui servait de rangement à pharmacie et repéra la chevelure de Milah qui était visiblement en train de chercher des médicaments.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et mit ses mains à sa taille. Elle sursauta, mais sut que c'était Killian alors se retint de lâcher un cri.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère. Elle s'apprêtait à l'invectiver, mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité puisqu'il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse tandis qu'il la faisait reculer jusqu'au mur contre lequel il la plaqua. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et continua de l'embrasser avec rage, tentant de lui faire comprendre que prendre une autre femme qu'elle dans ses bras était inacceptable.

Il saisissait manifestement le message et se collait à elle en l'embrassant avec vigueur. Elle descendit ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon et voulut défaire le nœud qui le retenait alors qu'il avait déjà passé une main sous son T-shirt et lui caressait doucement le ventre et remontait jusqu'à son soutien-gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Killian s'écarta aussitôt de Milah qui reprenait difficilement son souffle.

Tink grogna et leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant.

\- Sérieusement ?!

Killian passa sa main sur son visage et sourit malicieusement. Il embrassa Milah une dernière fois, puis il passa à côté de Tink en l'effleurant.

\- Tu aurais pu avoir ta chance Tink, ne sois pas jalouse maintenant.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! s'écria la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis…

Killian sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et quitta les deux femmes sans plus attendre.

Il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir, la nuit avait été plus longue que prévue. Il retourna dans la chambre de repos, et s'endormit très rapidement.

Il se réveilla à sept heures, l'esprit embrumé. Sa nuit avait été hantée par Emma. Il avait rêvé d'elle, se réveillant plusieurs fois afin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné et qu'elle était bien dans le même hôpital que le sien.

Il se redressa et se doucha rapidement. Il enfila une nouvelle tenue bleu foncé. Il sortit de la salle de repos et regarda le tableau qui indiquait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il n'était pas question qu'il parte d'ici sans s'être assuré que la petite fille d'Emma allait bien.

Il prit son portable en allant jusqu'à la chambre et lut un message de Milah qui lui demandait où il était. Il se dit qu'il répondrait plus tard.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, n'obtenant pas de réponse.

La fille et la mère dormaient encore toutes les deux. Il s'approcha sans bruit du lit et les contempla. Elles se ressemblaient énormément. La fillette avait les mêmes pommettes relevées et le même nez fin et délicat que celui de sa mère. Elle avait aussi ses magnifiques cheveux dorés. Si elle devenait aussi belle que sa mère, elle ferait des ravages plus tard.

Il posa son regard sur Emma, dont la tête était affalée sur le lit de sa fille, sa main tenant fermement la sienne. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Encore plus que dans son souvenir. Son cœur se serra brutalement à l'idée qu'elle… qu'ils n'étaient plus.

Le corps d'Emma fut parcouru d'un frisson et Killian en conclut qu'elle devait avoir froid. Il sortit de la chambre et y revint à pas de loup avec une couverture. Il couvrit Emma et dut se retenir afin de ne pas lui faire un baiser sur le front comme il le faisait jadis…

Il quitta la pièce et partit vaquer à ses occupations matinales.

\- Emma ? murmura une voix.

Emma ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle mit du temps à s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce et se frotta le visage. Elle s'étonna de trouver sur elle une couverture bien chaude, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se doutant que Killian la lui avait amenée.

\- Elsa, souffla Emma en souriant.

Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

\- Elle va bien ? chuchota Elsa en serrant Emma contre elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis se détacha de l'emprise de son amie.

\- Oui… Killian l'a opérée…

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Killian… ? _Ton_ Killian ?!

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Ce n'est plus _mon_ Killian…

\- Pareil. Tu as une sale mine.

\- Merci…

\- Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis hier ?

\- Non…

\- Alors ouste, va t'acheter quelque chose à manger.

Elsa sortit son porte-monnaie de son sac et le fourra dans la main d'Emma.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas la laisser.

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici Emma. Et je t'appelle tout de suite si elle se réveille.

\- Elsa…

\- Allez, va !

Emma soupira, sachant pertinemment que lutter contre Elsa était peine perdue. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui dormait encore profondément et sortit de la chambre en prenant son sac à main.

Emma tourna dans les couloirs quelques instants, puis trouva enfin un distributeur. Elle s'avança vers la machine et croisa les bras, hésitante.

\- Les croissants de la cafétéria sont bien meilleurs que ces gâteaux industriels, fit une voix dans son dos, et ils ont de la cannelle là-bas.

Emma se tourna et sourit en voyant Killian qui l'observait un sourire en coin.

\- Allez, viens.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, sentant la faim en son ventre, et elle le suivit à travers les étages. Il lui offrit le petit déjeuner malgré ses vives protestations. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui disant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à l'inviter à déjeuner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Emma engloutit son croissant en trois bouchées, ce qui fit rire Killian. Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle savoura son chocolat chaud alors qu'il buvait un cappuccino.

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Un an…

Emma serra la tasse entre ses mains, faisant blanchir ses jointures.

\- Je… J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais…

Elle fit un signe de la main dans les airs, signifiant « ne t'en fais pas ». Il n'ajouta rien et elle non plus. Elle finit sa boisson rapidement, se brûlant la langue.

\- Je dois y retourner, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Je t'accompagne, je vais vérifier que tout va bien.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement, si bien que son genou gauche heurta la table et qu'elle dut se retenir de ne pas hurler tant la douleur qui l'assaillait était intense. Elle fit une grimace et s'accrocha à la table.

Killian se précipita vers elle et la regarda inquiet.

\- Dis-moi que quelqu'un t'a observée hier lorsque tu es arrivée…

\- Non…

\- Tu n'as pas voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en serrant les dents. Il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « tu ne changeras jamais… », puis il l'entraîna dans une salle d'examen vide.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur la table d'examen.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Killian.

\- Ne discute pas Swan et enlève-moi ce pantalon.

Emma le dévisagea, interdite.

\- C'est au genou que tu as mal non ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors ! Je ne peux pas t'examiner si tu es habillée…

\- Tourne-toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tourne-toi Killian.

\- Emma… Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue nue…

Elle le foudroya du regard et il daigna enfin lui tourner le dos. Il en profita pour se laver les mains pendant qu'elle inspirait doucement. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver en sous-vêtement devant un médecin, et encore moins devant Killian. Surtout _Killian_ … Elle prit sur elle et retira ses chaussures, puis son pantalon en lâchant un juron lorsque ce dernier frotta son genou. Puis elle s'assit sur la table, gênée. Elle se sentit rougir.

\- C'est bon, grogna-t-elle.

Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas la dévisager des pieds à la tête, sentant s'insinuer en lui des sentiments qu'il avait enfouis – tenté d'enfouir, il y a bien longtemps. Il s'accroupit et examina son genou sur lequel était apparu un énorme hématome où se mélangeaient le bleu, le vert et le violet. Il palpa doucement les côtés du genou, feignant d'ignorer la sueur qu'il sentait naître dans son dos, et s'assura que les os n'étaient pas touchés. Il prit sa délicate cheville dans sa main, espéra qu'Emma ne remarquerait pas ses mains tremblantes, et il lui releva la jambe. Elle serra les dents, mais ne dit rien. Il tâta très doucement le bleu afin de vérifier que les tendons n'avaient rien, mais sans une radio il n'était pas en mesure de le dire.

\- Il va falloir passer une radio.

\- Ce n'est rien Killian… Je t'assure.

\- C'est toi le médecin ?

Elle roula des yeux.

\- Alors tu passeras une radio Emma et de force s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas savoir comme ça si tes tendons rotuliens ont été touchés. Lève-toi.

Elle s'exécuta. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux, et il lui demanda de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur et il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu vois que ce n'est pas rien.

Les mains toujours dans les siennes, Emma déglutit.

\- Killian…

\- Hum ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque…

\- Tu as mal ici ? la coupa-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Non.

Il lui malaxa l'épaule avec un pouce, le regard soucieux.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu es vraiment contractée.

\- Oui.

Il ne prit pas en compte sa réponse et toucha son autre épaule, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre ailleurs.

\- Killian ! fulmina Emma.

Il arrêta soudainement son inspection et l'observa, étonné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelqu…

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma les interrompit. Elle s'en saisit et lorsqu'elle vit le numéro d'Elsa s'afficher, elle sourit.

\- Elle est réveillée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

\- Rejoins-la alors _love_ … dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma enfila rapidement son pantalon en retenant un cri de douleur, et ses chaussures, puis se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Merci Killian.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle le quitta sans plus attendre.

Killian avait terminé sa ronde matinale et il se dit qu'il était temps d'aller voir Emma et sa fille. Il frappa et pénétra à l'intérieur en souriant lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Emma l'inviter à entrer.

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu lorsque la fillette se tourna vers lui en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux.

Son pouls s'accéléra tout comme sa respiration. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons et sans demander son reste il sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

Il entendit Emma l'appeler, mais il ne se retourna pas et courut jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Il s'adossa contre le mur de l'hôpital en inspirant doucement.

 _Non_ , pensa-t-il, _non, non, non, non._

Ce n'était pas possible.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Impossible.

La fillette qu'il avait opérée.

La fille d'Emma.

 _Non. Non. Non._

Et pourtant.

Le doute n'était pas permis.

Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les siens.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos retours !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

 **2.**

\- Killian !

Il se redressa en voyant Emma sortir. Il commença à marcher vers le parc, la fuyant, mais elle le rattrapa et le retint par l'avant-bras.

\- Killian. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Non Swan ! Comment ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!

\- J'ai voulu te le dire, plus d'une fois, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi !

\- Pas réussi ?! PAS RÉUSSI ?! cria-t-il.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant sa réaction. Elle s'était imaginée ce moment plus d'une fois, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'il réagirait de cette façon.

\- Pas réussi… répéta-t-il abasourdi.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à faire les cent pas en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu étais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il lui fit face et la saisit par les épaules, la perçant de ses yeux océan.

\- Et alors ?! Je serais revenu ! La minute où tu me l'aurais dit !

\- Justement !

\- Justement ?!

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu abandonnes ta vie ni tes rêves.

\- J'aurais tout abandonné pour toi Emma. **_Tu_** étais ma vie. **_Tu_** étais mon rêve.

Emma déglutit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça… murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu aurais dû. Tu aurais vraiment dû.

\- Non. Et je ne regrette pas ma décision.

Elle était sincère, véritablement sincère et il le lut sur son visage. Il soupira, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux.

\- Je suis désolée Killian…

\- Moi aussi. Réellement.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, ce qui fit totalement perdre pied à Killian. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa férocement. Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient avec une facilité extraordinaire, comme si elles s'étaient quittées la veille. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre une valse qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues, sentant sa barbe lui piquer les doigts, et continua de l'embrasser avec une passion débordante alors qu'il enserrait sa taille, collant son corps au sien.

 _Dieu, ce qu'il lui avait manqué._

Ils rompirent leur baiser à bout de souffle et il posa son front contre le sien, en fermant les yeux. Ils reprirent doucement leur respiration, puis se regardèrent.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée… chuchota-t-elle.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Ce travail… Mon travail, susurra-t-il contre sa bouche, n'avait pas d'importance. Tu avais de l'importance.

\- Peut-être, souffla-t-elle, mais je n'avais pas le droit de te voler ça… Tu devais t'accomplir, faire ce qui te plaisait…

\- Être avec toi et… et notre fille m'aurait suffi…

\- Non, murmura-t-elle, et tu le sais.

Il déglutit.

\- Ça m'aurait suffi Emma. Tu aurais du avoir confiance en moi. En nous.

\- J'avais confiance…

\- Pas suffisamment il faut croire…

Elle déglutit.

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de te voler ça… dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda les yeux brillants.

\- Mais me priver de l'enfance de ma fille, oui ?

Emma eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre ; non c'était bien pire : comme si des milliers de lames transperçaient sa peau de part en part.

Elle rompit alors leur étreinte, s'échappant de ses bras qui lui avaient tant manqué et recula d'un pas, ne sachant que répondre.

\- Comment… Comment s'appelle-t-elle… ?

\- Mia, articula-t-elle péniblement.

Une foule de sentiments contradictoires envahissait Killian : la tristesse, la déception, la rancœur et la colère ; mais aussi la joie et le bonheur.

\- Que lui as-tu dit… ? Sur moi ?

\- Que son père était un grand médecin qui sauvait de nombreuses vies…

\- Comment as-tu su que j'avais été diplômé… ?

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

\- C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Non.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je lui ai aussi dit que tu étais l'amour de ma vie, qu'on s'était aimé plus que tout, mais que tu avais dû partir. Et que tu l'aimais elle aussi, très fort.

Killian hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans rien dire, puis s'humecta les lèvres en observant celles d'Emma.

Malgré la peine qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à éprouver un quelconque sentiment de rancœur à l'égard d'Emma. Même si cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, il avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

\- Tu… veux la rencontrer ?

Killian déglutit et se gratta derrière l'oreille, confus.

\- Oui… Mais… Elle ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle veut te rencontrer.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, peu convaincu et suivit la jeune femme qui retourna vers l'hôpital sans attendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Emma se tourna vers Killian. Il était pâle et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas Emma. Je suis désolé.

Sans lui donner l'opportunité de faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, il s'enfuit en courant, la laissant pantelante sur le pas de la porte.

Elle décida de ne pas partir à sa suite, comprenant qu'il lui fallait sans doute du temps pour s'accoutumer à l'idée qu'il était père. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Elle prit sur elle-même lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Killian erra sans but une bonne partie de la journée. Il ne retourna dans son appartement que le soir, et claqua violemment la porte. Milah sortit de la cuisine et le regarda interloquée. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux sombres de Killian. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarda en colère.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

\- À l'hôpital.

Il enleva sa veste et l'accrocha avec rage sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

\- Ton jour de repos ?

\- Oui, fit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

\- Mon travail Milah.

Elle était sur le point de lui poser une tonne de questions pour savoir la vérité, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Killian la saisit par la taille et écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec vigueur.

Son estomac se serra, tout comme son cœur, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la passion qui l'avait enflammé tout à l'heure avec Emma était ici éteinte.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura Milah d'une petite voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux et déposa de nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste fatigué et tu m'as manqué.

Milah ne répondit rien, lisant dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais elle n'insista pas et il en profita pour se précipiter sous la douche.

L'eau chaude lui brûla le corps, mais il ne baissa pas la température. Il ferma les yeux et appuya ses mains sur le mur devant lui, essayant de rationnaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Emma était de retour à Boston.

Emma était de retour dans sa vie.

Emma avait une fille.

 _Sa_ fille.

Emma avait voulu bien faire en lui cachant la vérité, mais elle s'était totalement trompée : son métier n'était pas sa vie, elle l'était.

Enfin, elle l'avait été…

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était père. L'était-il d'ailleurs réellement ? Il n'avait jamais été là pour cette petite fille, que ce soit pour ses premiers mots ou ses premiers pas, il ne l'avait jamais réconfortée non plus, ni raconté d'histoire, rien.

Il n'était pas père, et cette simple idée lui retournait les entrailles, parce qu'il voulait l'être. Il le voulait du fond du cœur.

Mais la vie semblait vouloir lui offrir une nouvelle chance, alors sa décision était prise : il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour devenir un bon père, celui qui manquait à sa petite fille.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et se coucha sans demander son reste.

Milah le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, pensant qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et qu'ils auraient une discussion le lendemain. Elle savait pertinemment que lorsque ses yeux bleus étaient éteints comme ils l'étaient ce soir, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter d'avoir une explication avec lui.

Emma dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit une petite voix :

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ? dit Emma d'une voix endormie.

\- Je veux Sven.

Emma se frotta les yeux et se força à sourire à sa fille.

\- Il est à la maison mon cœur.

\- Mais je le veux. Il a peur tout seul.

\- Je vais appeler Elsa pour lui demander de l'amener.

\- Non, il aura peur d'elle. Il veut toi.

Emma prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

\- Si je dois aller le chercher ça veut dire que tu vas rester toute seule… Et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser.

\- Je veux Sven… murmura Mia les yeux brillants.

\- Alors je vais chercher Sven… Mais tu seras courageuse sans moi ?

La fillette hocha la tête exagérément. Elle avait peur de rester seule dans cet endroit, mais elle avait encore plus peur sans sa peluche préférée.

Emma se leva de son fauteuil en inspirant profondément, regarda l'heure sur son portable indiquant huit heures du matin et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

\- Je me dépêche. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu appuies ici.

\- Oui…

Emma sortit de la chambre, les épaules lourdes et le cœur serré. Elle n'aimait pas quitter sa fille et la laisser toute seule. Mais elle savait que si Mia n'avait pas son renne en peluche dans l'heure, elle risquait de craquer et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son entrée à l'hôpital. Le courage de sa fille la surprenait énormément. Elle croisa une infirmière blonde et lui expliqua la situation. La jeune femme compréhensive lui promit de veiller sur sa fille le temps de son absence.

Emma sortit de l'hôpital et respira l'air frais matinal à plein poumons. Elle héla un taxi, étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de voiture et lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Elle se précipita dans leur petite maison et courut presque dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle chercha dans tous les recoins de la pièce, mais dut se rendre bien vite à l'évidence : la peluche n'était pas là. Elle se retint d'éclater en sanglots et continua inlassablement ses recherches, les étendant à toutes les autres pièces de la maison, en vain. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre et vit son lit, elle eut une envie folle de s'y jeter dedans et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle en était exténuée. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait mal dormi depuis deux jours, se réveillant incessamment chaque nuit la boule au ventre.

Elle se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sven : dans les bras de sa fille alors qu'elles rentraient du cinéma.

\- Oh non ! lâcha-t-elle en sortant de la maison et en prenant Olaf au passage.

La peluche devait être dans sa voiture… qui était à la casse. Elle demanda au chauffeur de l'y amener rapidement. Par chance, celle-ci ouvrait à l'aube, et le gérant lui indiqua l'endroit où se trouvait sa petite voiture jaune. Elle trouva rapidement les restes de son véhicule qui ne ressemblait presque plus à rien puisqu'il avait fallu désincarcérer Mia. Emma frissonna et regarda à l'intérieur à la recherche de Sven. Son visage se décomposa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas.

Mia allait être anéantie. Elle aimait tellement cette peluche. C'était Anna qui la lui avait offerte quand elle était née et depuis elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

Le conducteur du taxi ramena Emma à l'hôpital. Cette dernière avait des sueurs froides, rien qu'à l'idée d'apprendre la nouvelle à sa fille.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment à reculons, présageant le pire. Elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrait demander à Anna le magasin où elle avait acheté le renne afin d'en prendre un nouveau pour Mia.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut surprise d'entendre le rire de sa fille et de voir Killian assis à sa place.

Le visage de la petite s'illumina quand elle repéra sa mère.

\- Mamannnn ! Regardeeeee !

Et elle agita devant son visage la peluche en forme de renne.

La tension s'échappa aussitôt des épaules d'Emma.

Elle s'approcha de sa fille, en souriant sincèrement.

\- Regarde ce que moi j'ai trouvé et qui était triste tout seul à la maison.

\- Olaf ! s'exclama la petite fille en serrant le bonhomme de neige contre elle.

Emma échangea un regard avec Killian qui lui sourit timidement.

\- Maman, maman, regarde ! Killian il a soigné Sven.

La fillette désigna le ventre de la peluche qui était recousu avec un mince fil bleu.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui ! Lui aussi il a eu mal mais Killian l'a sauvé. C'est un super docteur. C'est lui qui m'a soigné aussi. Il est super fort !

Emma ne put retenir un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille, et elle remarqua que Killian en faisait autant.

\- Il l'est, dit Emma, tu lui as dit merci ?

\- Merci Killian !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

\- Sven a été très courageux, mais il était effrayé sans toi, dit Killian en souriant.

\- Mais oui, tout seul il a peur, c'est un trouillard.

Killian rit doucement.

\- Heureusement que tu es là.

\- Oui ! Et Olaf aussi. Même si des fois ils se fâchent, ils s'aiment quand même.

\- Mia, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda soudainement Killian d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de tousser ?

La petite fille toussota mais fit la grimace.

\- Ça fait mal… dit-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

Killian se leva et souleva son t-shirt de quelques centimètres. Il observa le thorax de la fillette où apparaissaient des fils bleus suite à l'opération. La restructuration était parfaitement faite et commençait même à cicatriser.

\- C'est normal, fit-il doucement, comme Sven il va falloir te reposer encore pour guérir parfaitement. Tu es une petite fille très courageuse, ta maman peut être fière de toi.

Il leva les yeux vers Emma qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et se triturait les doigts.

\- Oui, s'exclama Emma.

\- On finit la partie maintenant ? demanda la petite fille.

Emma fronça les sourcils et remarqua alors la présence de cartes à jouer sur la tablette posée devant sa fille.

\- Killian a certainement du travail Mia…

\- Oh… lâcha la petite déçue.

\- J'ai encore cinq minutes, fit Killian.

Mia sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu joues avec nous maman ?

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tira une chaise pour se joindre à la partie.

Le bipeur de Killian les sortit tous les trois de leur petite bulle. Cela faisait maintenant bien une heure qu'ils jouaient aux cartes, riant et s'amusant comme une vraie petite famille. Ce qu'ils étaient finalement. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Killian se leva, suivi d'Emma.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, dit-il en regardant la petite fille. Occupe-toi bien de Sven _little love_.

\- Oui ! Tu reviendras me voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Les yeux de Mia s'illuminèrent en entendant la réponse de Killian et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

Il rencontra le regard d'Emma qui sortit à sa suite en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Mia jouer avec ses peluches.

\- Killian… commença-t-elle.

\- Elle est merveilleuse Emma. Tu as fait un sacré bon boulot…

Emma évita de croiser le regard de Killian.

\- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens.

\- De l'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir sauvée… Pour tout. Merci, du fond du cœur.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

\- Je suis content de l'avoir rencontrée.

\- Elle t'adore déjà on dirait…

\- C'est la blouse qui fait ça, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne pense pas…

\- Il faut que je file, je passerai demain.

\- D'accord.

Il faillit s'avancer vers elle, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et lui lança un dernier regard.

\- Et Emma…

\- Oui ?

\- Repose-toi, tu es morte de fatigue _love_.

Elle ne répondit rien et entra dans la pièce pour rejoindre sa fille. Elle s'était endormie en serrant contre elle ses deux peluches. Emma s'assit à côté d'elle, l'observa un moment et s'assoupit à son tour.

Le reste de la journée passa à une allure folle. Emma et Mia jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis elles regardèrent un dessin animé et dînèrent. Et la petite fille tomba dans le pays des rêves très rapidement. Emma également.

 ** _Septembre 2005_**

Emma monta le premier étage de la résidence, puis le second tout en suivant les indications fléchées. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sur sa feuille d'assignation le numéro de sa chambre : 206. Elle croisa un grand nombre de personnes, mais ne reconnut malheureusement aucun visage familier. De nombreux étudiants la saluaient et lui souriaient, elle leur répondait avec un petit sourire poli.

Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre 206, elle lâcha une petite exclamation de joie. Le campus était immense et elle avait dû le traverser à pied avec son imposant et lourd sac à dos. Elle n'en pouvait plus et souhaitait plus que tout autre chose le poser par terre.

Elle se demanda si elle devait frapper avant d'entrer, car il était inscrit sur le papier qu'elle aurait une colocataire du nom de Ruby Scarlett, et elle ne voulait pas la déranger ou la surprendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de pénétrer dans la pièce sans prévenir ; après tout, c'était désormais aussi sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et lâcha lourdement son sac à ses pieds.

Elle inspecta la chambre d'un regard et fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait pas deux lits, mais trois.

Avait-elle deux colocataires ?

Pourtant elle avait spécifiquement précisé sur le site de l'université qu'elle n'en voulait qu'une, voire même pas du tout. Emma était sociable, mais aimait aussi se retrouver seule.

Elle observa de nouveau la pièce avec une attention particulière : deux des lits étaient défaits témoignant ainsi qu'ils étaient déjà occupés, et un sac de sport était posé sur le troisième. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier et remarqua sur la table de nuit un exemplaire des _Misérables_ de Victor Hugo ainsi qu'un livre sur l'anatomie humaine. Elle se tourna vers le sac et se pencha vers lui, car elle crut y voir une étiquette avec un nom inscrit dessus.

Alors qu'elle déchiffrait le nom, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Killian Jones ? dit Emma surprise

\- C'est moi, lui répondit une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré elle lorsqu'elle vit qui lui avait répondu : un jeune homme grand et musclé, avec des cheveux sombre en bataille, des yeux à se damner et un sourire ravageur.

Elle le dévisagea malgré elle des pieds à la tête. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi beau. C'était plus que déstabilisant. Il vint vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux pétillants la scrutaient d'un air amusé.

\- Et tu es ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Emma nota qu'il avait un accent irlandais _(pouvait-il être plus parfait ?)_ et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, envoûté par son regard, avant de répondre :

\- Visiblement dans la mauvaise chambre.

\- Il semblerait.

Il tendit sa main vers elle en disant « Killian Jones ». Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis la serra doucement en murmurant « Emma Swan ». Dès l'instant où leurs doigts se touchèrent, ils furent tous les deux parcourut d'un puissant frisson, étrange et grisant, qui se répandit dans tout leur corps. Emma retira rapidement sa main et sortit sa feuille de sa poche en suivant du doigt la ligne indiquant le numéro de sa chambre.

\- Bâtiment A, étage 2, chambre 206. C'est bien la chambre 206, non ?

\- Oui _love_ , mais ici c'est le bâtiment B.

Emma releva les yeux vers lui et retint sa respiration en le voyant si près d'elle. Ses paupières papillonnèrent malgré elle et semblèrent battre aussi vite que son cœur.

\- Alors je… vais partir à la recherche de ce bâtiment A…, articula-t-elle lentement.

Il humecta ses lèvres tout en plantant son regard azur dans ses yeux émeraude.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

\- Non ! répondit-elle précipitamment.

Il arqua un sourcil, et elle se reprit :

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je… je vais bien finir par trouver. Et tu as sans doute d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, et le contourna. Elle saisit la poignée de son sac et tenta de le soulever rapidement, mais elle avait oublié à quel point il était lourd, tant et si bien qu'elle se fit mal au dos et lâcha un juron. Elle voulut réitérer son geste, mais la main de Killian se saisit de son sac avant elle et il le plaça sur son dos d'un mouvement leste, en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Allez, suis-moi Swan.

Elle hocha la tête et partit à sa suite en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il lui expliquait qu'ils se trouvaient ici dans la résidence des deuxièmes années et à l'étage réservé aux garçons. Ils sortirent de l'édifice et ils entrèrent dans celui situé juste à côté. Emma se sentit idiote de ne pas avoir vu la grande pancarte indiquant « Résidence A ».

Ils croisèrent de nombreuses filles dans le couloir, qui dévoraient littéralement Killian des yeux, se pâmant presque devant lui. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer et ne cessait de sourire à Emma, tout en lui racontant qu'il s'était lui aussi trompé de bâtiment lors de son premier jour à l'université. La jeune fille ne lui répondait rien et se contentait de lui sourire, en espérant ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux océan.

\- Voilà, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre.

Emma frappa cette fois-ci, mais comme personne ne répondit, elle entra. Elle était définitivement dans la bonne chambre : il n'y avait que deux lits, répartis dans les coins opposés de la pièce. Celui près de la fenêtre était libre et Killian y déposa le sac d'Emma. Le second était recouvert d'une montagne de vêtements, appartenant sans nul doute à sa colocataire.

Killian s'avança vers la fenêtre et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Quelle chance ! Tu peux voir la rivière de ta chambre !

Emma se plaça à côté de lui, leurs épaules se frôlèrent, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, se disant que le sang qui battait à leurs tempes avec une vitesse ahurissante était le fruit de leur imagination. Emma fut subjuguée par la vue : l'eau s'écoulait lentement le long de la ville où se dressaient des arbres verdoyants et des building imposants. Elle connaissait bien la rivière Charles puisque ses parents habitaient de l'autre côté de la rive, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue de haut. Elle avait l'impression de la redécouvrir complètement.

Killian se détourna du paysage et regarda Emma qui finit par tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle alors avec entrain. Pour le sac et de m'avoir accompagnée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi d'Emma. Il se tourna vers elle juste avant de l'atteindre et la regarda intensément.

\- Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bienvenue à l'université Swan ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire, faisant tout pour cacher qu'elle était déstabilisée.

\- Et trompe-toi de chambre quand tu veux _love_ , dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, à bientôt j'espère.

\- À bientôt Killian.

Elle ferma la porte derrière lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine : son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle prit de longues inspirations afin de tenter de se calmer.

 _L'année commence bien,_ pensa-t-elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Olalala... Mes plates excuses pour tout ce looooong retard dans les publications.  
Pour me faire pardonner, je remets TOUS les chapitres en ligne ! ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 ** _De nos jours, septembre 2014._**

Les jours s'écoulèrent, les semaines aussi. Une sorte de routine s'était instaurée entre Killian, Emma et Mia.

Killian venait voir Mia dès qu'il le pouvait, afin de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille. Les liens entre eux s'étaient tissés avec une facilité déconcertante ; et plus il se rapprochait de sa fille, plus il se rapprochait d'Emma et inévitablement, s'éloignait de Milah qui n'était pas encore au courant du lien de parenté entre Killian et Mia.

Une nuit, Emma s'éveilla en sursaut et se retint de hurler tant elle avait mal. Elle se leva et lâcha un juron lorsque sa jambe gauche toucha le sol. En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa fille, elle sortit de la chambre en boitant et se dirigea vers la salle des infirmières. Elle n'y trouva personne et continua donc de chercher quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de l'aider.

Elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait et à un tournant, elle percuta un corps de plein fouet. Elle se confondit en excuse tout en relevant les yeux.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Mon genou…

Sans davantage réfléchir, Killian passa un bras sous ses épaules et ses jambes, et la porta. Il l'emmena sans attendre dans une salle d'examen vide. Il la déposa doucement sur la table et n'attendit pas son accord pour l'aider à quitter son pantalon.

Il se pencha vers son genou qui avait doublé de volume par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

Emma se laissa tomber en arrière tandis qu'il l'auscultait avec attention. Le visage fermé, il se redressa et alla prendre des médicaments dans une armoire. Il revint avec un verre d'eau et lui tendit deux cachets. Elle se redressa et les avala sans demander son reste.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as dormi dans un vrai lit pour la dernière fois Swan ?

\- Euh…

\- C'était avant l'accident je suppose ?

\- …Oui…

\- Tu as passé toutes tes nuits sur le fauteuil n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle hocha la tête et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

\- Pourquoi personne ne t'a proposé de lit ? C'est pas Dieu possible ça ! Tu as une inflammation au genou, et si je ne me trompe pas sûrement un épanchement, voire une bursite, c'est-à-dire un épanchement sous tes ligaments. Il faut que tu le reposes et que ta jambe soit couchée.

Il semblait visiblement en colère après elle, alors elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de finir le contenu de son verre.

\- Tu auras des douleurs lorsque tu seras allongée, mais ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure. Dès demain, tu passeras une radio ainsi qu'une IRM. Et non, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là, je t'y amènerai moi-même de force s'il le faut.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui tendit son pantalon qu'elle enfila avec difficulté lorsqu'elle arriva à son genou.

\- Et maintenant, viens avec moi. Tu vas dormir dans un vrai lit.

\- Non, dit-elle.

\- Si, il faut que tu te reposes Emma.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule Killian.

\- Elle dort comme un bébé Emma, et tu seras à deux portes de la sienne. Allez, il faut toi aussi que tu reprennes des forces.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans la salle de repos des médecins. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il enleva son stéthoscope et sa blouse, puis éteignit son bipeur. Il les posa sur la table. Il quitta également ses chaussures et s'arrêta pour observer Emma qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle le regardait sans dire un mot.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hey… Mia a besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme.

\- Je sais… Mais je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir sans elle.

\- Il faut que tu essaies…

Elle inspira longuement et hocha la tête. Elle quitta ses chaussures et son pantalon puis se mit entre les draps du lit que lui avait désigné Killian alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, lui laissant un minimum d'intimité.

Il éteignit l'éclairage et grimpa sans mal sur le lit d'au-dessus grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les persiennes. Il quitta son haut et son pantalon et les jeta par dessus la rambarde.

Couché sur le dos, il fixait le plafond, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

\- Killian… ? murmura Emma dans un souffle au bout d'un moment.

Il pencha la tête vers elle et réussit à lire dans son regard ce qu'elle n'osait lui demander. Il ne dit rien, descendit du lit et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il entra dans les draps, leurs jambes nues s'effleurèrent doucement. Elle lui tourna le dos alors qu'il se collait à elle, passant un bras sous sa tête et posant l'autre sur sa taille. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et la caressa doucement. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Il l'entendit soupirer de soulagement et esquissa un sourire, tout en accentuant son étreinte.

\- Bonne nuit _love._

\- Bonne nuit Killian.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Emma se sentant en sécurité et apaisée dans les bras de Killian.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle avait passé une excellente nuit. Sûrement la première depuis le soir de l'accident, qui remontait désormais à trois semaines. Elle dut admettre que retrouver un vrai lit, même étroit, était un véritable bonheur. Mais elle sut aussi au fond d'elle que si elle avait si bien dormi c'était parce que Killian avait été avec elle.

Elle se mit sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long, ne s'étonnant pas de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés. Il avait du partir faire sa ronde matinale.

Emma se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, en ayant auparavant pris deux chocolats chauds à la cafétéria et des viennoiseries.

Elle entendit une voix féminine venir de la pièce et fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait être. Elle ouvrit la porte et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit Anna.

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! s'écria la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle lui retira le plateau des mains, le posa sur la tablette de Mia et la serra contre elle.

\- Tu vas bien Emma ? Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis tu sais… Mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant, et je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Mais avec Kristoff et son nouveau travail, ça a été compliqué… Mais Elsa m'a donné chaque jour de vos nouvelles ! Tu as bien eu mes fleurs ? Et la petite peluche pour Mia ? Et mes messages ? Ah oui tu m'as répondu alors c'est que tu les as eus ! Ohh je suis si contente de vous voir !

\- Merci Anna. Merci pour tout, dit Emma en serrant davantage son amie contre elle.

\- Mamannnnn j'ai faim !

\- Mange mon cœur !

Mia sourit timidement puis se jeta sans ménagement sur le pain au chocolat. Emma vint lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

Anna s'installa sur la chaise et Emma sur le bord du lit, ravie de voir sa fille dévorer avec autant d'entrain son petit déjeuner.

\- Maman, Killian il est même pas encore venu.

\- Killian ? demanda Anna en haussant les sourcils et en souriant grandement.

\- Oui c'est MON docteur.

\- Ah… Il est gentil ?

\- C'est le mieux ! Je l'adore, il joue toujours avec moi et c'est lui qui soigne Sven ! Regarde son ventre !

La petite fille montra la peluche à Anna qui l'observa avec tendresse.

\- C'est un sacré bon médecin alors.

\- Mais ouiiii ! Il est fort. Je l'adore. C'est lui qui me soigne aussi.

\- Il ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Ah non, pas du tout ! Je l'adore beaucoup. Surtout quand il m'appelle _little love_. Il sauve le monde entier. Comme mon papa.

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement. Anna et elle échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

\- Même que… hésita la fillette.

\- Que quoi ? demanda Emma les mains légèrement tremblantes.

\- Que j'aimerais trop que ce soit lui mon papa.

Emma se leva brusquement et renversa sur elle le chocolat chaud qu'elle était en train de boire. Elle lâcha un juron et s'excusa aussitôt, puis sautilla sur place sentant le liquide chaud lui brûler les jambes.

\- Mais maman ! Fais attention !

Emma se força à sourire et reposa la tasse sur la petite table. Elle s'inspecta et soupira en voyant qu'il fallait qu'elle se change et qu'une douche était désormais nécessaire.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Killian pour entrer dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour _little love_! dit-il le nez dans son dossier.

\- Killiiiannn ! s'écria la fillette enchantée.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux luisaient d'une joie sans nom. Il salua Anna puis regarda Emma en arquant un sourcil.

\- Accident de cacao ?

\- On peut dire ça…

Il lui sourit sincèrement et Emma crut fondre sur place. Il s'approcha de Mia et l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ouiiii !

\- Tu as mal aujourd'hui ?

\- Nonnn !

\- Voyons voir.

Il posa le dossier et commença à ausculter sa petite patiente. Emma en profita pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de s'essuyer un peu. Anna la suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu Emma… C'est Killian ? C'est lui TON Killian ?!

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Killian Anna, répondit Emma entre ses dents et en frottant son jean avec une éponge mouillée.

\- Tu nous as caché des choses dis donc. J'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau ! Bon à part Kristoff cela va de soi. Mais Wahou. Mia a ses yeux, et quels yeux ! Il a un regard ravageur. À se damner ! Et son sourire ! Oulala, je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à le remplacer. Il est juste irremplaçable ! Et puis il est intelligent, forcément puisqu'il est médecin.

\- Anna ! s'écria Emma en la fusillant du regard.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air innocent, et elle recommença de plus belle. Tu sais s'il est célibataire ? Parce que j'ai vu la manière dont il t'a regardée hein… Il t'a dévorée des yeux. Comme si tu étais la seule personne dans la pièce, comme si je n'existais pas. Et Mia l'adore, c'est génial non ? Il semble totalement sous son charme lui aussi, mais qui ne le serait pas après tout. Cette petite est un ange. Alors vous allez vous remettre ensemble ?! Ce serait vraiment génial non ? Et puis…

\- Arrête ! hurla presque Emma les larmes aux yeux.

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et Killian passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien… ?

\- Oui, murmura Emma en passant ses mains sur son visage, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

Elle passa à côté d'Anna, qui s'était tue, et sortit de la pièce.

\- Swan, je peux te parler ? demanda Killian en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, l'électrisant totalement.

\- Mia n'a plus mal et sa cicatrice ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous demain.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Emma d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Oui.

Elle lui sauta au cou en riant, soulagée.

 _Enfin !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses journées et ses nuits dans cet endroit.

Elle libéra soudain Killian de son étreinte et s'excusa platement. Il lui sourit, mais son sourire n'éclaira pas ses yeux comme il le faisait d'habitude. Emma comprit subitement pourquoi : si elles n'étaient plus là chaque jour, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus voir Mia comme il le souhaitait, ni autant de fois que l'envie lui prenait.

\- Tu peux venir la voir quand tu veux Killian. Elle va être triste de ne pas te voir chaque jour et je sais qu'elle sera vraiment heureuse que tu viennes…

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Et je pense qu'il faut… qu'il faut qu'on lui dise.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt… ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne crois pas… Elle est prête.

\- Je ne sais pas Emma… Peut-être est-ce mieux si elle croit simplement que je suis son médecin…

Emma fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup Killian, elle sera ravie d'apprendre qui tu es vraiment.

Il se gratta derrière son oreille en inspirant sinistrement.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit l'autre jour ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non…

\- Qu'elle était triste que son papa soit parti à cause d'elle… Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour rester…

\- Oh… Killian…

Ne sachant que faire, Emma rompit la distance entre eux et l'enlaça à nouveau. Il mit ses mains à sa taille alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa nuque.

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Mais pas elle… Elle me déteste…

Emma prit le visage de Killian entre ses mains et l'envoûta totalement de son regard émeraude.

\- Non. Elle t'aime sincèrement. Tu sais ce qu'elle nous a dit à Anna et moi avant que tu n'arrives ?

Il fit non de la tête, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens.

\- Qu'elle t'adorait. Qu'elle adorait que tu joues avec elle. Qu'elle adorait que tu l'appelles _little love_. Qu'elle adorait que tu sois un médecin aussi doué. Et surtout… surtout… qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé que tu sois son papa…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Killian.

\- C'est vrai ? articula-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Si elle doit en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi, pas à toi…

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il, on lui dira.

Emma sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, les faisant frissonner comme à chaque fois. Elle ne put cependant partir car il ne lâcha pas son étreinte, la tenant fermement contre lui.

\- Tu te rappelles que tu as une radio et une IRM tout à l'heure ?

\- Hummpffff… oui…

\- Je viens te chercher dans une heure.

Emma roula des yeux alors qu'il la libérait enfin. Ils se séparèrent en se souriant.

Au bout du couloir, Milah serra sa tasse si fort entre ses mains que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle était agacée, non, irritée, énervée de la scène qui venait d'être jouée devant ses yeux ! Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle se retint d'exploser de rage et en sanglots. Elle détestait cette Emma Swan. Elle la détestait de toute son âme.

\- Ça va Milah… ? s'inquiéta Tink.

\- Non… rugit-elle entre ses dents. Tu as vu… Tu les as vus ! Comme moi.

Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière blonde, la colère se reflétant dans ses iris bleus.

\- Je… Ce n'était rien Milah. Il a simplement dû lui annoncer qu'elles pourraient rentrer chez elles.

\- Rien ? Tink, tu te fous de moi ?! Elle s'est jetée contre lui et il l'a ensuite enlacée. Et tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait cette… cette… Elle était à deux doigts de l'embrasser !

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Et Killian ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

\- Mais tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Il l'aurait prise sur place s'il avait pu !

\- N'importe quoi Milah. Killian est avec toi et il t'aime. Cette femme est simplement une patiente pour lui, rien de plus.

\- Une patiente, railla Milah. Ce n'est pas une simple patiente Tink ! C'est Emma Swan !

\- Oui, je sais, je la vois tous les jours.

\- Emma Swan… La première femme qu'il a aimée plus que tout au monde, et qui lui a brisé le cœur.

\- Ah…

\- Oui. Et voilà qu'elle refait surface au moment où tout allait bien entre nous ! Je vais le perdre !

\- Non, dit fermement Tink. Si tu l'aimes, bats-toi pour lui.

\- Oui.

\- Va le voir et dis-lui ce que tu penses.

Milah hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à partir à la suite de Killian lorsqu'elle fut appelée dans une chambre pour s'occuper d'un patient. Elle maugréa, mais se jura d'avoir une discussion avec son petit-ami lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez eux. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse et qu'il retourne dans les bras de cette femme.

Hors de question.

 ** _Octobre 2005_**

Emma leva les yeux de son livre et sursauta en voyant Killian Jones installé en face d'elle. Elle retira ses écouteurs, éteignit son ipod et le regarda avec attention.

 _Dieu qu'il était beau !_

\- Hello _love_ , dit-il.

\- Salut…

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ce premier mois ?

\- Bien et t…

\- CHUT ! dit une étudiante installée à deux places d'Emma en les foudroyant du regard.

Killian lui lança un sourire charmeur et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Il se tourna vers Emma, toujours en souriant.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire une pause autour d'un café ? murmura-t-il.

Emma sut que sa décision altérerait le cours de son existence. Peut-être était-ce exagéré de le dire ainsi, mais elle perçut au fond d'elle-même que sa réponse aurait un impact sur son avenir. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, mais quelque chose chez Killian Jones l'attirait et l'intriguait.

\- Je n'aime pas le café, répondit-elle à voix basse.

La joie brillant dans les yeux de Killian disparut instantanément, tout comme son sourire.

\- Mais je suis partante pour un chocolat chaud, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Ils savourèrent leurs boissons tout en apprenant à se connaître. Emma trouva que Killian était un garçon emplis de qualités, charmeur, charmant, intelligent, et la liste était encore longue. Si elle n'avait écouté que son cœur, et non sa raison, elle serait tombée irrémédiablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Mais elle s'était promise de se consacrer à ses études et de ne pas laisser un garçon s'immiscer dans sa vie, alors elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à son charme. Et les marques du passé étaient encore trop imprégnées en elle pour qu'elle retombe déjà amoureuse. Il se confiait à elle avec une facilité déconcertante et la dévorait littéralement des yeux.

Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, ni sur les autres filles du bar dans lequel ils étaient, d'ailleurs. Lorsque la serveuse était venue apporter leurs commandes et qu'elle avait malencontreusement renversé un verre d'eau sur Emma, celle-ci avait vu clair dans son jeu : elle lui en voulait d'être en si bonne compagnie. Elle ne connaissait pas cette serveuse ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et avait été très surprise de sa réaction. Killian n'avait fait aucun commentaire et elle non plus.

Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi dans le bar à discuter et à apprendre à se connaître.

Il lui avait appris qu'il était originaire d'Irlande, comme elle l'avait déjà deviné, qu'il venait de Dublin et qu'il avait choisi de faire ses études de médecine à Boston car l'université avait une grande réputation. Il envisageait évidemment un jour de rentrer chez lui, mais la vie aux Etats-Unis lui plaisait beaucoup. Il lui dit qu'il avait un frère aîné, Liam, qui était dans la Marine et qu'il ne voyait malheureusement pas beaucoup ; et elle lut dans son regard la peine de ne pas côtoyer son frère chaque jour. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne et la caressait doucement. Il lui avait sourit tristement, et n'avait rien ajouté.

Elle lui avait alors parlé de sa vie, bien monotone à ses yeux, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais quitté Boston. Elle vivait avec ses parents dans cette ville depuis toujours. Elle était fille unique et le regrettait grandement. Elle s'était lancée dans des études de journalisme afin de pouvoir faire le tour du monde, parce que c'était ce à quoi elle aspirait plus que tout : voyager et découvrir toutes les cultures. Il sourit sincèrement lorsqu'elle lui dit que le pays qu'elle rêvait le plus de visiter était l'Irlande ; et il la conforta dans son idée en lui disant que c'était sans nul doute le plus bel endroit au monde. Il ajouta aussi, les yeux étincelant de malice qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire visiter.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des amis et colocataires de Killian qui les lui présenta : Neal et Victor. Elle avait déjà croisé Neal, car ce dernier faisait le même cursus que le sien, mais n'était pas dans sa promotion puisqu'il avait un an de plus qu'elle. Victor, était, quant à lui, dans la même classe que Killian, et Emma le connaissait, car Ruby, sa colocataire, était folle amoureuse de lui.

La soirée, que Killian aurait aimé passer seul avec Emma, lui fila entre les doigts, puisque ses amis restèrent avec eux. Ils décidèrent de dîner dans un petit restaurant réputé pour sa bonne cuisine, dans lequel Ruby les rejoignit.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes partirent aux toilettes, Neal en profita pour demander :

\- Elle est célibataire Emma ?

\- Oui, répondit Killian en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Elle t'intéresse ?

\- Tu es aveugle Neal ? intervint Victor, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que Killian est déjà en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Killian en roulant des yeux.

\- Donc Neal peut tenter sa chance avec elle ?

\- Si elle veut bien de lui, répondit Killian à voix basse.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi Jones ?

\- Oh non Cassidy, parce que tu n'as absolument aucune chance.

\- Ne me cherche pas l'Irlandais.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répliqua Killian un sourire en coin. Mais Emma n'est pas un jouet ou je ne sais quoi, donc je ne me battrai pas contre toi pour obtenir ses faveurs. Elle décidera de qui elle veut.

\- À priori, aucun de vous deux ! s'exclama Ruby en s'asseyant à côté de Victor.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Neal surpris.

\- Parce qu'Emma ne veut pas de petit copain à l'heure actuelle.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Neal.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas encore remise de son ancienne rupture.

Ils interrompirent leur discussion en voyant Emma revenir. Elle reprit sa place en face de Killian à qui elle sourit sincèrement.

Le repas se termina dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'écourter la soirée étant donné qu'ils avaient tous cours tôt le lendemain matin.

Killian et Emma marchèrent tous les deux à l'écart du groupe, laissant volontairement les autres les distancer.

Emma frissonna à cause du vent et aussitôt Killian retira sa veste en cuir pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules.

\- Merci, sourit-elle, mais toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais froid moi.

\- Ah Monsieur est une force de la nature ?

Il acquiesça en souriant et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme afin de la réchauffer davantage, rapprochant ainsi son corps du sien.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi et une excellente soirée Killian, merci.

\- Mais ?

Elle arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais je sais ce que tu attends de moi, et je ne peux pas te le donner.

\- Qui a dit que j'attendais quelque chose de toi Swan ?

\- Je... Je croyais que…

Ses mots se perdirent dans un souffle alors que du bout des doigts, il fit le contour des traits de son visage comme pour se signifier qu'il était bien réel. Puis il avança son visage du sien et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui murmurant à son oreille :

\- Quand je gagnerai ton cœur Emma, et je le gagnerai ; tu ne regretteras qu'une chose, de ne pas me l'avoir donné plus tôt.

Elle déglutit, embarrassée et confuse de la proximité entre eux, alors elle ne répondit rien et se cantonna à lui sourire avec gêne. Ses si beaux yeux bleus se plantèrent avec force dans les siens, et ils se turent quelques instants dans cette atmosphère très électrique.

Il rompit alors l'intimité établie, passa de nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils reprirent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Il plaisanta tout le long du trajet et Emma se demanda comment il faisait pour ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux.

N'avait-il pas ressenti l'adrénaline fuser dans ses veines lorsque son souffle avait effleuré son oreille ? Les battements de son cœur ne s'étaient-il pas emballés avec rage quand leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés ? N'avait-il pas eu le désir de l'embrasser ardemment comme elle en avait eu l'envie ?

Killian Jones pouvait prétendre autant qu'il le voulait face à Emma, faire croire qu'il acceptait d'être seulement son ami, il savait déjà pertinemment qu'il était perdu.

Emma Swan lui avait pris son cœur la minute où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4.**

 ** _Novembre 2005_**

 _Killian : 7h30 :_ Tu dors ?

 _Killian : 8h :_ Swan… ?

 _Emma : 8h03 :_ Killian, on est samedi, t'as vu l'heure ?

 _Killian : 8h04 :_ Désolé _love_ , mais je pensais que tu serais intéressée de découvrir un bateau de la marine américaine.

 _Killian : 8h05 :_ Mais je me suis trompé apparemment, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée _sweetheart._

Emma s'assit brusquement dans son lit, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle relut les messages de Killian et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle l'appela aussitôt, tout en se levant d'un bond. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Liam est là ?

\- _Aye love_! Il est arrivé hier soir !

\- C'est super ! Et tu es sûr que je peux venir ?

\- Oui. C'est même lui qui l'a proposé !

\- Ohhh ! J'adore déjà ton frère !

\- Plus que moi ?! Je suis vexé Swan.

Emma pouvait aisément s'imaginer Killian avec son petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu passes me prendre ?

\- En fait… commença-t-il.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et Emma sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre et la voix de Killian dire :

\- Je suis déjà là.

Elle lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte de sa chambre un grand sourire aux lèvres, oubliant accessoirement qu'elle était en nuisette.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se gratta derrière l'oreille tout en essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur la poitrine généreuse d'Emma qui se voyait facilement à travers le mince tissu, presque transparent. Il n'y parvint malheureusement pas et se délecta de la vue que lui offrait le magnifique corps d'Emma. Elle était extrêmement bien faite, musclée comme il fallait, avec de longues et fines jambes, nues, qui le firent frémir des pieds à la tête. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et en bataille lui donnaient un air enfantin et une grâce sans nom, la rendant presque encore plus jolie que d'ordinaire. Il eut l'impression que le sang refusait d'irriguer son cerveau et qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Il lui tendit alors un gobelet Starbucks en se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'en saisit tout en le remerciant, puis but une gorgée. Subitement, la réalité sembla la rattraper et c'est avec effarement qu'elle lui rendit le chocolat chaud et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire Killian ! cria-t-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Te dire quoi _love_ ? Que tu es belle même au réveil ?

\- Très drôle. Tu me le revaudras.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il s'assit au pied de son lit et attendit qu'elle soit prête. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit de la pièce, fraîche et pimpante, puis récupéra sa boisson chaude.

\- Allons y, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh Emma, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat…

\- Si !

\- Mais tu n'étais pas nue non plus !

\- Presque !

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clé derrière eux. Il se confondit en excuses tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la voiture, mais elle l'ignora avec une pugnacité extraordinaire.

Il conduisit en silence jusqu'au port puisqu'Emma restait muette malgré ses innombrables excuses. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, et devant le regard affligé de Killian, Emma ne put se retenir de sourire, ce qui illumina dans la seconde les yeux du jeune homme.

Elle vint vers lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il posait le sien sur ses épaules, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils se promenaient.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'embarcadère et furent tous les deux étonnés de la grandeur du navire.

\- Killy beaaaaar ! cria une voix du pont.

Emma explosa de rire alors que Killian levait la tête vers son frère, qui tout sourire, lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il leva son bras vers son aîné et lui fit un geste déplacé avec son majeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Emma lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre et il lui jeta alors un regard noir qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune réelle animosité.

Ils longèrent le bateau et Killian libéra Emma de son étreinte lorsqu'il vit son frère sur le pont. Il monta à bord et serra Liam contre lui en lui donnant des petites tapes franches dans le dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait plus lui donner ce surnom ridicule.

\- Liam, je te présente Emma. Emma, Liam.

Emma voulut tendre la main au grand frère de Killian, qui était très imposant et impressionnant dans son uniforme de la Marine, mais celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et la serra amicalement contre lui.

\- Enchanté Emma !

\- Moi aussi.

Liam avait le même sourire que son frère et ses yeux pétillaient également de la même manière. Liam était un bel homme, mais Emma dût reconnaître que Killian l'était encore plus.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Georges Washington !

Liam, tout en leur faisant découvrir l'immense appareil, leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un porte-avion à propulsion nucléaire datant de 1982 et qu'il était un élément primordial dans la flotte américaine.

Il leur raconta de multiples anecdotes sur le bâtiment tout en leur montrant ses différentes parties. Killian lui demanda s'il était possible d'aller dans la cabine du capitaine, mais Liam lui apprit que c'était interdit et qu'il en était grandement désolé.

Emma et Killian interrogèrent davantage Liam sur l'Histoire du navire et les batailles qu'il avait menées et ce dernier prit un plaisir fou à tout leur raconter, tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas la matinée passer. Le gargouillis du ventre d'Emma, qui n'avait rien avalé depuis hier soir, leur fit prendre conscience de l'heure.

\- Allez, allons manger un fish and chips. Il paraît que ceux de « Boston fish and chips » sont délicieux.

\- Ils le sont, confirma Killian.

Ils quittèrent le navire et se rendirent dans le petit restaurant. Liam insista pour offrir le déjeuner à Killian et Emma qui acceptèrent après de vives protestations.

Le téléphone d'Emma sonna et celle-ci s'éclipsa quelques instants en s'excusant, laissant les deux frères seul à seul.

\- C'est un sacré bout de jeune femme ton Emma, Killian.

\- Malheureusement cher frère, ce n'est pas _mon_ Emma.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que toi et elle, vous…

\- Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Liam fit la moue.

\- Navré Killy bear… Mais je suis étonné que ton charme n'ait encore eu aucun effet sur la demoiselle, car crois-moi, elle te dévore des yeux.

\- Et pourtant, crois-moi, elle ne veut rien de plus.

\- Ça viendra.

Emma entra dans le restaurant un immense sourire barrant son visage. Killian la questionna du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

\- Neal a réussi à obtenir deux entrées pour l'ouverture du nouveau bâtiment du New York Times ce soir !

\- Super, s'enthousiasma faussement Killian.

\- Oui ! C'est une occasion en or !

\- N'est-il pas merveilleux ce Neal ? dit sarcastiquement Killian.

La serveuse les interrompit et posa leurs plats devant eux. Killian termina son repas en silence, ne participant absolument pas à la conversation animée entre Liam et Emma. Son cerveau prenait un malin plaisir à lui représenter à l'esprit Emma au bras de Neal lors de cette foutue soirée d'ouverture, et le nœud formé au fond de sa gorge ne semblait pas être prêt de disparaître.

Emma avait décidé de laisser les deux frères se retrouver et elle retourna donc en taxi à l'université. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prépara quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans son sac à dos et emprunta une robe de soirée à Ruby. Neal lui avait dit qu'il passerait la prendre vers dix-huit heures et qu'ils rejoindraient l'aéroport afin de prendre le jet privé de son père. Emma avait refusé, mais il avait insisté et elle avait fini par accepter.

Elle envoya un message à Killian en le remerciant pour la matinée et continua de se préparer.

Neal était très ponctuel et frappa à la porte de sa chambre à 18h. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et se rendirent sans plus attendre à l'aéroport. Emma vérifia une dernière fois son portable avant de l'éteindre, et son estomac se contracta lorsqu'elle vit que Killian ne lui avait pas répondu.

Elle maugréa intérieurement contre lui, le traitant de « foutu Irlandais » et décida de ne plus penser à lui de la soirée. Après tout ils n'étaient qu'amis, certes très proches – peut-être un peu trop même parfois, et il ne lui devait rien.

Quand Neal lui proposa un verre de champagne, un sourire aux lèvres, elle accepta sans hésiter.

Emma passa une excellente soirée, le nouveau bâtiment du journal était immensément grand, et ils eurent accès à tous les bureaux. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs journalistes de renom ; elle eut même la chance de serrer la main de Suzy Menkes éminente journaliste de mode et celle-ci lui raconta une partie de sa vie, notamment ses multiples voyages à travers le monde. Emma fut subjuguée par son histoire et ne vit pas passer le temps en sa compagnie.

Le temps fila à une vitesse incroyable et sans qu'elle ne puisse sans rendre compte, elle était déjà dans l'avion pour le voyage retour. Ils arrivèrent vers deux heures du matin à Boston et Neal insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés devant la porte, il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle l'esquiva gentiment, le remercia pour la soirée et entra dans sa chambre sans plus attendre.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, un sourire idiot aux lèvres et était désormais persuadée d'une chose : elle serait journaliste, coûte que coûte.

Quand Killian s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il crut qu'on avait passé sa tête dans une machine à laver tant celle-ci lui faisait mal. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Il regarda le plafond quelques instants et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le lustre rose accroché au-dessus de lui ne lui appartenait pas. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, balayant la chambre d'un regard et en conclut qu'il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de la sienne. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine dire :

\- Aspirine ?

Il s'assit brusquement dans le lit – trop brusquement d'ailleurs, et regarda la jeune femme en question _(Lisa ? Lise ? Elisa ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien)._ Elle était blonde avec de jolis yeux marron, et portait un T-shirt qui cachait tout juste ses fesses. Elle le regardait en souriant, et il lui sourit maladroitement.

\- Oui, dit-il simplement.

Elle lui amena le cachet et un verre d'eau qu'il engloutit aussitôt, puis il la remercia. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le dévora du regard en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je… Je vais y aller…

\- Tu peux rester.

\- C'est préférable que je m'en aille…

\- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en passant une main sous le drap qu'elle posa sur sa cuisse.

Il déglutit, des flash de la nuit dernière le frappant de plein fouet : Emma partant à New York avec Neal, emportant son cœur brisé avec elle. Lui allant seul dans un bar afin de boire tout son soûl pour oublier. Elle ; cette Lisa ou Lise flirtant ouvertement avec lui, et lui, se laissant embrasser et emmener jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'ils couchent ensemble. Ce qu'ils avaient évidemment fait… Ou pas ? Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où il l'avait embrassée… Seules quelques images lui revinrent, mais il fut sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas couché avec cette fille.

Les doigts de _Lisa-Lise_ remontaient jusqu'à son entrejambe alors qu'elle le regardait, le désir brillant dans ses yeux. Il saisit son poignet et retira sa main.

\- C'est toi qui m'a… déshabillé ?

\- Hum… soupira-t-elle, tu t'es affalé sur mon lit dès que nous sommes entrés dans ma chambre.

Il ne répondit rien, un sourire errant sur ses lèvres. Il se leva, enfila ses habits ainsi que ses chaussures et se tourna vers Lisa ? Oui c'était Lisa !

\- Et bien, au plaisir !

\- Moui, salut.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et sortit de la chambre. Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il était passé près ! Il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant, soulagé. Jamais il ne se serait pardonné d'avoir couché avec une autre fille que celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Heureusement que la fatigue avait eu raison de lui ! Il se redressa et crut avoir un choc quand il croisa ses yeux verts à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Et merde, lâcha-t-il.

Emma le regarda et lui sourit faussement. Il s'avança vers elle, prenant sur lui pour paraître naturel alors qu'il était parcouru de tremblements d'effroi. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, c'était bien ?

Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et il vit qu'elle lui en voulait… pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise !

\- Et toi ? C'était bien ? questionna-t-elle acerbe.

Il se gratta derrière l'oreille, fuit son regard et déglutit : comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait avec la blonde ? Il perdit ses moyens lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fixait d'un air déçu et blessé.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Emma, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, lâcha-t-elle, je voulais juste savoir si c'était un bon coup d'un soir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis la transperça du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner les détails hein…

Il soupira, sachant quelle tête de mule elle pouvait être parfois. Son portable alors vibra dans sa poche : c'était un appel de Liam.

\- Je dois y aller Swan. À plus tard.

\- Oui. Salut.

Il la laissa seule sans se retourner, il avait le crâne en feu et ne pouvait réagir à sa crise de jalousie _(parce que c'en était une, n'est-ce pas ?),_ mais il espéra tout de même avoir une discussion avec elle plus tard afin de lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Lisa.

Cela faisait deux semaines.

Deux semaines maintenant qu'Emma n'avait pas vu Killian.  
Deux semaines.

Deux petites semaines qui pourtant lui paraissaient une éternité.

Elle prit son portable et regarda les derniers messages qu'il lui avait envoyés, datant de dimanche dernier et auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu… :

 _Killian : 20h :_ Swan.

 _Killian : 20h01 :_ SWAN ?

 _Killian : 22h :_ Emma, réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

 _Killian : 22h30 :_ Je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec Lisa.

 _Killian : 00h :_ Tu me manques.

Ses mains tremblèrent en lisant le dernier message. Il lui manquait aussi, plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Et elle voulait le croire, vraiment. Mais on lui avait déjà fait le coup. Walsh lui avait déjà fait le coup, et elle ne pouvait se laisser berner une nouvelle fois.

Son cœur ne pourrait s'en remettre.

Déjà qu'elle était dans le pétrin à cause de lui, _lui_ , Killian Jones. Killian Jones et sa gentillesse, Killian Jones et son sourire, Killian Jones et ses foutus yeux bleus, Killian Jones et toutes les attentions qu'il avait envers elle ; à lui apporter des chocolats chauds avec de la cannelle dessus parce qu'elle lui avait une fois mentionné que c'était sa boisson préférée et que évidemment il s'en était souvenu, ou à l'aider à réviser alors qu'il était débordé de travail, ou à la rassurer sur son avenir en lui disant qu'elle serait une grande journaliste. Oui, ce foutu Killian Jones là !

Elle avait essayé de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, elle avait lutté même, refoulant ses sentiments avec une ardeur incroyable. Mais elle avait échoué, misérablement.

Et elle savait que si elle lui laissait une chance, même infime, il s'engouffrerait dans cette brèche. Alors le fait qu'il ait fait ce faux pas (si faux pas il y avait), avait été une aubaine pour elle, parce qu'elle lui avait permis de revenir à la réalité : les princes charmants n'existaient pas. Killian n'en était pas un.

Enfin.

C'est ce dont elle essayait de se persuader, ratant lamentablement.

À dix-neuf heures, l'alarme de son téléphone sonna, indiquant qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner à la laverie du bâtiment chercher ses vêtements. Elle y descendit, salua d'un petit signe de tête les deux filles qui s'y trouvaient, et s'assit face au sèche linge qui n'avait pas terminé.

Son attention fut immédiatement portée vers la conversation des deux jeunes filles lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de « Killian Jones ». Elle tendit alors davantage l'oreille.

\- Mais oui, Killian Jones je te dis.

\- Lisa. T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Il était seul au bar l'autre soir alors j'en ai profité…

\- Et alors, raconnnte !

\- Bah on s'est embrassé. C'était super. Puis j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir dans ma chambre.

\- Là ça devient intéressant !

\- Pas vraiment. Il est tombé comme une souche sur mon lit. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais rien à faire.

\- Ah ah ! T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oui… Puis il arrêtait pas de parler de sa Swan ou je ne sais pas quoi. Insupportable !

La joie se répandit en Emma comme le sang coule dans les veines. Un immense sourire barra son visage, et la douleur qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt s'échappa aussitôt.

Killian n'avait pas couché avec la fille blonde.  
Il n'avait rien fait.

Rien du tout.

Elle récupéra son linge et remonta dans sa chambre, le cœur léger.

Elle avait été idiote, tellement idiote. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur.

Après tout, pensa-t-elle, peut-être qu'ils existaient ces satanés princes charmants. Et peut-être même qu'elle en avait rencontré un et qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

**5.**

 ** _Décembre 2005_**

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller toute seule quand même ? s'écria Ruby.

\- Si.

\- Emmaaaaa !

\- Rubyyyy !

La brunette se tourna vers son amie et lui lança un regard noir. Elle posa sa brosse à cheveux sur le rebord de l'évier et vint s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait Emma. Cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre en soupirant.

\- S'il te plaît ?

\- Non Ruby, je suis fatiguée et je te rappelle que demain on travaille au restaurant de ta grand-mère !

\- On commence à onze heures. Emma, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas y aller toute seule !

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur…

\- Peur ? s'étrangla Ruby. Non, je n'ai pas peur, je veux juste que ma meilleure amie soit avec moi, c'est tout. Mais comme d'habitude elle va lâchement m'abandonner et je vais être la seule première année à cette soirée de deuxième année. Non, mais ce n'est pas grave Emma, laisse-moi. Encore une fois !

Emma grogna en levant les yeux au ciel puis referma son livre.

\- Victor sera là ?

\- Killian aussi ! répondit Ruby un sourire en coin.

Ruby lâcha un gémissement alors qu'Emma abattait son livre sur son épaule.

\- Arrête de tout ramener à Killian.

\- Bien, alors Neal sera là lui aussi !

\- Mais tu n'es pas croyable !

Ruby se leva pour éviter un nouveau coup de livre et se mit à rire alors qu'Emma se relevait en souriant.

\- Je viens, mais je te préviens, dit-elle en la menaçant de l'index, tu ne m'abandonnes pas à la première occasion. Hors de question que je passe la soirée seule !

Et non, elle n'y allait pas juste parce que Killian y serait. Non, certainement pas.

\- Promis ! Maintenant enfile cette robe, je préfère encore que tu restes ici si c'est pour venir en jean et converses !

Ruby donna une petite robe noire à Emma qui partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Ruby finissait de se maquiller lorsque sa colocataire ressortit de la pièce. Ruby la dévisagea la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Waouh Emma. Tu es… Tu es magnifique !

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop court ? questionna Emma en tirant sur les pans de sa robe afin de la faire davantage descendre.

\- Absolument pas ! Tu as de ces jambes ! Pourquoi tu les caches tout le temps dans tes vieux pantalons ?

Emma haussa les épaules alors que Ruby l'invitait à s'asseoir face au miroir, dans l'intention de la maquiller et de la coiffer.

\- Tu vois que les costumes étaient de rigueur Killian, murmura Victor en entrant dans la salle de réception.

\- Oui peut-être, mais tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on va passer toute la soirée ici.

\- Non, mais la remise des prix se fait ici.

\- Bonjour soirée barbante…

\- Mais non, ça dure une heure pas plus et ensuite, direction le bât B' !

\- Sérieux mate ?! Le bât B' ?

\- Quoi ? Ça sonne super bien !

Killian lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en chuchotant un « si tu le dis ». Puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux au troisième rang, là où ils restaient de la place. Killian pensait que cette remise de prix qui récompensait les étudiants de quatrième et cinquième années sur leurs recherches médicales serait ennuyante à mourir, mais il fut étonné de constater que c'était au contraire très intéressant. Certains avaient fait des travaux sur la génétique qui s'avéraient très encourageants et réellement passionnants, et la soirée se termina trop rapidement au goût de Killian.

Il aurait voulu parler avec cet étudiant, Connor, pour lui demander des informations quant à ses recherches sur les cœurs artificiels, mais il n'en eut pas l'opportunité car Victor l'entraînait déjà vers la sortie.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment B et se rendirent au sous-sol, là où avait lieu la soirée annuelle des deuxièmes années afin de fêter l'arrivée des vacances et surtout la fin des examens.

Il n'était que vingt-deux heures et Killian eut l'impression que tous les étudiants étaient déjà dans un état avancé d'ébriété. Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule pour retrouver leurs amis qu'ils repèrent assis dans un canapé. Robin leur fit un signe de la main auquel Killian répondit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux de Killian s'assombrirent et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Emma était installée sur les genoux de Neal avec lequel elle était en grande discussion. Les muscles au creux de son ventre se crispèrent et ses poings se serrèrent.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme cela, sachant qu'il n'y avait encore rien entre Emma et lui, mais la voir avec un autre homme le mettait hors de lui. Emma était célibataire, tout comme Neal, et si elle voulait sortir avec lui, tant mieux pour elle. Il devrait se réjouir même puisque Neal était un type bien, mais la jalousie dévorait simplement Killian jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Même si le mois dernier il avait bien failli la perdre suite à l'incident Lisa, il avait décidé de ne pas brusquer les choses _(si choses il y avait)_ entre eux. De leur laisser du temps, alors il s'était fait moins présent auprès d'elle _(les révisions ne l'aidaient pas non plus, il avait été débordé)_ , ne la voyant désormais qu'une fois par semaine, et encore. Son cœur s'était réchauffé lorsqu'un soir, elle était venue jusqu'à sa chambre avec une pizza, prétextant qu'il travaillait trop, mais il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'en réalité il lui manquait. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs dit, enfin écrit, plus tard, vers 2h06, _(oui, il se rappelait de l'heure exacte)_ « ça m'avait manqué. _Tu_ m'avais manqué Killian. »

Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas lui répondre parce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse le premier pas. _Elle_ , non lui. Et le fait qu'elle admette cela était déjà énorme.

\- Victooooooor ! s'écria Ruby en se précipitant vers son petit ami.

Sans attendre davantage, elle se jeta sur sa bouche et la dévora férocement. Killian émit un petit rire alors que les yeux d'Emma se posaient sur lui. Son regard était intense et elle esquissa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

Il s'approcha de David qui lui tendit un gobelet rouge rempli de bière.

\- Alors ? C'était intéressant ?

\- Oui ! Super ! Vous auriez dû venir tous les deux, fit-il en regardant David et Robin.

\- Bahhhh ! Allez à la tienne _mate_ , dit Robin.

Ils trinquèrent et burent le contenu de leur verre.

La soirée allait bon train, Killian passait du bon temps avec ses amis avec lesquels ils riaient et discutaient. Il évitait néanmoins de regarder dans la direction d'Emma, tant et si bien qu'il en oublia presque sa présence _(enfin c'est ce dont il essaya de se persuader…)_ Les verres s'enchaînaient sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus, il monta à l'étage et se précipita aux toilettes afin de se soulager. Une fois sa vessie vidée, il se lava les mains et alla dans sa chambre quelques instants : sa tête tournait alors il ne prit pas le soin d'allumer la lumière. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour s'y retrouver.

Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne discerna pas qu'on ouvrait la porte, mais il entendit néanmoins qu'on la refermait. Il se redressa et vit Emma. Il se leva. Elle s'était appuyée contre la porte et le regardait.

\- Tu m'évites ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se massa les tempes et fronça les sourcils en disant « non ». Les yeux d'Emma se plissèrent comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle s'avança vers lui.

Les battements du cœur de Killian s'affolèrent alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle prit sa cravate entre ses mains et caressa doucement le tissu. Killian déglutit alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui.

\- Le costume te va bien…

\- Merci ?

Elle relâcha la cravate et un sourire erra sur ses lèvres quelques minutes, permettant à Killian de reprendre le dessus et de faire fonctionner son cerveau de nouveau.

 _Au diable le premier pas !_

Il aimait Emma, il n'allait pas laisser passer une chance pareille !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa doucement une main sur la joue d'Emma, qu'il caressa avec tendresse de son pouce. Celle-ci leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui et se trouva prisonnière de son regard bleu.

\- Tu es sublime ce soir Emma, susurra-t-il.

\- Juste ce soir ? parvint-elle à demander les yeux pétillants de malice.

Un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Killian alors qu'il approchait encore plus dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Non, mais particulièrement ce soir.

Le souffle chaud de Killian sur les lèvres d'Emma la fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils se seraient embrassés si Victor et Ruby n'étaient pas entrés avec fracas dans la chambre. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine et ne virent même pas Emma et Killian, qui échangèrent un regard entendu et se retinrent de rire alors que Ruby commençait à défaire le pantalon de Victor qui lui murmuraient des mots d'amour. Emma et Killian quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils rirent de bon cœur. Emma se mit contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle le perdit bien vite quand Killian plaça ses deux mains à côté de sa tête et la regarda avec envie et désir.

\- Neal et toi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête révélant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien entre Neal et elle. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de lui dire qu'elle s'était mise sur ses genoux car il n'y avait plus eu de place sur le canapé et que Neal avait insisté, voire presque forcé la chose ; mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Killian avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et déposait une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Emma, ivre de désir, la respiration saccadée, prit le visage de Killian entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils gémirent tous les deux alors que leurs langues se rencontraient pour la première fois. Emma n'avait encore jamais été embrassée comme cela, avec autant d'avidité et de passion. Sa langue caressait et dansait lentement contre la sienne. Il plaqua son bassin au sien et enlaça sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Emma perçut l'érection de Killian contre son ventre et frémit à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Il fit glisser doucement ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et soudainement la souleva. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes alors qu'il la collait contre le mur derrière elle. Ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur et folie, désirant l'autre comme jamais.

Trop longtemps ils avaient refoulé les sentiments qui les habitaient tous les deux. Tant et si bien que leur passion éclatait finalement par ce baiser.

Ils furent interrompus par la voix d'un étudiant visiblement alcoolisé qui leur cria :

\- Prenez une chaaambreeee !

Déconcertée et soudain mal à l'aise, Emma descendit ses jambes, aidée par Killian, qui ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Il la dévorait amoureusement des yeux alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en souriant.

Il attrapa son menton et déposa de nouveau un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les genoux d'Emma flanchèrent subrepticement alors qu'elle se laissait de nouveau emporter par le désir de lui appartenir.

Il rompit le baiser délicatement et ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle sans jamais se quitter des yeux.

\- Je constate que… tu as changé d'avis… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants ardemment.

Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et susurra à son oreille :

\- Je t'interdis de me briser le cœur Killian Jones.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'hypnotisa de son regard azur, parlant avec un sérieux qui surprit Emma :

\- Ce jour-là n'est pas prêt d'arriver Emma Swan.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa de nouveau, heureux qu'elle ait finalement choisi de leur laisser une chance.

 ** _De nos jours, septembre 2014._**

À onze heures pétantes, Killian vint chercher Emma et l'emmena dans la salle d'examen. Il lui fit passer les différents tests, la rassurant sur les procédures qui n'étaient pas si terribles que ça. Les examens se terminèrent vers treize heures et Emma attendit sagement dans la salle d'attente que Killian revienne avec les résultats.

Lorsqu'il apparut enfin, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Elle se leva précipitamment et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu n'as rien aux tendons, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais comme je le craignais tu as un petit épanchement et une bursite aux croisements, ici, dit-il en lui désignant l'intérieur de son genou. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi : soit on retire le liquide, soit on attend que ça passe, mais tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

\- C'est préférable d'attendre, les ponctions ne sont pas une partie de plaisir… Je peux néanmoins te faire une infiltration afin d'aider le liquide à partir, si tu veux.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait. Demain matin ? Avant que… vous ne partiez…

\- Oui. Merci Killian.

Il lui sourit tristement et ils se quittèrent sans un mot. Killian réussit à poser son après-midi, ce qui lui permit de le passer avec sa fille. Emma, quant à elle, en profita pour rentrer chez elle et préparer la maison pour leur retour. Elle contacta Mary-Margaret pour lui dire qu'elle reprendrait le travail la semaine d'après, mais sa patronne et amie la convainc de prendre autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait. Les jeunes stagiaires se faisaient un plaisir de rédiger les articles, si médiocres soient-ils, à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'hôpital vers 19h, Mia était en train de manger avec Killian. Elle ne voulut pas les interrompre et leur laissa encore un peu d'intimité.

Elle sortit dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc. Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser son esprit vagabonder qu'une magnifique femme brune aux yeux renversants vint s'asseoir brusquement à côté d'elle.

\- Emma Swan ?

Emma tourna la tête vers la femme, surprise qu'elle connaisse son nom.

\- Euh… oui.

\- Je m'appelle Milah.

Emma ne répondit rien, l'engageant à continuer d'un regard.

\- Je suis la copine de Killian.

\- Oh… Enchantée !

\- Humpf… Visiblement il ne t'a pas parlé de moi.

Emma haussa les épaules ne sachant que dire.

\- Passons. Je voulais simplement te dire de rester loin de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez souffert comme ça par ta faute ?!

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant le ton antipathique de Milah.

\- Je…

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, il y a huit mois, il était au bord du gouffre. Il n'arrivait même plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre tant il souffrait. Ressassant sans cesse le passé et votre histoire qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. J'ai été là pour lui. Moi, pas toi. Je l'ai aidé. S'il en est là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à moi et personne d'autre. Tu lui as brisé le cœur Emma Swan. Il était anéanti, mort à l'intérieur. Je t'interdis de l'approcher et de lui faire encore du mal sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Que je ne te vois plus dans les bras de mon petit-ami ou ça pourrait mal finir.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Emma resta sur le banc quelques minutes, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Elle se leva tel un automate et rejoignit la chambre de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Killian sut instantanément que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'en dit rien. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Mia et laissa la mère et la fille ensemble.

 _Milah :_ 00h : Tu ne rentres pas ?

 _Killian :_ 00h15 : Je suis de garde.

 _Milah :_ 00h15 : Encore ?

 _Killian :_ 00h16 : Aye. On se voit demain, d'accord ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il posa son portable sur la table de nuit en soupirant, sachant qu'elle lui en voulait. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, il la délaissait totalement ces derniers temps. Mais il était davantage préoccupé par son nouveau rôle de père que par n'importe quoi d'autre. Et par Emma, évidemment.

Il se leva et se rendit vers la chambre 206. Il ouvrit la porte, et entra. Il distingua le corps d'Emma dans la pénombre, sur la chaise.

\- Emma ? murmura-t-il.

Elle se redressa l'esprit embrumé et fit un pas vers lui. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans la salle de repos. Elle ne fit rien pour résister, elle était encore à moitié endormie.

Il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux alors qu'Emma se laissait tomber sur le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi la veille. Il l'observa attentivement, elle avait mis une jolie robe bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir ses formes et il dut se faire violence pour empêcher son esprit d'avoir des pensées déplacées.

\- Killian… marmonna-t-elle.

D'un saut agile et rapide, il se retrouva à côté d'elle, couché sur le lit, en un rien de temps. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'amena contre lui. Elle posa sa tête et ses mains contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle alors.

\- Pour quoi _love_ ?

\- Pour tout…

En fronçant les sourcils, il baissa la tête vers elle. Elle semblait désormais parfaitement réveillée.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir en haut, chuchota-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que tu veux… ?

\- Non…

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Elle gémit doucement à ce contact et ferma les yeux.

\- Mais c'est ce que veut Milah, lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lut la surprise dans son regard.

\- Milah… ?

\- Oui…

\- Comm… ?

\- Elle est venue me parler…

\- Ah. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

Emma ferma de nouveau les yeux et baissa la tête, ne pouvant affronter son regard.

\- Elle m'a dit de ne plus t'approcher. Et elle a raison. Tu ne devrais pas être ici avec moi Killian, mais avec elle.

\- Je sais.

Elle releva son visage vers lui.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- À ton avis… ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Étant donné qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, son visage se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien. Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il commença à lui caresser délicatement la nuque du bout des doigts. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos et chercha la fermeture éclair de sa robe qu'il trouva rapidement. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes et frémirent tous les deux.

Emma posa une main sur la joue de Killian et il avança sa bouche vers la sienne. Il rompit la distance entre eux et l'embrassa tendrement. Dans un mouvement instinctif et naturel, il plaqua son bassin contre le sien, descendant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Leur baiser d'abord timide devint de plus en plus demandeur. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre et à l'encolure de son pantalon.

Avec une certaine agilité, il la fit rouler sous lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il passa une main sous sa robe et remonta jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Il lui caressa doucement le ventre et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle sentit contre son ventre qu'il avait réellement envie d'elle. Dans un geste irréfléchi, elle arqua son bassin contre le sien, percevant davantage son érection contre elle.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser avec vigueur, laissant échapper des grognements de plaisir, la poignée de la porte se baissa et quelqu'un essaya d'entrer.

Killian se leva aussitôt, tout comme Emma qui se redressa, à bout de souffle.

\- Killian ? T'es là ?

Emma et Killian communiquèrent à l'aide de gestes et Emma s'enfouit sous les couvertures du lit et tourna le dos à la porte pour faire croire qu'elle dormait. Killian déverrouilla ensuite la porte.

\- Tink ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Tu dormais ?

\- Oui, dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler.

\- Depuis quand dors-tu enfermé à clé ?

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle aperçut la chevelure blonde d'Emma. Elle écarquilla les yeux et serra la mâchoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Elle dort.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Parce que c'est plus confortable que le fauteuil de la chambre…

\- Tu vas me faire croire que vous dormiez tous les deux ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi irais-tu penser autre chose ? Je suis avec Milah je te rappelle.

\- Oui. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

\- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer là… ?

Il croisa les bras manifestant son irritation.

\- Que je trompe Milah ?

\- Oui.

Il lâcha un soupir et émit un petit rire forcé.

\- C'est donc elle qui t'a envoyée ? Pour me surveiller ? Pour être sûre que je ne couche pas avec la mère d'une patiente ?!

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est bien plus que cela.

\- Donc Milah t'a bien envoyée.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, puisqu'elle avait raison.

\- Non. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire et, pour ton information, je n'ai pas couché avec Emma. Tu pourras prévenir Milah lors de ton rapport demain matin. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez et referma à clé derrière lui en jurant.

Emma se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Il commença à faire les cent pas en se grattant derrière l'oreille et en se touchant la barbe. Elle l'observa en silence.

Ils avaient bien failli faire l'amour si l'infirmière blonde n'était pas intervenue, et le corps d'Emma fut prit de tremblements lorsqu'elle se rappela du contact si agréable de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle m'espionne maintenant ! De mieux en mieux.

Il soupira de frustration et continua ses allées et venues.

\- Killian.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda intensément.

\- Elle t'aime. Elle ne veut pas te perdre.

\- Si elle m'aimait, elle me ferait confiance… C'est pas comme si…

Emma sourit ironiquement et il baissa les yeux.

\- C'était seulement un baiser Emma…

\- Non… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin !

\- Parce qu'elle nous a interrompus !

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'elle et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Emma. Je tiens à elle. Mais… mais dès que je suis seul avec toi… C'est… C'est plus fort que moi. Je…

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, ils brillaient ardemment. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce.

\- Dis-moi que c'est pareil pour toi, dit-il dans un souffle, dis-moi que les sentiments que tu as éprouvés par le passé sont toujours là, qu'on peut recommencer tous les deux… tous les trois.

Elle eut envie de lui dire oui. De lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé de l'aimer. Que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient bien plus forts que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Mais le visage de Milah s'imposa à son esprit, et ses paroles également.

 _Il était au bord du gouffre._

 _Tu lui as brisé le cœur Emma Swan._

 _Il était anéanti, mort à l'intérieur._

Elle ferma les yeux, se retenant de pleurer, puis avança son visage jusqu'au sien. Elle l'embrassa fugacement et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolée… susurra-t-elle.

Il déglutit, des sueurs froides lui parcourant l'échine.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, une lueur d'espoir naquit en lui parce qu'il sut qu'elle lui mentait. Elle refusait de lui avouer ses sentiments parce qu'elle ne voulait pas briser son couple. Il la connaissait trop et voyait clair dans son jeu.

C'était louable de sa part, mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Elle se leva, les épaules abattues et sortit de la pièce d'un pas lourd.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil dans la chambre de Mia et prit Olaf entre ses bras. Elle sanglota doucement, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de faire une croix sur son bonheur, puis elle s'endormit, le bonhomme de neige serré contre son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, Mia bondit hors du lit comme une furie et courut dans la chambre en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

\- Ouiiiii ! On rentreeeee !

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Emma en voyant sa fille exploser de joie.

\- Vite ! Sven ! Olaf ! On y vaaaa !

\- Pas si vite jeune fille, je dois finir ta valise.

Mia leva la tête et les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez mamannn…

\- Oui oui ! dit Emma en s'activant.

\- Je veux rentrer ! Retourner dans ma chambre !

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Killian tandis que Mia entonnait une chanson de son invention en répétant « on rentre à la maisonnn ! on rentre à la maisonnn ! »

\- On rentre à la maisonnn !

\- Sans dire au revoir à ton docteur préféré ?! fit-il faussement vexé.

\- Killiannnn !

Elle se précipita contre ses jambes et le serra contre elle. Il lui sourit, se baissa et la souleva. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais non.

\- Ahh j'ai eu peur !

\- Mamannnn ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il peut venir à la maison ?

\- Killian est le bienvenu Mia, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Killiannnn ? Tu peux venir à la maison avec nous ?

\- Je…

Il interrogea Emma du regard qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que malgré ce qui se passait entre eux, il pouvait venir. Leur fille était leur priorité, pas eux.

\- Oui _little love_ , je vais venir.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Je vais te montrer ma chambre, j'ai plein plein de jouets. On s'amusera bien.

\- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Mia commença à s'agiter dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la reposer, ce qu'il fit. Et la fillette se rua vers ses peluches et commença à s'amuser avec.

Au même moment, Emma ferma la valise et la déposa sur le sol. Killian s'approcha d'elle pour la lui prendre des mains. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et ils tressaillirent tous les deux.

\- Laisse, fit-il sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester, je m'en occupe.

\- Merci…

\- Mais Swan, vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans que je ne t'ai fait la piqûre à ton genou.

\- Ah oui... C'est vrai…

\- Comme si tu avais oublié…

Killian relâcha le sac de voyage, puis appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir une infirmière qui apparut instantanément.

\- Rose, peux-tu surveiller notre petite patiente pendant que je m'occupe du genou de sa mère ?

\- Bien sûr docteur.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de regarder tu sais…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es perturbé ? demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

\- Non, la plupart des patients préfèrent éviter de voir l'aiguille… Mais j'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas comme la plupart des patients.

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur et la prévint juste avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille. Emma serra les dents, mais ne dit rien alors que le liquide transparent s'infiltrait sous sa peau. Elle le sentit s'insinuer en elle et fit une grimace : ce n'était pas tellement douloureux, mais c'était inconfortable.

Il retira l'aiguille, la jeta puis enleva ses gants.

\- Et voilà. Ça devrait te soulager pendant un moment. Mais il faut que tu évites de forcer.

\- Merci.

Elle descendit de la table et se décida à lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la nuit dernière.

\- Est-ce que Milah sait ?

\- Sait quoi ?

\- Pour Mia… Que tu es…

\- Non, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ?

\- Si. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne occasion.

Emma hocha ostensiblement la tête et ne trouva rien à ajouter. Killian la dévisagea un instant puis ils repartirent vers la chambre. Il les accompagna jusqu'au parking, portant la valise, puis il leur fit ses adieux et promit à Mia de venir les voir dès que possible.

Lorsqu'il vit le taxi s'éloigner de lui, son cœur se serra.

Il venait à peine de rencontrer sa fille et de tisser des liens avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle lui soit enlevée.

Et il avait clairement dit à Emma qu'il serait prêt à quitter Milah pour elle si elle le souhaitait, mais elle l'avait rejeté pensant faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce que c'était elle. Elle, la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Sans compter Mia évidemment.

Il monta dans sa voiture en inspirant longuement puis quitta le parking de l'hôpital : la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec Milah serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Il en frissonna d'avance.

\- Milah ?

Il quitta ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste et entra dans le salon. La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

\- Hey… dit-il doucement en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle ne lui répondit rien et le fusilla du regard. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête, esquivant sa bouche.

\- Tu ne manques pas de toupet, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu rentres ici… comme si de rien n'était…

\- C'est chez moi il me semble…

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit Killian ?

\- Cette chère Tink ne t'a donc pas encore appelée ?!

\- Oh si…

Milah se leva brusquement, en colère et se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda d'un air menaçant et blessé.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Killian ?

\- Te faire quoi ?!

\- Coucher avec elle !

Il se leva à son tour et s'avança vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?!

\- Non !

\- Tu mens. Je le sais très bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Oui, oui je te mens ! s'écria Killian. Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu penses.

\- Alors quoi ? Jure-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous. Jure-moi que tu ne l'as pas embrassée !

\- Je l'ai embrassée, d'accord ?! Mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus !

Milah commença à se mettre à pleurer, mais la rage se lisait toujours dans son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassée ? cria-t-elle.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si !

\- Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi irais-tu embrasser cette femme ?

Killian se prit le visage entre ses mains en lâchant des grognements de frustration.

\- Mia est ma fille !

La phrase était lâchée et eut l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Qu… QUOI ?!

\- Mia est ma fille, répéta-t-il en la fixant du regard.

Milah recula de quelques pas, encaissant le coup avec difficulté. Elle s'était attendue à tout, à tout, sauf à ça. Tous ses membres tremblaient de colère et de frustration.

\- Ta fille… déglutit-elle enfin.

\- Oui, ma fille.

\- Et tu ne le savais pas ?!

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

\- Elle te l'a caché… ? Mais quel genre de mère ferait ça à son enfant ?! Comment as-tu pu aimer une femme pareille ?!

\- Tu ne la connais pas Milah alors ne la juge pas.

\- Je la juge si je veux Killian. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu retombes dans ses bras.

\- Je ne retombe pas dans ses bras, alors arrête ta crise de jalousie !

\- Ma crise de jalousie ?! MA CRISE DE JALOUSIE ?! Tu viens de m'avouer que tu l'avais embrassée, alors excuse-moi, oui, de mal le prendre ! Et en plus tu m'apprends que tu es père ! Mais c'est la meilleure cette fois ! Alors quel était ton plan au juste ? Ma larguer pour pouvoir fonder une vraie petite famille avec Emma Swan et votre fille ?!

Killian ne répondit rien. Milah prit alors son manteau et l'enfila. Elle devait partir d'ici avant de dire des choses qu'elle allait regretter.

\- Je dormirai dans mon ancien appartement ce soir. Je ne peux pas en entendre davantage.

\- Milah…

Il voulut la retenir, mais elle lui fila entre les doigts. Elle sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il soupira longuement en retournant dans le salon. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de temps pour encaisser tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Il alluma la télévision et passa sa soirée devant en tentant de faire abstraction du monde réel.

Mais il n'y parvint malheureusement pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**6.**

\- Maman ?

\- Hum….

Mia secoua doucement sa mère, mais celle-ci grogna de nouveau. La petite fille attendit quelques secondes, mais voyant que sa mère ne bougeait pas, décida de descendre dans le salon.

Elle prit Sven dans ses bras et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée en suçant son pouce. Elle se saisit de la télécommande, alluma la télé comme elle avait vu Emma le faire de multiples fois, et s'assit sur le canapé, attendant sagement que sa mère veuille bien se lever.

Ce furent les rires de sa fille qui réveillèrent Emma en sursaut. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la sonnerie du micro-ondes : Mia était peut-être avancée pour son âge, mais pas à ce point !

Elle bondit hors du lit, inquiète, et se précipita vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala à toute allure en maugréant contre son genou. Elle entra dans la cuisine comme une furie et fut saisie de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant Killian assit à la table de sa cuisine en train de boire un café et Mia son chocolat chaud. La fillette sourit en voyant sa mère. Emma remarqua alors sur la table de nombreuses viennoiseries, rapportées sans nul doute par Killian.

\- Bonjour ! lâcha enfin Killian d'un ton joyeux.

Elle porta enfin son attention sur lui et constata qu'il la regardait un petit sourire en coin avec les yeux pétillants. Elle se rendit subitement compte de son accoutrement : un simple et large t-shirt, qui laissait entrevoir beaucoup trop de choses à son goût.

\- Bonjour ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, et que c'était tout à fait normal de se lever et de trouver son ex petit-ami – et accessoirement père de sa fille, dans sa cuisine alors qu'elle était à moitié dénudée.

Elle s'approcha de Mia, lui ébouriffa sa chevelure blonde et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. La petite fille leva les yeux vers sa mère alors qu'elle dévorait un pain au chocolat.

\- Dis donc miss, dit doucement Emma en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

\- Bonchour maman ! répondit Mia la bouche pleine.

Emma sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent sévères.

\- Depuis quand permets-tu aux gens de rentrer chez nous ?

Mia finit sa bouchée et regarda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais maman, ce n'est pas des gens, c'est Killian. J'ai juste pas le droit d'ouvrir aux inconnus, et lui, c'est Killian, donc c'est pas un inconnu…

\- Certes.

\- En plus tu te réveillais pas et moi j'avais très très faim.

Emma n'insista pas et s'installa à côté de sa fille. Elle prit un croissant qu'elle mangea silencieusement alors que Killian et Mia reprenaient leur conversation, à laquelle elle participa, enjouée.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Mia retourna dans le salon pour terminer son dessin animé tandis qu'Emma et Killian débarrassaient la table.

\- J'ai insisté pour qu'elle me laisse entrer, fit-il en lui tendant les tasses sales, elle ne voulait pas que tu la grondes.

Emma sourit et se pencha pour mettre la vaisselle sale au lave-vaisselle. Killian déglutit et détourna le regard, fixant avec attention l'horloge du four en tentant de ne pas penser à Emma et ses merveilleuses jambes qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas la même chose avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas…

\- Vu l'ardeur dont j'ai dû faire preuve pour qu'elle accepte de m'ouvrir, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

Elle referma la machine et se tourna vers Killian qui posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Son regard vagabonda sur sa poitrine et descendit jusqu'à ses jambes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle et se baissait près d'elle.

Perplexe, Emma ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur son genou. Il palpa doucement sa peau et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne rien laisser paraître de son état, des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissant de toutes parts.

\- L'infiltration commence à faire effet… Il est déjà moins enflé qu'il y a deux jours.

Il se releva en souriant.

\- Mais j'imagine que tu as toujours mal.

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Il faudra du temps, et du repos…

Emma hocha la tête et ils restèrent à se regarder en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Mamaaaaaannnnn !

\- Le devoir t'appelle…

\- Il semblerait.

\- Je vais filer.

\- Non, dit Emma en posant une main sur son avant-bras. Enfin… Si tu as des choses de prévu, évidemment, je ne veux pas nous imposer, mais je pensais amener Mia au zoo aujourd'hui et je crois qu'elle serait ravie que tu viennes…

\- Avec plaisir Swan, répondit-il en souriant sincèrement.

Elle répondit à son sourire et l'invita à les attendre dans le salon tandis qu'elles se préparaient.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et se saisit de son portable qu'il consulta brièvement. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Milah depuis deux jours. Il avait tenté de l'appeler à maintes reprises, mais elle l'envoyait sur répondeur à chaque fois. Il avait aussi été jusqu'à chez elle, mais elle avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Il s'était donc résigné, sachant qu'elle pouvait être très rancunière, et avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle choisisse d'elle-même de revenir vers lui.

Il trouvait sa réaction injuste sachant qu'elle lui avait caché qu'elle était mère lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Or ici, ce n'était absolument pas la même chose puisque lui ne savait pas qu'il était père. Certes, il y avait aussi le baiser, les baisers pour être plus exact, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment !

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Mia descendre les escaliers et courir vers lui. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un câlin, mais voulut qu'il la repose sur le sol pour lui montrer sa belle robe.

\- Tu es magnifique princesse.

\- Regarde comme elle tourne bien ma robe !

Sur ce, elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même, soulevant le tissu.

\- Mais maman m'a pas encore coiffé. Tu sais coiffer toi ?

\- Euh… Je peux essayer ?

\- Oui ! Tu peux prendre la brosse dans la salle de bain ?

\- À l'étage ?

Mia hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur le canapé, de nouveau absorbée par les images de la télévision.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva, mais la referma puisqu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Emma. Il s'avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui était cette fois-ci la bonne.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Emma tentait, tant bien que mal, de saisir une serviette afin de couvrir son corps nu et mouillé. Elle n'y parvint pas assez rapidement car il eut le temps d'apprécier la vue qui se présentait à lui, et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

\- Killian ! s'écria Emma effarée, en enroulant la serviette autour d'elle.

\- Je… Mia…

S'il n'avait écouté que son cœur, Killian se serait jeté sur Emma et l'aurait embrassée jusqu'à plus soif. Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était vulnérable, et il mourait de désir de la prendre dans ses bras, de redécouvrir son corps, encore et encore. Il avait vraiment très envie d'elle à ce moment, surtout quand elle était mouillée et gênée comme elle l'était.

Elle le fusillait du regard et il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, la dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

\- Brosse, réussit-il à articuler.

La jeune femme se saisit de l'objet posé sur le lavabo et le lui tendit, furieuse et embarrassée. Il le prit et la remercia d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle lui claquait la porte au nez. Toutefois, Killian fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha. Il entra dans la salle de bain sous le regard outré d'Emma, puis il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il se tourna vers Emma, le regard sombre de désir.

\- Killian… Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Elle ne put répondre que déjà la bouche de Killian était sur la sienne. Il enserra sa taille et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Emma ne résista pas bien longtemps et attrapa son visage afin d'accentuer leur baiser. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent et se heurtèrent l'une contre l'autre. Emma lâcha un gémissement alors que les mains de Killian descendaient sur ses fesses et les palpait ardemment. Il la souleva soudainement et l'assit sur le rebord du lavabo, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Sans davantage réfléchir, Emma écarta les jambes, invitant Killian à se placer encore plus près d'elle. Elle déposa des baisers dans son cou, le faisant frémir de plaisir alors qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille et frôlait du bout des doigts la serviette qui cachait son corps. Il la détacha habilement, libérant la généreuse poitrine d'Emma. Killian ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de contentement alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Magnifique… Tu es magnifique ma Swan, chuchota-t-il.

Il caressa ses seins, doucement, du bout des doigts, n'osant pas les toucher pleinement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Emma roucoula de plaisir alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'encolure de son pantalon. Le collant encore plus d'elle.

Le désir et l'envie se lisaient dans leurs yeux.

Emma déboutonna son jean et descendit sa fermeture éclair, lorsque une petite voix les ramena à la réalité.

\- Mamannn ? Killiannnn ?

Horrifiée, Emma repoussa Killian, qui confus recula d'un pas.

\- Mamaaan ?

\- Oui mon cœur ?

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre. On y va ?

Emma remonta la serviette sur sa poitrine et l'enroula de nouveau autour d'elle tandis que Killian refermait son pantalon en déglutissant.

\- Descends au salon ma chérie, je finis de me préparer.

\- Mais Killian il est parti ? Il avait dit qu'il me coiffait.

\- Non. Il… Il m'aide à chercher la brosse ! dit Emma en se maudissant de mentir si pitoyablement à sa fille. Descends Mia, il arrive.

Ils attendirent, Emma se mordant les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Mia était retournée en bas : les bruits de pas sur les escaliers en bois en étaient la preuve.

Killian et elle se regardèrent sans rien dire, la gorge nouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'ils avaient encore failli faire.

\- Emm…

\- Sors, il faut que je m'habille, le coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit, penaud.

Emma les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon, et fut étonnée de ne pas voir Mia sauter partout de joie à l'idée que Killian les accompagne au zoo. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder un dessin animé et sans dire un mot, Emma prit la brosse posée sur la table basse et se coiffa.

Killian avait réussi, tant bien que mal à faire une couette à Mia. Celle-ci remarqua enfin la présence de sa mère et lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Killian vient avec nous ?

Le dit Killian jeta un regard vers Emma, craignant sa réponse. Craignant qu'il ait tout gâché entre eux et donc entre Mia et lui. Mais quand il vit qu'elle lui souriait sincèrement, son cœur fit un bond de joie dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui _little love_.

\- Ouaiiiiiiissss !

Emma prépara rapidement des sandwichs pour le repas du midi, avec l'aide de Killian et ils filèrent tous dans le véhicule, excités à l'idée de passer la journée ensemble.

\- Tu t'es trompé de route, c'était celle-ci !

\- Tu es sûre Swan ? Parce qu'il me semble que le panneau là indique bien « Woodland Park Zoo », dit fièrement Killian.

Emma bougonna dans sa barbe et tourna la tête vers la vitre. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait être aussi faible lorsqu'elle était en présence de Killian. C'était tout bonnement inexplicable, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à lui résister, comme si elle était attirée à lui tel un aimant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était comme elle !

S'ils continuaient ainsi, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa relation avec Milah… Elle ne voulait pas briser le couple de Killian, il semblait heureux avec elle et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour lui.

 _Menteuse_ , fit une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle fit taire immédiatement.

Killian gara sa voiture dans le parking situé à l'entrée du zoo. Ils descendirent tous les trois de la voiture. Killian prit le sac à dos contenant le repas du midi et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand portail vert en fer forgé. Instinctivement, Mia prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et se saisit également de celle de Killian. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu mais ne firent pas le moindre commentaire.

Évidemment, Killian insista pour leur offrir les entrées, malgré les protestations d'Emma.

Ils déambulèrent dans les allées, Mia s'étonna de découvrir autant d'animaux. Killian prit un plaisir fou à lui expliquer d'où venaient ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais encore vus, comme les girafes, les ours blancs ou encore les chameaux.

Elle ria aux éclats devant les singes qui agissaient comme de vrais clowns, faisant des pitreries, criant et se chamaillant. Elle les admira encore quelques instants, surprise de voir ces animaux vifs et malicieux grimper avec agilité dans les arbres, s'y suspendre et même tendre la main vers elle. Elle voulut la prendre dans la sienne, mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

La petite fille s'amusait beaucoup et était heureuse comme jamais.

Elle s'émerveilla en découvrant le paon, qui visiblement de bonne humeur, décida d'ouvrir sa longue queue en une magnifique roue, dévoilant ainsi la jolie couleur de ses plumes.

Mais les animaux que Mia préféra furent les loups. Les fauves au pelage noir, blanc ou gris se montraient étrangement attirés par la foule et s'approchaient des grilles plus que d'ordinaire. Leur museau fin et pointu reniflait légèrement la clôture et leurs yeux vifs et brillants observaient les humains avec interrogation. Mais au moindre bruit, ils reculaient, apeurés. Mia les considéra avec attention, haussant un sourcil.

 _Comme son père_ , pensa Emma.

« Regarde maman, le bébé loup ! Il est beauuuu ! dit-elle en désignant le louveteau du doigt.

\- Oui, il l'est.

\- On peut en adopter un ?

\- Voyons Mia, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas.

\- Oh mais pourquoi ? Je lui ferai plein de câlins et il sera heureux. »

Killian s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait triste sans le reste de sa famille ?

\- Si, mais je l'aimerai tellement ; tellement comme le ciel, qu'il l'oubliera !

\- Les loups ne sont pas des animaux domestiques _little love_ …

\- C'est quoi domestique ?

\- C'est pour dire qu'ils préfèrent vivre en liberté, dans la nature.

\- Mais là ils sont dans des cages alors ils doivent être tristes !

\- Oui, sûrement.

\- Oh nonnnn ! s'horrifia la petite fille. On peut les libérer Killian ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Les pauvres… dit-elle la lèvre tremblotante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mia, fit Emma en se baissant à son tour, ils sont nourris et bien traités ici. Ils ne sont pas si malheureux que ça… »

Une petite larme coula lentement sur la joue de la petite fille qui semblait prendre conscience des choses de la vie un peu trop rapidement.

« Allez, allons manger, d'accord ?

\- Je pourrai avoir une glace ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur.

\- Ouaiiiis ! »

Et aussitôt, la peine qui se trouvait sur le visage de l'enfant disparut.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mia communiquant sa joie à ses parents qui oublièrent l'espace d'une journée que la petite famille qu'ils formaient n'était que temporaire. Mais tout ne dépendait que d'Emma après tout. Si elle acceptait de laisser une chance à Killian, ces journées-là pourraient devenir leur quotidien.

Ils rentrèrent vers seize heures chez Emma, et elle proposa à Killian de rester avec eux pour faire des crêpes, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il prit un plaisir fou à expliquer à sa fille quel ingrédient il fallait et comment les mélanger. Emma les observait du coin de l'œil en se disant que décidément elle pourrait vraiment s'habituer à cette vision de sa fille et Killian dans sa cuisine.

Oui, décidément, ce serait facile de voir ça tous les jours.

Emma s'occupa de faire cuire les crêpes, et Killian insista pour qu'elle en fasse sauter quelques unes. Elle n'y parvint pas tout de suite, ce qui fit rire leur fille. Killian vint à sa rescousse en lui montrant de quelle manière bouger la poêle. Emma, une nouvelle fois, fit abstraction des frissons qui s'emparaient d'elle lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle réussit et Mia applaudit, ravie. Évidemment, elle voulut aussi essayer alors Killian l'aida et ils parvinrent à lancer la crêpe dans les airs et à la rattraper.

Ils les dégustèrent ensuite, puis jouèrent à un jeu de cartes.

En fin de journée, Emma dit à Mia qu'il était temps d'aller se doucher et de se mettre en pyjama. Elle protesta, mais sous le regard noir de sa mère n'ajouta rien et monta à l'étage pour récupérer ses affaires.

\- Voudrais-tu rester pour dîner ? demanda Emma à Killian.

 _Voudrais-tu rester pour toujours ?_ fit une petite voix à l'intérieur d'Emma.

\- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici Killian…

\- Dans ce cas… Avec grand plaisir.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et son regard bleu pétilla davantage.

\- Tu n'as pas d'obligation… ? questionna Emma en faisant clairement allusion à Milah.

\- Non, pas ce soir. Je suis tout à vous.

\- Parfait, murmura Emma.

\- Mamaaaannnnn ! cria la voix de Mia.

\- J'arrive mon cœur ! dit-elle à l'intention de sa fille. Je vais la doucher, mets-toi à l'aise. On commandera des pizzas, ça te convient ?

\- Aye _love_. Tout me va.

\- Très bien. Fais comme chez toi !

Elle le laissa tout seul et monta rejoindre Mia. Elle l'aida à se déshabiller, vérifia la température de l'eau, puis la mit dans la baignoire.

Pendant ce temps, Killian faisait le tour du salon et observait les deux cadres photos posés sur la table basse du salon. L'un représentait Mia lorsqu'elle était bébé et l'autre Emma et Mia, riant aux éclats dans un parc. Il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de lui. La tristesse voila son visage alors qu'il prenait conscience que même s'il était désormais là pour sa fille, il avait quand même raté la première partie de sa vie. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Emma. Certes, il avait un sentiment d'amertume et de gâchis car il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait été un bon père, mais il n'avait aucun ressenti à son égard.

\- Killian, Killian ! Regarde !

La voix de Mia le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers sa fille qui arborait un pyjama rose bonbon sur lequel était représentée une princesse et un homme.

\- Là c'est Raiponce, dit-elle en désignant la princesse, et là c'est Flynnnn Rideeerrrr ! Moi je voudrais des cheveux comme elle, mais maman veut pas.

\- Ils sont un peu longs, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui mais après comment mon prince va me retrouver ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il te trouvera même si tu as les cheveux courts _little love_.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois avec un grand sourire.

\- Bon, on commande ces pizzas ? questionna Emma en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- Youpiiii ! s'écria Mia.

Ils s'accordèrent rapidement sur le choix de la nourriture et pendant qu'Emma appelait le pizzaiolo, Mia amena Killian dans sa chambre pour lui faire visiter.

\- Alors tu vois, ici y'a mes peluches. Tu connais déjà Olaf et Sven, mais j'ai aussi Pascal le caméléon, Maximus le cheval, Criquet le criquet et…

\- Et Mushu le dragon ?

\- Oui ! Tu le connais ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est lui qui aide Mulan à sauver la Chine.

\- Oui ! Là y'a Sébastien le crabe, mais aussi Polochon, oh Polochon, viens-là me faire un câlin !

\- Et celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en prenant un petit chien.

\- C'est le préféré de Maman. C'était à elle.

\- Ah bon ? fit Killian faussement surpris.

Il observa le petit chien, qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il n'était absolument pas abîmé et était tel qu'il se le rappelait : marron sur le dessus, blanc sous le dessous, avec deux longues oreilles, un petit museau marron, de grands yeux bleus et deux taches marron foncé sur une patte arrière.

Il regarda sous la patte arrière gauche et sourit nostalgiquement en voyant les lettres inscrites au marqueur noir, légèrement effacées par le temps : K+E

C'était lui qui le lui avait offert, il y avait désormais neuf ans.

 ** _Décembre 2005_**

\- Tu es sûre Swan ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon… Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir.

Les lèvres d'Emma esquissèrent un sourire de satisfaction et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Killian, brisant la distance entre eux. Il posa ses mains à sa taille et colla son bassin au sien.

\- Tes parents ne vont pas trouver ça étrange ?

\- Non. Ce sont même eux qui ont proposé…

\- Tu sais que ça ne fait même pas quinze jours que nous sommes ensemble… ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et tu t'en fiches ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Franchement, oui. Toutes ces conventions comme quoi il faut attendre un certain temps avant de faire ci ou de faire ça avec son… hésita-t-elle.

\- Son petit-ami, termina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- C'est complètement idiot ! Pourquoi ne pas justement en profiter au maximum ?

\- Je ne te savais pas si ouverte… Mais tu m'en vois ravi.

Elle ne répondit rien et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux afin de ramener sa bouche près de la sienne. Il l'embrassa doucement, tout en caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Emma accentua leur baiser en ouvrant la bouche et cherchant sa langue avec laquelle elle enroula la sienne.

Killian lutta pour contenir l'élan instinctif de son corps qui voulait se cambrer contre le sien. Il n'y parvint pas avec succès étant donné qu'Emma se serra davantage à lui, dévoilant le désir qui était le sien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et ils se réjouissaient de constater que le feu qui les avaient enflammés lors de leur premier baiser ne s'éteignait pas et au contraire se rallumait à chaque fois que leur peau entrait en contact. Cela dépassait largement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux jusqu'à présent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux étincelaient.

\- En revanche, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, certaines activités méritent qu'on attende non… ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse afin de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, et surtout pour que les battements de son cœur se calment. Elle craignait toujours que celui-ci explose tant il battait vite lorsqu'elle était avec Killian.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que je pourrais leur acheter ? questionna-t-il alors.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'acheter quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce sera Noël Emma, je ne vais pas venir sans rien !

\- Hum… réfléchit-elle, mon père sera enchanté si tu lui offres une bouteille de vin français, et ma mère… hum… un livre ? Elle aime beaucoup les contes d'Andersen, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas celui de la reine des neiges…

\- Très bien…

\- Mais je t'assure qu'ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu viens les mains vides !

\- Mais moi je m'en voudrais.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Un vrai gentleman hein ?

\- _Aye_ et je suis toujours un gentleman, Swan.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle s'échappa de ses bras et alla ouvrir. Elle revint avec deux pizzas et invita Killian à aller dans le salon.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé, et mangèrent tout en bavardant. Une fois le repas terminé, Killian débarrassa les restes, tandis qu'Emma allumait la télévision.

Il s'alarma lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler et il se précipita dans le salon. Il ne put se retenir de sourire en la voyant presque sautiller de joie.

\- Vite, viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

Il fut contraint de la suivre et de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle se lovait entre ses bras. Les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'une enfant, Emma observait l'écran de télévision avec excitation.

Killian passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la ramenant davantage contre lui. Il porta enfin son attention sur la télévision et arqua un sourcil en constatant que c'était un dessin animé.

\- Swan ?

\- Hum ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Chuuuut, le coupa-t-elle.

Il se tut alors qu'elle posait une main sur son torse. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers lui et le regarda avec inquiétude.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on le regarde ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit sincèrement.

\- J'adorais ce dessin animé quand j'étais petite…

Il attrapa son menton avec sa main et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas Emma. Surtout que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Quelle tragédie !

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est le meilleur qui existe, tu verras.

Ils se sourirent et reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

Lorsque le générique de fin se mit à défiler, Emma se releva et observa le visage de Killian afin de déceler ses émotions et son ressenti. Il ne laissa rien paraître et se contenta de l'observer un léger sourire trônant sur son visage.

\- Alors ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Pas mal… répondit-il en se gardant de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emma.

\- Pas mal ?! C'est tout ?!

Elle se leva et s'étira, mais fut ramenée en arrière sur les genoux de Killian. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Non, fit-il en entourant sa taille, tu avais raison, il est génial.

\- Ah !

\- Même si la réaction de Dimitri était prévisible.

\- Absolument pas !

\- C'était obligé qu'il refuse l'argent : il l'aime.

\- Oui, mais elle ne le savait pas.

\- Parfois, les filles semblent ne pas voir ce qu'il y a sous leur nez. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Qu'es-tu en train d'insinuer Jones ? Que tu étais là depuis le début et que je ne t'avais pas vu ?

\- Oh je sais que tu m'avais vu.

\- Vraiment ?

\- _Aye love_ , comment ne pas me voir, je suis…

\- … diablement beau ?

\- _Aye_.

\- Et incroyablement arrogant ?

\- Parfois.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas répliquer et elle n'en eut d'ailleurs pas l'occasion puisqu'il se jeta sans ménagement sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser devint rapidement intense, leurs respirations haletantes, leurs caresses plus demandeuses et Killian se trouva bien vite couché sur le canapé sous Emma.

L'atmosphère était devenue soudainement plus chaude et électrique.

Emma glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt noir de Killian et commença à lui caresser doucement la peau, tout en continuant à l'embrasser ardemment.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et quand Emma reconnut les voix de ses parents, elle se releva précipitamment. Killian se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé alors qu'Emma tentait, tant bien que mal, de remettre ses cheveux en place et de paraître tout à fait normale. Il se leva lui aussi et se mit à côté d'Emma.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Je ne pensais pas que vous rentreriez si tôt ! s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant, gênée.

Le père d'Emma fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune homme brun debout à côté de sa fille. La mère d'Emma, elle, en revanche, sourit franchement et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu dois être Killian ! Enchantée, je suis la mère d'Emma.

\- Bonsoir Madame, dit Killian en tendant la main vers elle.

\- Oh appelle-moi Ingrid, lui répondit-elle en ne prenant pas sa main, mais en le serrant contre elle.

\- Enchanté, Ingrid.

\- Et voici mon mari, Oliver.

Killian lui tendit la main en disant un « Bonsoir Monsieur », le père d'Emma saisit la main de Killian en plissant les yeux, comme pour le scruter, puis il lui sourit.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Emma.

\- Très bien, et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Oh, on a commandé des pizzas et on a regardé un dessin animé…

\- Ne me dis pas qu'Emma t'a forcé à regarder Anastasia ? coupa Ingrid en s'adressant à Killian.

\- Elle ne m'a pas forcé, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

\- Quand elle était petite, elle n'arrêtait pas avec ce dessin animé.

\- On était condamné à le regarder au moins une fois par jour pendant les vacances, sinon Mademoiselle n'était pas contente, ajouta Oliver, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oh que oui ! Je pense que je le connais par cœur ! Et tu te souviens la comédie qu'elle a fait pour avoir le petit chien là ?

\- Pooka ! s'écria Emma en souriant. Et si je me rappelle bien, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu !

\- Nous avions fait tous les magasins de jouets à l'époque et nous n'avions trouvé nulle part cette satanée peluche.

\- Tu avais pleuré comme une madeleine le jour de Noël en disant que « Dieu ne t'avait pas envoyé de signe », rit Oliver.

\- C'était vrai ! grogna Emma en rougissant.

Il ne manquerait plus que ses parents sortent des albums photos d'elle quand elle était petite et ce serait le pompon.

\- Désolée ma chérie. Killian, souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ?

\- Non ça va, je vous remercie. Je vais y aller.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit Emma en liant ses doigts aux siens.

\- On se revoit le 25 alors Killian ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien ! sourit Ingrid, alors bonne nuit et à bientôt.

\- À bientôt, répondit-il en les saluant de la tête.

Emma l'entraîna vers l'entrée. Killian la regardait, amusé.

\- Pauvre bébé Swan, qui n'avait pas eu sa peluche.

\- Tais-toi Jones, répliqua-t-elle en lui tapant sur le torse.

\- Comme tu voudras, dit-il en souriant et en l'embrassant.

\- À demain ? murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- À demain, _love_ , répondit-il doucement. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Killian.

Killian avait passé le réveillon tout seul, n'ayant plus aucune famille à part Liam qui était évidemment en mer, comme tous les ans. Il avait désormais l'habitude et ne s'en formalisait presque plus. Presque.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa joie lorsqu'Emma lui avait proposé de passer le repas de Noël avec ses parents. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, et peut-être que c'était un peu tôt, mais il n'en avait cure. Il était heureux de pouvoir passer cette fête en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait et de sa famille.

Le repas de Noël se déroula à merveille, les parents d'Emma furent ravis des présents ramenés par Killian, et ils lui offrirent, quant à eux, une écharpe bleu foncé, très jolie qui d'après Emma, mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Ils avaient décidé tous les deux de s'offrir leurs cadeaux plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient seulement tous les deux.

\- Voici ma chambre, dit Emma en ouvrant la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui était somme toute, ni trop originale, ni trop banale ; en un mot simple mais unique et qui représentait bien Emma. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tapa sur le coin à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'y asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux et Emma insista pour qu'il ouvre le sien en premier. La boîte était petite, comme une boîte à bijoux, emballée dans un papier rouge flamboyant. Il déchira doucement le papier, dévoilant une boîte noire qu'il ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : un porte clé en argent représentant le gouvernail d'un bateau auquel était lié un cygne. Il leva les yeux vers Emma en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Pour que j'ai toujours ma Swan avec moi ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- _Aye love_ , répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

\- Merci. C'est parfait.

Il l'embrassa, puis il lui tendit son cadeau. C'était également une boîte à bijoux, un peu plus grande que celle de Killian, emballée dans un papier vert brillant. Emma ouvrit le paquet et dévoila une boîte en velours rouge. Elle l'ouvrit et son regard s'illumina aussitôt.

\- Killian… C'est… magnifique.

Elle sortit le collier en argent au bout duquel pendait un médaillon rond avec des petites moulures s'apparentant à une sorte de couronne en forme de marguerite et en son centre le dessin de la bague de Claddagh.

\- Merci, merci, merci, répéta-t-elle en l'embrassant plusieurs fois sur la bouche.  
\- Joyeux Noël _love_.

\- Joyeux Noël Killian.

Elle lui demanda de l'accrocher à son cou et il s'exécuta, puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois-ci. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et lui murmura qu'il avait un deuxième cadeau pour elle.

\- Killian, on avait dit un seul cadeau.

\- Je sais, mais j'étais obligé de te l'acheter celui-là.

\- Obligé ?

Il hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers son sac à dos duquel il sortit un paquet avec une forme biscornue.

Emma fronça les sourcils et prit le paquet qui était mou. Impatiente, elle déchira le papier et explosa de joie en voyant ce qu'il contenait : la peluche d'Anastasia, le petit chien.

\- Pookaaaa ! s'écria-t-elle. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Comment as-tu fait ? Oh merci Killian, merci, merci !

Elle se jeta à son cou et le serra fort contre elle.

Elle le remercia encore et encore tout en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine.

Heureuse comme jamais.

Couchée dans son lit, Emma regarda le petit chien posé sur la table de nuit en souriant. Cet idiot, _son_ idiot, s'était démené pour se procurer cette peluche qui n'était sortie qu'en peu d'exemplaire. Mais il était parvenu à la lui trouver.

Ce n'était certes pas grand chose pour les autres, mais ça avait à ses yeux une valeur inestimable. Tout comme la relation qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle était redevenue une enfant l'espace de quelques minutes lorsqu'elle avait découvert la peluche, et s'était sentie comme une adolescente amoureuse et imbécile quand elle lui avait proposé d'inscrire leurs initiales sous la patte arrière. Il avait accepté d'un sourire.

Elle toucha le collier autour de son cou et tourna le médaillon plusieurs fois entre ses doigts. Elle sentit alors une petite encoche et se redressa dans son lit tout en l'ouvrant. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda le petit papier qu'il avait inséré à l'intérieur. Son cœur bondit et résonna avec force dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle prenait conscience du sens des mots qu'il avait écrits : « There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. K. »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise et en serrant le collier entre ses doigts.

Elle aussi elle pensait à lui chaque jour.  
Elle aussi, elle l'aimait.


	7. Chapitre 7

**7.**

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

\- Swan ?

\- Hey...

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui oui, toi aussi ?

\- Aye.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre vendredi soir ?

\- Hum…

Elle l'entendit tourner des pages, sûrement celles de son agenda, puis il soupira longuement.

\- Je suis de garde normalement, mais je vais demander à Robin d'échanger avec moi.

\- Sinon ce n'est pas grave, on peut le repousser à plus tard… C'est juste que je… je pensais qu'il serait temps qu'on lui dise.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Swan, il acceptera, il m'en doit une. Vendredi donc… Le grand soir.

\- Oui… dit-elle doucement. Sauf si tu veux qu'on attende…

\- Non, je crois qu'elle est…

\- Oui, elle est prête.

\- Bien.

\- Elle te réclame tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux (et Emma pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train de sourire).

\- Oui. Elle prétend que Sven a mal aux pattes…

Cette fois, il rit franchement.

\- Elle me manque aussi. J'ai eu beaucoup d'interventions ces derniers temps et peu la possibilité de me libérer.

\- D'accord…Est-ce que… hésita Emma.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Killian.

\- Milah peut venir si tu… si tu veux. Elle peut venir dîner avec nous.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne durant plusieurs secondes.

\- Non, répondit franchement Killian. Je préfère qu'on le fasse en famille, enfin… Je veux dire qu'on ne soit que tous les trois.

\- D'accord…

\- Mais merci d'avoir proposé.

\- Bien… À vendredi alors.

\- À vendredi Swan, bonne semaine.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien se dire, puis elle entendit une infirmière appeler Killian alors elle raccrocha la première.

Elle posa son portable sur la table, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Alors ? questionna Mary-Margaret en s'approchant du bureau d'Emma.

\- Oh, il vient vendredi… seul.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tant mieux ? s'étonna Emma.  
\- Oui. Mia n'aurait peut-être pas compris pourquoi cette femme était là…

\- Je sais, mais elle va bien être obligée de la côtoyer désormais.

\- Les choses se mettront en place avec le temps Emma, mais c'est mieux si vous n'êtes que tous les trois.

La jeune femme acquiesça alors que sa patronne déposait un dossier sur son bureau.

\- En parlant de médecins, il y a une remise de prix au Children's Hospital ce soir, je pensais que tu pourrais couvrir l'événement. Regina est malade.

\- Oui, pas de soucis.

\- Ok, tu as dans ce dossier toutes les informations à savoir sur John Dorian, le médecin qui va être honoré. Il faut que tu aies une interview de lui et de son partenaire chirurgien, Christopher Turk. Donc fais peut-être quelques recherches sur lui également.

\- Bien chef.

Mary-Margaret lui sourit, posa une main amicalement sur son épaule, et la laissa.

Emma se plongea dans son travail et le temps fila à une allure folle. Elle ne vit pas la journée passer. Elle quitta le bureau vers 16h15 afin de récupérer Mia à l'école à 16h30. Elle appela Elsa entre temps afin de savoir si elle pouvait garder sa fille, ce que son amie accepta avec joie.

Emma soupira en regardant sa garde-robe alors qu'Elsa entrait dans sa chambre.

\- Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée ! s'écria Emma.

\- Mais si, ta robe rouge là.

\- Elle ne doit plus m'aller.

\- Essaie-la, insista Elsa.

\- Elle va être trop moulante non ?

\- Essaie !

Emma se saisit de la robe accrochée au cintre et s'exécuta sans plus tarder. Elle s'observa dans le miroir en faisant la moue.

\- Elle est parfaite Emma !

\- Sûre ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Bon, adjugé alors.

Elsa laissa Emma finir de se préparer et retourna en bas pour s'occuper de Mia qui était en train de faire des coloriages.

Lorsqu'Emma descendit les marches, Mia leva les yeux de sa feuille et observa sa mère la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Waouhhh, maman tu es belleeeeeeeee !

Emma lui sourit alors que la petite se levait pour se jeter contre ses jambes.

\- Tu es une princesse mamannnn !

\- Si je suis une princesse, qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?

\- Mais je suis moi aussi une princesse, on est deux princesses !

Emma souleva sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Mia approcha son visage de celui de sa mère et planta ses yeux océan dans les siens. Puis elle lui fit un bisou esquimau, frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

\- Tu seras sage avec Elsa, hum ?

\- Oui maman princesse.

\- Très bien, allez zou, je dois y aller.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille puis la reposa au sol. Cette dernière retourna s'asseoir afin de continuer ses dessins.

Emma demanda à Elsa de coucher la petite assez tôt étant donné qu'elle avait repris l'école, puis elle leur dit au revoir et les quitta.

Le journal lui prêtait une voiture de fonction, ce qui était une aubaine étant donné qu'elle n'en avait plus.

Emma fut surprise de voir autant de monde à cette soirée de remise de prix. D'éminents médecins de plusieurs villes avaient fait le déplacement pour y assister. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû vérifier les informations récoltées par Regina sur les recherches du docteur Dorian, car il était étrange qu'un « simple médecin généraliste », comme elle l'avait noté, suscite autant d'engouement.

Grâce aux photographies du dossier, elle repéra immédiatement John Dorian ainsi que Christopher Turk. Elle se présenta à eux et ils acceptèrent avec joie de répondre à ses questions. Grâce à un groupe de chercheurs, dont Dorian était le dirigeant, ils avaient réussi à mettre au point un traitement qu'ils avaient appelé immunothérapie qui servait à contrer le cancer. Au lieu d'utiliser des médicaments détruisant les tumeurs, ces derniers renforçaient le système immunitaire, lui permettant de combattre et de se débarrasser des cellules cancéreuses de manière presque naturelle. Évidemment, ce traitement n'était malheureusement pas entièrement au point, mais les essais s'étaient montrés plus que concluants.

L'entretien dura une dizaine de minutes, et Emma les remercia chaleureusement. Elle avait désormais tout ce qui lui fallait pour rédiger son interview, mais elle se dit qu'il serait préférable de rester afin d'écouter le discours des deux médecins et d'avoir davantage de détails.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer au bar, elle sentit un regard dans son dos. Elle se tourna et retint sa respiration en reconnaissant la jeune femme brune qui la regardait avec mépris.

Milah.

Elle considéra un instant Milah, qui portait une robe noire mettant en valeur ses formes, et Emma ne put constater qu'une chose : elle était vraiment très belle. Elle saisissait pourquoi Killian était avec elle.

Emma lui sourit faiblement, mais Milah lui lança un regard noir et détourna aussitôt la tête, faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue. Emma respira de nouveau, mal à l'aise, et hésita à partir.

Elle tergiversa quelques instants, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de prendre une décision que son regard rencontrait celui de Killian. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il était en proie à une hallucination, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un franc sourire.

Il vint à la rencontre d'Emma.

\- Swan ? questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Pour le travail. J'ai interviewé Dr. Dorian et Dr. Turk.

\- Ah… Et alors, c'était intéressant ?

\- Très ! Je pensais rester écouter leur discours du coup.

Killian dévorait littéralement Emma des yeux, il trouvait que sa petite robe rouge la rendait particulièrement attirante, et le sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il l'avait vue ne s'estompait pas. Milah se joignit alors à eux et passa un bras autour de la taille de Killian comme pour marquer sa propriété (non en fait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait).

\- Bonsoir Emma, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Bonsoir Milah, répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Avoir Killian les soirs de week-end ne te suffit pas, il faut aussi que tu le voies pendant la semaine ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Milah ! s'exclama Killian en la regardant avec surprise. Ce n'…

\- Oui, répondit Emma en coupant la parole à Killian et en regardant Milah froidement. Tu comprends, lorsqu'on se voit les week-ends, _notre_ fille est là, alors je ne peux pas l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

\- Pardon ? s'effara Milah en ouvrant la bouche de stupéfaction.

Killian fixait Emma, le corps tendu comme jamais, ne comprenant pas à quel petit jeu elle jouait.

Emma leva alors les yeux au ciel en soupirant de manière exagérée. Elle mit la main dans son sac et en sortit sa carte de journaliste qu'elle plaça sous le nez de Milah qui ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour Killian, dit-elle agacée, mais pour eux.

Elle désigna du doigt Dorian et Turk.

\- Nous sommes tous des adultes ici, poursuivit Emma, et si Killian vient aussi souvent, c'est pour voir Mia et rien d'autre. Il faut arrêter la paranoïa.

\- La paranoïa ? La paranoïa ?! répéta Milah incrédule. Alors le baiser échangé ne voulait absolument rien dire ?

Emma tiqua sur l'emploi du « le », mais ne fit aucune remarque ne voulant pas mettre Killian dans une situation encore plus délicate.

\- Non, fit-elle en évitant le regard de Killian.

\- Non ? questionna-t-il en essayant d'attirer son regard vers le sien, mais ils furent interrompus par le directeur de l'hôpital qui les invita à s'installer car le discours allait commencer.

Emma en profita pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et s'éclipser. Tant pis pour le discours, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite. Elle manquait d'air. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à les voir ici, tous les deux, et encore moins à ce que Milah s'en prenne ouvertement à elle.

Certes, Killian et elle n'étaient pas tout blanc, mais insinuer qu'elle en voulait plus de lui, c'était… c'était… c'était la vérité, reconnut Emma en claquant la portière de la voiture.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé passé ses soirées avec lui, toutes ses soirées. Et ses journées. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait tout ça ! Le voir avec une autre femme lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Elle voulait Killian, elle l'avait toujours voulu.  
Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et voudrait également encore d'elle.

Les journées s'écoulèrent rapidement après l'événement de lundi soir et vendredi arriva très rapidement. Emma rentra plus tôt du travail afin de préparer le repas pour la grande annonce de la soirée. Elle était étrangement inquiète de la réaction de sa fille. Elle savait que Mia serait très heureuse d'apprendre que Killian était son père, mais elle craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille. Elle ne pourrait la blâmer, elle avait privé sa fille d'un merveilleux père.

Une boule s'était formée dans son ventre et semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction tout en préparant le repas.

Elle partit récupérer Mia à l'école et la petite fille lui raconta sa journée sans omettre un seul détail.

\- Et après la maîtresse nous a demandé ce qu'on voulait faire quand on sera grand.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Que je voudrais être princesse comme ma maman.

Emma sourit et regarda sa fille avec tendresse par le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Mais elle a dit que c'était pas un vrai métier. Alors j'ai dit que j'aimerais être médecin comme Killian ou sauveuse de loups.

\- Sauveuse de loups ? demanda Emma en se garant.

\- Ben oui ! Les mettre dans les forêts pour pas qu'ils soient en cage.

\- Ah… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un métier non plus ça.

\- Oui, dit Mia en haussant les épaules, c'est ce que la maîtresse a dit aussi. Mais je voudrais bien…

La petite fille fit la moue alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture. Emma prit son cartable et elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans la maison.

\- Hummm ! Ça sent bonnn ! s'exclama Mia les narines aux aguets.

\- C'est pour ce soir. Nous avons un invité.

Mia réfléchit quelques secondes puis son visage s'illumina et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

\- Killian mange avec nous ? questionna-t-elle tout excitée.

\- Oui.

Elle lâcha un immense « ouiiiiiii », un large sourire barrant son visage. Elle demanda à sa mère l'autorisation de mettre une jolie robe pour le meilleur des médecins et sa mère n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

À dix-neuf heures pétantes, la sonnerie retentit et Mia dévala les escaliers comme une furie, elle rata la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long. Emma sortit de la cuisine en courant et releva sa fille qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait rien de bien grave, mais elle s'était cognée fortement les genoux contre le sol.

\- Swan ? demanda une voix inquiète à travers la porte.

\- Entre ! répondit Emma.

Elle serra Mia contre elle en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et en frottant doucement le dos de la petite afin de la calmer. Elle se redressa en la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

Killian, qui avait les mains chargées, posa tout sur le sol et se précipita vers Emma et Mia. La petite fille continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes alors que Killian l'enlaçait à son tour, posant une main autour de la taille d'Emma. Il lut sur les lèvres d'Emma qu'elle était tombée en descendant les escaliers. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, tout en lui caressant doucement sa joue ruisselante de larmes.

\- Ça va aller ma chérie… murmura Emma.

\- J'ai… j'ai… ma… maaal… sanglota l'enfant.

\- Ce n'est que le contre coup, _little love_ , rien de bien méchant…

La petite leva ses yeux bleus rougis de larmes vers Killian, la lèvre toujours tremblotante.

\- Je… veux… Svennnn…

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Killian pour gravir les marches quatre à quatre et les redescendre aussi vite avec la peluche en main. Il la donna à Mia qui la serra contre elle en plaquant son visage contre le renne.

Emma alla dans la salle à manger et posa Mia sur le rebord de la table. Killian se pencha vers l'avant et observa les genoux de la petite. Rien n'était cassé, mais elle aurait sans nul doute de gros bleus le lendemain.

\- Tu as de la crème contre les chocs ?

\- J'ai de l'arnica.

\- Parfait.

\- Je vais chercher le tube.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle montait dans la salle de bain. Elle prit la pommade, se lava les mains et redescendit rapidement. Elle appliqua du gel sur les genoux de sa fille qui ne dit rien et sembla même se décontracter au fur et à mesure que sa mère la massait.

\- C'est mieux ? demanda Emma en se relevant.

\- Oui… Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Bisous magiques ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Emma sourit et déposa deux petits baisers sur ses genoux, sur lesquels elle souffla ensuite. Elle questionna sa fille du regard, qui sourit enfin, mais pas complètement. Elle baissa les yeux, comme si elle n'osait demander quelque chose.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il faut aussi les bisous magiques d'un vrai médecin, tu ne crois pas ? interrogea Emma un sourire en coin.

Mia hocha la tête plusieurs fois en souriant vraiment cette fois-ci. Killian sourit à son tour et s'exécuta, faisant comme Emma quelques secondes auparavant. Emma et Killian échangèrent un regard complice alors que Mia câlinait Sven.

\- Allez miss, dit Emma en posant sa fille au sol, tu ne voulais pas donner quelque chose à Killian.

\- Si. C'est dans ma chambre.

\- Va le chercher, mais ne cours pas !

\- Oui, maman…

La petite fille marcha lentement jusqu'aux escaliers et monta les marches une à une très doucement, en prenant toutes les précautions du monde. Killian échappa un petit rire et Emma lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre en se retenant de rire elle aussi.

\- Ne te moque pas d'elle ! Elle était tellement impatiente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en posant son regard océan sur elle.

Emma se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux. Elle invita Killian à aller dans la cuisine. Il récupéra les affaires posées sur le sol et tendit la plante qu'il avait dans les bras à Emma : une orchidée blanche.

Emma s'en saisit en souriant, ravie. C'était sa fleur préférée, et évidemment qu'il s'en rappelait.

\- Il ne fallait rien amener… Merci. Elle est superbe.

Elle plaça un baiser sur sa joue et elle le sentit frémir sous ses lèvres. Elle recula bien vite et posa la plante sur la table.

\- Je t'offre un verre ?

\- Aye.

\- Bière ?

\- Aye.

Elle ouvrit le frigo et se saisit de deux bouteilles. Elle les lui tendit ainsi que l'ouvre-bouteille, alors qu'elle prenait deux verres. Il les ouvrit et versa le liquide dans les verres. Il lui en donna un. Elle le remercia.

Mia fit son irruption dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, les mains derrière le dos. Elle sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air étrangement timide, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Soudainement, elle courut vers Killian et lui tendit une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres capitales son prénom.

\- Merci, dit-il doucement en la prenant.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, en sortit la feuille pliée à l'intérieur et son cœur crut fondre en la dépliant et en voyant ce qu'elle avait dessiné : une grande maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois. Elle avait représenté Emma, elle-même et Killian, et elle leur donnait la main à tous les deux. Elle avait également inscrit en haut 'MERCI', avec plusieurs petits cœurs.

Il se gratta derrière l'oreille, visiblement pour cacher son émotion, mais il ne dupa absolument pas Emma qui vit ses yeux briller intensément.

Il tendit les bras vers Mia dans lesquels elle se jeta. Il la prit sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui.

\- Merci beaucoup _little love_. Je suis très content. Merci.

\- C'est nous trois ! rayonna la petite fille. Je peux boire du jus d'orange moi maman ?

Emma acquiesça de la tête et servit un verre à sa fille. Ils trinquèrent et discutèrent tous les trois tandis qu'Emma finalisait le plat. Ils se mirent rapidement à table et furent noyés sous les paroles de Mia qui ne faisait que parler des animaux qu'ils avaient vus l'autre fois au zoo, plaignant encore les loups.

Ils dégustèrent le dessert, et Emma regarda Killian, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était temps et il hocha subrepticement la tête.

\- On peut regarder Raiponce maintenant ?

\- Après ma chérie, Killian et moi avons quelque chose à te dire…

Les battements du cœur d'Emma accélérèrent dans sa poitrine, et ses mains devinrent moites. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trop chaud, son ventre se serra et elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu te rappelles la peluche du petit chien que tu m'as montrée la dernière fois ? demanda soudainement Killian.

\- Oui. Celle de maman.

\- Oui… Tu as sûrement dû remarquer ce qu'il y avait écrit sous une patte arrière.

Mia hocha la tête, mais ne semblait pas comprendre où voulait en venir Killian.

\- K+E ! dit Mia.

\- K+E… répéta Killian.

\- Pour Killian et Emma, lâcha Emma en observant la réaction de sa fille.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et mâcha une nouvelle part de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Killian et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps Mia, fit Emma.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous étions plus jeunes, continua Killian.

\- À l'université, poursuivit Emma, et nous sommes tombés amoureux.

\- Nous nous sommes aimés très fort, développa Killian.

\- Mais il a dû partir en Irlande alors… dit Emma la gorge serrée.

\- Alors nous ne sommes pas restés ensemble, continua Killian en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma comme pour l'encourager et lui montrer que tout irait bien.

Mia avait posé sa cuillère et observait ses parents, incrédule. Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui dire. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, les laissant leur avouer de leur propre bouche.

\- Une fois parti… Je… hésita Emma la gorge extrêmement nouée et les larmes aux yeux, je… me suis rendue compte que je t'attendais… Et… je… Je ne l'ai pas dit à Killian…et… je…

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de continuer. Killian caressait doucement sa main avec son pouce. Mia se leva alors de sa chaise et alla vers sa mère. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et murmura de sa petite voix :

\- Je t'aime maman.

Emma hocha la tête, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Elle pleurait silencieusement, ne pouvant dire un autre mot. Killian se leva à son tour et vint à côté de la chaise d'Emma. Elle leva son visage humide de larmes vers lui, et il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il la faisait se lever. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, fermement.

\- Je suis tellement… tellement… tellement… désolée…

Il caressa ses cheveux et l'enlaça encore davantage. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et accola son front au sien. Ils sentirent alors tous deux contre leurs jambes deux petits bras les enlacer. Killian se baissa et prit Mia dans ses bras. Elle passa un bras autour du cou d'Emma et un autre autour de celui de Killian, les yeux brillants.

\- Alors tu es mon papa ?

\- Aye _litte love_.

Le sourire de Mia sembla illuminer toute la pièce et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, à travers ses larmes.

\- Ouiiiiii ! Papa !

Mia entoura ses bras autour du cou de Killian qui sourit, heureux et comblé, et il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa fille qui sautillait de joie dans ses bras. Emma regarda Killian en sanglotant doucement, sans que le sourire sur ses lèvres ne disparaisse.

Mia se tourna vers Emma et voulut que ses deux parents la prennent dans leurs bras comme deux minutes auparavant.

La fillette les considéra soudain avec sérieux et demanda :

\- C'est quand que j'ai une petite sœur ?


	8. Chapitre 8

**8.**

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant la demande de sa fille tandis que Killian riait doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas encore prévu… répondit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Et tu habiteras quand avec nous ?

\- Mia… dit doucement Emma en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Killian ne…

Mais elle ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase tant sa fille était heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas briser ses attentes alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle d'une telle d'importance.

La fillette s'agita dans leurs bras et ils la reposèrent au sol. Elle fit le tour de la table en sautillant et en criant de joie, répétant inlassablement « j'ai un papa ! j'ai un papa ! »

Ses parents l'observèrent en riant et Killian passa instinctivement un bras autour de la taille d'Emma qui sourit et le regarda du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant de sécher ses larmes.

\- On peut voir Raiponce maintenant, maman _et papa_?

\- Oui, va dans le salon. Je vais débarrasser la table.

\- D'accord !

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoive, Mia récupéra le dessin qu'elle avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt à son père et se rendit, toute contente, dans le salon.

Une fois sortie de la pièce, Emma se tourna vers Killian et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part, mais il sourit, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait contre elle. Elle posa sa joue contre la sienne et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Oui, c'est pareil pour moi.

Il fronça les sourcils et battit plusieurs fois des cils. Son cœur s'emplit d'une joie sans nom lorsqu'il comprit à quoi elle faisait référence : quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et qu'elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était désolée. Visiblement elle éprouvait la même chose que lui.

\- Bien, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa amoureusement. Il caressa une de ses joues à l'aide de son pouce et elle sourit sous sa caresse.

\- Il faut que je règle les choses avec Milah.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Évidemment, susurra-t-elle.

\- Mais, dit-il doucement en approchant ses lèvres des siennes, je pense que je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que les lèvres d'Emma se mouvaient lentement sur les siennes. Il raffermit son étreinte, collant son corps brûlant de désir au sien.

\- Maman ? Kil… Papa ?! appela Mia depuis le salon.

Haletants, ils stoppèrent leur baiser et se sourirent comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit. Ils débarrassèrent la table en quatrième vitesse et furent en un rien de temps dans le salon. Mia insista pour s'asseoir entre ses deux parents et tendit de nouveau son dessin à Killian sur lequel elle avait ajouté trois flèches au-dessus des personnages : Maman, Mia, Papa. Le sang se figea dans les veines de Killian alors qu'il prenait conscience de la nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui : il allait pouvoir fonder une vraie famille avec sa fille et la femme de sa vie.

Alors que le dessin animé commençait, Mia posa sa tête contre son torse, il mit sa main sur son dos et Emma lia ses doigts aux siens en lui souriant tendrement. Il se dit alors qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes et qu'il n'échangerait sa place avec personne, ni pour rien au monde.

 ** _Juin 2009_**

 _20 juin 2009_

Mon cher Killian,

Ruby me soutient que t'envoyer une lettre est vieux jeu et complétement dépassé. Mais… Je pense qu'il est plus facile de t'en dire plus par lettre que par sms, donc, tant pis, j'assume totalement !

Notre road-trip se passe à merveille. Enfin. Je ne sais pas si je peux le qualifier ainsi étant donné que je le fais sans toi. Nous sommes actuellement à Montréal et visitons chaque jour de nouveaux endroits de la ville tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, et j'ai un petit pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je me rends compte que je ne vis pas ces moments en ta présence. Tu adorerais cette ville parce qu'elle est urbaine (très très quadrillée d'ailleurs !) et à la fois naturelle : rien à voir avec Boston ! L'air y est respirable et qu'est-ce que c'est agréable ! Les gens sont sympathiques, c'est incroyable ! Les maisons ressemblent à celles que tu m'as montrées sur tes cartes postales d'Angleterre, alors j'imagine que si tu étais avec moi tu serais nostalgique de ton Irlande (on y va quand d'ailleurs ?!). J'ai réussi à convaincre Ruby d'aller courir sur le Mont Royal hier (tu sais, c'est ce qu'ils appellent ici une montagne, mais en fait c'est plutôt une sorte de grande colline !) et nous avons été épatées par la vue magique qu'on a de la ville une fois au sommet (d'ailleurs c'est la vue sur la photo que je t'envoie avec cette lettre, comme ça tu peux mieux t'en rendre compte !).

Bref, nous profitons au maximum, même si nos petits-amis de médecins (dixit Ruby), sont eux obligés de travailler et nous manquent immensément (oui, tu as bien lu). J'espère en tout cas que tu n'as tué personne.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi.

Je t'aime.  
Emma.

 _25 juin 2009_

Ma Swan,

Je sais, je te réponds avec cinq jours de retard, mais que veux-tu, sauver des vies prend du temps (d'ailleurs pour répondre à ton interrogation : non je n'ai tué personne. Tu as donc si peu confiance en ton petit-ami médecin ?) J'imagine que tu recevras cette lettre quand tu seras à Toronto puisque c'est l'adresse que tu m'as donnée…

Tes journées me semblent bien excitantes (pas autant que toi, love, je te rassure…) comparées aux miennes : je me lève à 5h tous les jours (j'aime me lever tôt, mais faut pas non plus exagérer !) pour effectuer des rondes interminables auprès des patients avec nos chefs résidents. Ensuite l'après-midi, je traite différents cas. Hier, j'ai soigné une jeune femme qui avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie en s'ouvrant les veines des bras… Je peux te dire que tu remets en question un tas de choses quand tu vois à quel point certaines personnes sont mal dans leur peau pour en arriver là. Tout ça pour te dire, qu'il faut que tu profites à fond de ton voyage (même si ton merveilleux petit-ami n'est pas à tes côtés). Et je finis généralement mes journées vers 21h (quand on est pas aux urgences). Mais j'adore ce qu'on nous enseigne, tout comme être avec les patients et les aider à aller mieux. C'est une vraie fierté de pouvoir les aider.  
Merci pour ta lettre et ta carte (sacrée vue en effet, mais pourrais-tu penser la prochaine fois à t'inclure sur la photo ?).

Et tu pourras dire à Ruby que s'envoyer des lettres n'a rien de désuet, ce n'est pas de notre faute si Victor refuse qu'ils s'écrivent !

Tu me piques ma phrase là ou je rêve ?! Serais-tu en train de devenir une grande romantique ? Toi, Emma Swan ?! Puisqu'on fait dans le romantisme, je ne vais pas me priver : un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Je t'aime plus.

Killian.

 _29 juin 2009_

Killian !

J'ai failli ne pas recevoir ta lettre ! Nous avons quitté l'hôtel à 12h15 et le facteur est passé à 12h12 ! Alors tu as eu de la chance, sinon je serais en train de t'écrire une missive pas très agréable (bon c'est faux car tu me manques tellement que je n'aurais pas pu t'en vouloir si tu ne m'avais pas répondu…)

Nous sommes à Vancouver aujourd'hui, ce qui marque presque la fin de notre séjour. Nous rentrons dans moins d'une semaine et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point l'idée de te revoir me réjouit (Mon Dieu, que m'as-tu fait ? Me voilà une âme esseulée qui ne peut vivre sans l'homme qu'elle aime !)

Notre séjour à Toronto s'est très bien déroulé. Ruby a réussi à me faire monter dans la Tour CN, l'immense tour qui fait plus de 400 mètres. Je peux te dire que dans l'ascenseur en verre, on ne faisait pas les fières. Mais quel pied une fois en haut ! Et tu ne vas pas me croire, mais nous avons dépassé nos limites puisqu'on s'est suspendu à la tour dans des combinaisons orange (totalement ridicules) durant plusieurs minutes. C'était effrayant, mais tellement excitant ! D'ailleurs, je te joins une photo de nous en suspension dans les airs, comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas écouté (Ruby me demande de te dire qu'il faut la montrer à Victor !) C'était en tout cas une sacrée expérience. Faudra qu'on y retourne ensemble.

Bien sûr que non je ne doute pas de toi, idiot va ! Tu es un très bon interne et seras un excellent médecin, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu es fait pour ça, c'est ta vocation et tu le sais, tout comme moi.

Je suis désolée pour ta patiente, mais je suis contente qu'elle soit en vie : la voici avec une seconde chance, qu'elle saura, je l'espère saisir. Fais attention à ne pas trop t'impliquer avec tes patients, hein… Je veux te retrouver en parfaite forme à mon retour !

Et oui, visiblement être loin de toi fait rejaillir ce côté romantique que j'essaie désespérément d'enfouir. Mais vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends ; je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps… (J'espère que tu as reconnu, sinon ça va barder pour ton matricule Jones !)

À très vite.

J'en doute. JE t'aime.

Emma.

 _1erjuillet 2009_

Love,

Je t'écris entre deux patients, durant ma courte pause : il y a eu un carambolage impressionnant dans la ville et de nombreux blessés (et morts) sont à déplorer.

Tu es belle, même dans ton costume orange de prisonnière, les cheveux volant au vent, et ton si merveilleux sourire. Tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

K.

Killian rentra à l'appartement, complètement lessivé et anéanti. Il avait passé deux jours entiers à l'hôpital, à courir dans tous les sens, à faire des piqûres, des perfusions, à recoudre, et à bander une multitude de personnes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu plusieurs patients, suite à l'immense accident et il était dans un état moral qu'on pouvait qualifier de déplorable.

Il quitta ses chaussures en soupirant longuement et ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière : il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre par cœur. Il y entra et sursauta en remarquant une ombre bouger et courir vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'Emma se jetait contre lui, et ses bras se serrèrent automatiquement autour d'elle, l'enlaçant avec force et tendresse. Elle le couvrit de baisers : nez, joues, front, bouche, cou tandis qu'il caressait doucement sa chevelure.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et l'observa avec inquiétude.

\- Que fais-tu ici Emma ?

\- Je suis revenue dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Il la regarda, l'air affligé, mais paradoxalement heureux et l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Ils durent cependant rompre leur étreinte, tant la respiration leur manquait. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Merci d'être rentrée. Je t'aime.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres afin qu'il comprenne à quel point il lui avait manqué, mais aussi qu'elle était là pour lui dans les moments difficiles comme celui-ci.

Il glissa ses mains dans son dos et détacha les liens qui retenaient sa robe. Celle-ci tomba au sol dans un bruissement. Elle ne portait qu'un simple dessous en dentelle noir et il se passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure tout en la regardant avec désir.

Elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt bleu et le lui enleva. Son torse musclé se dessina sous ses doigts, et elle le caressa tendrement.

Killian sentit l'impatience d'Emma alors qu'elle déboutonnait rapidement son pantalon. Il lui attrapa les mains en lui souriant et déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'il descendait le long de sa poitrine et embrassait délicatement ses seins, parfaits et ronds. Il posa une main en coupe sur l'un d'eux, tout en continuant de lécher et suçoter un téton. Elle soupira de bien être et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et elle sentit le matelas sous elle alors qu'il la couchait sur le lit. Ses doigts caressèrent son torse puis glissèrent jusqu'à son ventre et à l'encolure de son pantalon. Elle le déboutonna cette fois-ci et il l'aida quand elle voulut le lui retirer.

La bouche de Killian s'empara une nouvelle fois de la sienne tandis que ses doigts couraient sur son ventre et jusqu'à sa petite culotte. Instinctivement, elle plaqua son bassin au sien, sentant contre son bas ventre l'érection de Killian. Il lui retira doucement son dernier vêtement, puis fit glisser un doigt vers son intimité. Elle se contracta, haletante alors qu'il caressait son clitoris. Elle se tordit sur le lit et agrippa les draps fermement.

Des bouffées de chaleur s'insinuaient en Emma d'une manière totalement irrévocable. Elle poussait des gémissements de plaisir et alors qu'il remontait doucement vers son visage en parsemant son corps de baisers, elle attrapa le tissu de son caleçon, le descendit et prit pleinement son sexe entre ses mains.

Il roucoula de plaisir tout en l'embrassant.

Elle le supplia du regard et il n'attendit pas davantage pour pénétrer en elle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Des vagues de plaisir les saisissaient de toutes parts et Emma ne put se retenir de crier. Elle tendait les reins vers lui, arquant son corps vers le sien, entrechoquant leurs chairs. Elle l'implora d'aller plus vite et il ne se fit pas prier.

Emma sentit monter en elle l'orgasme et elle se mordit la langue alors que Killian s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en elle. Elle explosa autour de lui en criant de plaisir alors que la cadence des mouvements avait atteint une allure folle. Il vint en elle tout en gémissant à son tour d'un plaisir intense et fulgurant.

Il s'appuya sur ses mains et la regarda avec un amour débordant.

\- Je t'aime Emma.

Elle avança son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec folie.

\- Je t'aime Killian.

Ils se sourirent, à bout de souffle, puis il se retira et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent sans plus tarder.

Ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour cette nuit-là, Killian se perdant totalement en Emma, cherchant à oublier la réalité dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait.

Il ne travaillait pas le lendemain matin, alors ils passèrent leur matinée au lit. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par le facteur qui avait une lettre recommandée pour Killian. Il signa le récépissé et vint s'asseoir sur le coin du lit en observant l'enveloppe avec appréhension.

Étaient inscrits en haut à gauche le nom et l'adresse de l'expéditeur : St James's Hospital, James Street, Dublin 8, Ireland.

Emma, qui était restée couchée, s'assit derrière lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard bleu s'était assombri. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit, mais l'expression sérieuse sur son visage ne disparut pas.

\- N'aie pas peur… dit-elle doucement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû postuler Emma…

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si !

\- Non. Si jamais je suis accepté, ça signifie que… que je suis obligé d'y aller. Et je ne veux pas te quitter…

Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'enveloppe blanche qu'il tenait serrée entre ses doigts. Lorsque Connor Walsh lui avait dit qu'un poste d'interne s'était miraculeusement libéré dans l'hôpital de Dublin, Killian n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait envoyé son dossier. Emma l'avait évidemment encouragé, lui disant que c'était pour lui une occasion en or. Elle se fichait de la distance et avait dit qu'au pire elle le suivrait. Il l'avait cru, mais maintenant qu'il tenait son avenir entre ses mains, tout lui semblait plus compliqué. Emma s'était trouvé un travail au journal de la ville, et elle ne pourrait le quitter aussi facilement sans risquer de mettre sa carrière en danger…

Il inspira doucement et décida qu'il était temps. Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la feuille qu'il déplia. Il la lut et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en voyant que l'hôpital l'avait retenu. Emma s'était levée et attendait qu'il lui dise la réponse. Il n'en eut pas besoin car elle lut sur son visage sa joie mais également sa déception.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il se levait.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa ardemment.

\- Merci… répondit-il contre sa bouche.

Il agrippa sa taille et la rapprocha encore davantage de lui. Elle caressa doucement sa joue en lui souriant sincèrement.

\- Mon futur chirurgien…

\- Rien n'est encore fait _love_ … Cette dernière année sera aussi difficile que la première…

\- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour toi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lui souriant amoureusement.

\- Je peux refuser Emma, fit-il en la regardant très sérieusement.

Elle fit des signes de négation de la tête et attrapa son visage de ses deux mains, le forçant à la regarder.

\- Hors de question. Tu sais très bien que si tu refuses ce stage, aucun autre hôpital ne t'acceptera et tu ne pourras plus faire le métier que tu aimes. Je vais quitter mon emploi et je viens avec toi à Dublin.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça…

\- Ça tombe bien puisque c'est moi qui en prends la décision.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Aye _love_.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Heureux à l'idée de démarrer une nouvelle vie ensemble.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Emma n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Vous ne pouvez quitter votre travail Mademoiselle Swan, c'était clairement stipulé dans votre contrat.

\- J'ai le droit de démissionner il me semble !

\- Non, vous n'avez pas encore effectué assez d'heures dans nos services. Si vous décidez de nous quitter, il va falloir payer des dommages et intérêts.

\- Qui s'élèvent à combien ?

\- Beaucoup trop pour vous j'en ai bien peur. Si vous partez de chez nous pour aller chez la concurrence…

\- Non ! s'écria Emma en coupant la parole à son patron. Je pars pour des raisons personnelles.

Monsieur Gold arqua un sourcil et considéra Emma avec dédain.

\- Nous avons tous des vies privées Mademoiselle Swan, mais celles-ci ne doivent pas empiéter sur nos vies professionnelles.

\- Je trouverai une solution. Je ne peux plus travailler pour vous.

\- Je saisirai le tribunal administratif et faites-moi confiance, vous perdrez tout ce que vous avez. On ne quitte pas le Boston's Gold comme ça !

Des sueurs froides parcouraient tout le corps d'Emma, tout comme de nombreux tremblements qu'elle essayait de contenir. Elle fulminait intérieurement et ne pouvait pas croire que son patron se montrait aussi dur et méprisant envers elle.

\- Combien d'heures dois-je accomplir avant de pouvoir partir ?

\- Hum… Vous avez commencé il y a cinq mois et nous vous avons engagé pour trois ans. Il faut donc faire un an et demi minimum sans risque de poursuites.

\- Un an et demi ?!

Il hocha la tête tout en la scrutant froidement.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas lu le contrat Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais ? Les clauses, même si elles sont écrites en fin de papier, sont les plus importantes. Vous devriez le savoir. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau. Exécution !

Elle se leva de sa chaise comme un automate, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Depuis quand n'était-ce pas possible de quitter un travail ?! C'était complétement absurde ! Elle prit son téléphone et appela son père à qui elle demanda les coordonnées de son amie Annalise Keating, avocate renommée. Elle entra rapidement en contact avec elle et elles se donnèrent rendez-vous l'après-midi même.

Annalise reposa le contrat sur la table, tout en retirant ses lunettes. Elle inspira profondément et pinça ses lèvres, ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

\- Je suis désolée Emma. Tout est indiqué dans le contrat. Si tu quittes la firme avant un an et demi minimum, tu t'engages à rembourser intégralement tes dettes envers eux, et celles-ci s'élèveraient à plus de cent mille dollars.

\- Cent mille… ? Mais je ne les ai pas…

\- Personne ne les a, à part Gold. Ton père aurait dû me dire que tu recherchais un travail dans le journalisme, je t'aurais tout de suite dit de ne pas t'engager avec lui. C'est un requin.

Emma se prit la tête entre ses mains, refoulant ses larmes. Si elle annonçait à Killian qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre en Irlande, elle savait d'avance la réponse qu'il allait lui donner : il n'irait pas sans elle. Et ce serait alors toute sa carrière à lui qui serait remise en question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

Elle sentit les mains d'Annalise se poser sur ses épaules, afin de lui apporter son soutien.

\- Un an et demi, ce n'est pas long Emma…

\- Je sais, articula-t-elle.

Elle savait aussi que même si un an et demi n'était rien, Killian refuserait catégoriquement de la laisser derrière lui. Il préfèrerait abandonner sa carrière plutôt que de l'abandonner elle. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander ça. Ce n'était pas envisageable, même l'espace d'une seconde.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, tout en se redressant. Elle remercia l'avocate qui lui sourit tristement et elle quitta son bureau.

Elle erra le reste de la journée dans la ville, le cœur lourd. Elle ne pouvait dire la vérité à Killian. Elle ne pouvait le priver ainsi de la chance qui s'offrait à lui.

Elle se promena dans le parc, la gorge complètement serrée. Elle s'assit sur un banc et prit son portable entre ses mains tremblantes.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ça. Mais il le fallait pour le bien de Killian. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, et c'est pour cela que son bonheur passait avant tout le reste.

Son avenir était plus important que tout, même s'il se ferait sans elle.

Elle trouva le prénom qu'elle cherchait dans ses contacts, hésita quelques secondes et appuya sur le bouton. Elle mit le combiné à son oreille et attendit, les sonneries retentissant à ses tempes comme les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Killian ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais c'était ce sur quoi elle comptait.


	9. Chapitre 9

**9.**

 ** _10 juillet 2009_**

Emma avait du mal à dormir. Elle se réveillait affolée presque toutes les nuits, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre, à bout de souffle. Troublée et tourmentée, elle ne parvenait qu'à se calmer en sentant les bras de Killian autour de sa taille.

Elle avait pris la décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie sept jours plus tôt. Sept jours qu'elle vivait dans l'angoisse. Sept jours qu'elle n'existait plus. Le chagrin la saisissant de plein fouet et s'emparant de la moindre petite parcelle de son être, s'insinuant en elle comme le sang coule dans les veines.

Elle faisait comme si tout allait bien lorsqu'elle était avec Killian. Elle profitait de lui tant qu'il était encore temps, l'aimant de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. La séparation n'en serait que plus difficile. Elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais, mais il le fallait.

Il le fallait.

Lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent ce matin-là, ils firent l'amour et Killian s'étonna de l'ardeur dont fit preuve Emma. Pas qu'il ne s'en plaigne, bien au contraire, mais il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière Emma…

\- Non. Tu sais comme moi qu'il refusera de partir s'il sait que je suis obligée de rester. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

Les larmes aux yeux, Emma fit un signe de négation de la tête. Il la regarda, l'air affligé et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi et tu sais pertinemment comment il réagira, dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui. Il ne voudra pas te laisser ici. Il préférera démissionner.

\- Il ne doit donc pas apprendre la vérité.

\- Emma…

\- Non Neal, ma décision est prise. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais, mais si tu ne le souhaites plus, je comprendrai.

\- Il va me détester.

\- Il me détestera encore plus.

\- Non. Il aura le cœur brisé. Tu es la femme de sa vie.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit de détruire son rêve.

Emma inspira profondément puis retira son T-shirt. Neal détourna le regard alors qu'elle déboutonnait son jean. Elle l'enleva et se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel elle se coucha. Elle remonta les draps jusqu'à son cou et ne put se retenir de sangloter silencieusement. Neal quitta lui aussi ses vêtements, éteignit la lumière et s'inséra à côté d'elle. Il ne la toucha pas, et attendit en regardant le plafond. Elle détacha son soutien-gorge et le jeta par dessus les couvertures, tout en reniflant.

\- Em…

\- Non. On ne recule plus maintenant.

Ils se turent et attendirent. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement, comme s'il avait suspendu son envol afin de laisser une chance à Emma de revenir sur son choix. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Ils entendirent enfin des clés dans la serrure et le cœur d'Emma s'affola dans sa poitrine, son ventre se serra alors qu'elle se tournait vers Neal. Il la regarda intensément tandis que la porte se refermait.

\- Emma ? fit la voix de Killian.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Neal tout en se mettant sur lui et soudainement, l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina que c'était la bouche de Killian qui se mouvait sous la sienne, que c'étaient ses mains qui encerclaient sa taille.

La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre tandis qu'elle s'éteignait dans le cœur de Killian.

Il battit plusieurs fois des cils alors que son sac à dos lui glissait des mains et tombait au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Emma et Neal se redressèrent, Emma rabattit le drap sur elle et rencontra les yeux de Killian. Eux, qui d'ordinaire reflétaient un si joli bleu, étaient désormais sombres de déception, de douleur et de rage.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença-t-il les poings serrés sans jamais quitter Emma des yeux.

\- _Mate_ , ce n'est pas… dit Neal.  
\- Dégage d'ici Neal avant que je ne te casse la gueule.

Neal ne se fit pas prier, il récupéra ses habits et les enfila à toute vitesse. Il quitta la chambre en regardant tristement Emma. Elle lui fit un timide sourire. Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Killian observa Emma et c'est comme si ce qu'il venait de voir n'arrivait pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Comme si ce dernier bloquait les dernières informations qu'il venait de recevoir et refusait d'être irrigué.

Le drap fermement serré autour d'elle, Emma fit un pas vers lui, mais il recula.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il les yeux luisants.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Regarde-moi Emma !

Elle releva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers les siens.

\- Comment… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Elle ne retint davantage ses larmes et explosa en sanglots. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

\- … Je… J'aime Neal.

\- Tu mens.

\- N… non.

\- Si, tu mens, assura-t-il.

\- Non. Je comptais te… Je comptais te le dire ce… ce soir, sanglota-t-elle.

Il scruta son visage afin de déceler un quelconque mensonge, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il crut n'y voir que la vérité.

\- Nous… deux… c'est… c'est terminé Killian.

Il dut s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte afin de ne pas tomber par terre et s'étaler de tout son long. Il se serait bien laissé tomber pourtant, et il aurait même espéré s'éclater la cervelle en touchant le sol. Cela aurait était sans doute beaucoup moins douloureux que ce qu'il était en train de vivre maintenant.

Sa pire crainte était en train de se réaliser.

\- Je suis… désolée… J'espère que… tu… que tu me… pardonneras avec le temps.

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, puis se prit la tête entre ses mains et en murmurant « ce n'est pas possible. »

Emma récupéra ses vêtements et les enfila, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le voir ainsi lui retournait les entrailles, lui arrachait le cœur, lui écartelait l'âme, réduisant tout son être à néant. Sans Killian elle était une coquille vide.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, se jeter contre lui et lui avouer toute la vérité.

Mais elle ne le fit pas.

Elle passa à côté de lui en susurrant un « adieu », puis sortit de l'appartement.

Elle ne sut comment elle parvint jusqu'à l'appartement de Ruby et Victor, mais lorsque son amie lui ouvrit la porte, elle s'effondra au sol. Elle pleura, pleura, pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. La douleur était insupportable. _Insupportable._

Les bras de Ruby l'enlacèrent tendrement et elle tenta de la réconforter, mais n'y parvint pas. Emma avait sombré dans la folie qu'est la souffrance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle, elle venait de perdre sa raison de vivre.

Killian ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva sous la douche. Encore complètement habillé, il sentait l'eau brûlante dégouliner sur lui et ses vêtements coller à sa peau.

\- Allez mate, reprends-toi !

Il crut reconnaître la voix de Robin, mais il n'en était pas certain, et à vrai dire il s'en contrefoutait. La seule voix qu'il aurait aimé entendre était celle d'Emma. Les yeux fermés, il priait le ciel pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un misérable cauchemar duquel il allait se réveiller.

Oui, c'était forcément ça. Emma ne l'aurait jamais trompé. Jamais elle n'aurait couché avec un autre homme que lui parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, **_lui._** Elle le lui avait dit le matin même. Elle avait pris son visage entre ses délicates mains et l'avait regardé comme si l'avenir du monde dépendait de ses paroles : « Je t'aime plus que tout Killian Jones, n'en doute jamais. »

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne trouvait plus sa respiration, il haletait, la poitrine en feu. Il avait l'impression que d'immenses flammes ravageaient l'intérieur de son corps.

Robin lui donna des tapes dans le dos afin qu'il reprenne pied, mais il n'en fit rien. Killian était entré dans un monde où la souffrance régnait en maître. Il était assailli de vagues de douleur, comme s'il était en pleine mer et qu'on le projetait contre des rochers sur lesquels il se fracassait violemment. L'eau le tirait en arrière, l'emmenait loin comme pour le préparer au choc, puis le rejetait de nouveau brutalement contre les parois rugueuses et tranchantes des pierres.

Il avait mal. Il voulait que ça se finisse. Il ne pouvait affronter l'univers sans Emma.

Vivre sans Emma.

Comme s'il pouvait exister dans un monde où elle n'y était pas.

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

Killian déposa Mia dans son lit sans la réveiller. Il remonta les couvertures sur elle et l'embrassa sur son front. Il sortit de la chambre en catimini et rejoignit Emma dans la cuisine. Elle finissait la vaisselle, et il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il posa ses mains à sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle frissonna malgré elle et sourit.

\- Je vais rentrer.

Elle éteignit le robinet, s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers lui, une lueur de joie illuminant ses prunelles vertes.

Il colla son corps au sien et elle sentit le rebord de l'évier contre son dos. Tout en souriant malicieusement, il avança ses lèvres des siennes. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage et elle rompit la distance entre eux, l'embrassant furtivement mais tendrement.

\- Merci pour la soirée, dit-il doucement.  
\- Merci à toi, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Je t'appelle demain ?

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois-ci.

\- Bonne nuit Killian…

\- Bonne nuit Emma…

Il sortit de la maison, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Milah et celle-ci lui ouvrit immédiatement. Le sourire sur son visage s'estompa lorsqu'elle vit la mine contrariée de Killian.

\- Mia a mal réagi ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

\- Non, au contraire, elle est très heureuse.

\- Alors pourquoi cette tête ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle Milah.

\- Oui, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle commença à faire les cent pas, évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en le regardant un immense sourire aux lèvres, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tandis qu'il l'observait avec suspicion. Elle prit une des mains de Killian et la serra fort entre les siennes. Elle plongea son regard bleu dans le sien, et inspira grandement.

\- Je suis enceinte ! s'écria-t-elle subitement, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

Le plafond s'était écroulé sur Killian. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de l'annonce inattendue.

\- Enceinte… ? Tu… Tu es enceinte ? De moi ?!

\- Oui de toi, bien sûr ! De qui d'autre ?!

\- Je…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se gratta derrière l'oreille en essayant de ne pas montrer la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Il se força à sourire, alors que Milah se jetait à son cou en riant. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, la gorge nouée et l'estomac serré.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Si… Si bien sûr ! articula-t-il difficilement.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et caressa délicatement son visage. Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse Killian… C'était inespéré.

Il ne sut que lui répondre alors il se contenta de sourire, le cœur extrêmement comprimé. Il ne pouvait lui avouer maintenant qu'il était venu la voir ce soir dans l'intention de la quitter. Le fait qu'elle attende son enfant remettait tout en question.

\- Tu le sais depuis… depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Quelques jours seulement.

\- Tu as déjà fait tous les…

\- Oui oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en revint avec un test de grossesse qu'elle lui tendit. Il prit le bâton et observa le petit trait rose qui ne laissait planer aucun doute. Mais ce dernier était pourtant permis non ?

\- J'ai aussi fait une prise de sang et le résultat s'est révélé concluant ! s'emballa-t-elle.

Killian se leva, se gratta derrière l'oreille et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Milah.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle Milah.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Elle sourit à nouveau, les yeux brillants de larmes et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Killian tandis qu'il mettait ses mains à sa taille.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui briser le cœur, pas alors qu'il débordait autant de joie.

Évidemment qu'il était content, mais… mais c'est avec Emma qu'il voulait passer sa vie, non Milah. Pourtant, le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il avait déjà raté l'enfance de son premier enfant, hors de question qu'il manque l'enfance de celui-ci. Il était un homme d'honneur et il respecterait les engagements qui le liaient désormais à Milah.

Il s'ajusterait, il l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, la simple idée de ne pas passer le reste de ses jours au côté d'Emma lui arrachait littéralement le cœur. Et il n'osait imaginer sa réaction lorsqu'il lui apprendrait que Milah était enceinte. Emma allait être anéantie. Mais elle comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Non, certainement pas. Elle essaierait de lui faire entendre raison en lui prouvant qu'il était possible qu'il soit avec elle et qu'il élève cet enfant. Mais il raterait forcément des choses s'il ne vivait pas continuellement avec Milah.

Il allait devoir lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle.

Le passé semblait se répéter, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais alors pas du tout.


	10. Chapitre 10

**10.**

 ** _Août 2009_**

\- Bloody Hell Killian ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je te jure que je vais la défoncer.

\- Va t'en Liam.

\- Dans tes rêves. Tu m'ouvres et tout de suite !

\- Nope.

Les narines de Liam palpitèrent sous la colère, il recula pour prendre son élan et fut prêt à se jeter sur la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il manqua de tomber, perdant son équilibre, mais parvint à se rattraper de justesse.

Il entra dans l'appartement de son frère en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête et en le traitant d'idiot d'Irlandais.

Les yeux de Liam s'agrandirent en voyant l'état du logement de son frère. Ce dernier ferma la porte doucement.

\- Killian ?! Sérieusement ?! Tu vis dans un taudis !

\- Non. J'ai juste…

\- Quoi ? Juste pas rangé, ni lavé, ni sorti les poubelles depuis un siècle ?

\- Non…

\- Mais alors ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude franchement ? C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !

\- Elle m'a trompé et m'a quitté, Liam.

Liam se tourna vers son petit frère et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le regarda avec intensité.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Mais tu ne dois pas foutre ta vie en l'air parce qu'Emma n'est plus là.

\- Elle est la…

\- La femme de ta vie, coupa Liam, je sais, tu me l'as assez répété.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer sans elle, soupira Killian.

Liam secoua son frère par les épaules et prit sa tête entre ses mains, la serrant fort.

\- Si tu peux et tu vas le faire ! Tu crois que ça a été facile tous les jours pour moi quand maman est morte et quand notre connard de père est parti ? Non ! Mais j'ai survécu, on a survécu, tous les deux. On s'est redressé et on a affronté l'existence jour après jour. On est tombé plusieurs fois, mais on s'est relevé, à chaque fois. À chaque fois ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton cœur est brisé qu'il faut mettre ta vie sur pause, car crois-moi, le temps lui ne s'arrêtera pas pour tes beaux yeux. Retourner en Irlande est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver. Tu vas faire le métier que tu rêves de faire depuis que tu es gosse, dans ton pays, Killian. Alors pendant que je nettoie cette porcherie, tu vas préparer tes affaires et je t'amènerai moi-même demain à l'aéroport, c'est bien compris ?!

Killian hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises devant le discours de son frère.

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu !

\- Oui, oui d'accord…

\- Bien ! J'aime mieux ça ! Au travail maintenant !

Il lui donna une bourrade dans le dos et se dirigea vers la cuisine : le grand ménage ne faisait que commencer.

En fin d'après-midi, Liam laissa Killian seul, prétextant qu'il devait retourner sur son bateau. Il n'en était rien. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Emma. Évidemment, elle ne décrocha pas. Il grogna tout en continuant de marcher et fut surpris lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le rappelait. Il décrocha aussitôt.

\- Liam ?! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Killian ? demanda Emma affolée.

\- Pourquoi, ce qu'il ressent t'intéresse maintenant ?

Il y eut un long silence au bout de la ligne et il crut entendre Emma reprendre son souffle en prenant d'immenses inspirations.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Emma, dit simplement Liam, retrouve-moi au Starbucks de Beacon street dans trente minutes.

\- Je…

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre. Il prit la direction du café et l'atteignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'installa sur une terrasse extérieure et attendit.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il crut voir un fantôme. Emma, qui d'ordinaire était resplendissante et pleine de vie, ne semblait plus être que l'ombre d'elle-même. La mine sombre, elle était blême et paraissait avoir perdu du poids. Ses grands yeux verts si éclatants d'habitude étaient éteints à force, sans doute, d'avoir pleuré.

Il se leva et ne put se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Elle se jeta contre son torse, posant sa tête au creux de son cou et éclata en sanglots. Il caressa ses cheveux avec douceur en lui murmurant que ça allait aller.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Emma prit sur elle et cessa de pleurer. Liam saisit son visage entre ses mains et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas trompé Killian, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit plusieurs signes de négation de la tête, la lèvre tremblotante.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir fait cette mise en scène ?

\- Il… Il ne… Il ne serait jamais parti en Irlande sans moi…

Liam haussa un sourcil, et le cœur d'Emma se serra car en cet instant, il ressemblait plus que jamais à Killian. Elle lui raconta alors toute l'histoire du début à la fin, de son contrat dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper, de sa prise de conscience par rapport à Killian qui préférerait sacrifier son métier plutôt que son amour, et l'idée de lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus afin qu'il quitte le pays pour l'Irlande.

Abasourdi, Liam observait Emma les yeux écarquillés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis l'invita à s'installer à la table. Il la laissa deux minutes le temps d'aller commander leurs boissons, puis il revint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Emma… Ce que tu as fait, c'est…

\- Complètement idiot ?

\- Non. Très courageux et altruiste.

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse qui leur apporta leurs café et chocolat chaud. Le cœur d'Emma eut un pincement quand elle prit conscience que son beau-frère ( _ex beau-frère_ ) la connaissait bien, et qu'en perdant Killian, elle allait lui aussi le perdre.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant une gorgée.

\- Aussi bien que toi.

Elle baissa les yeux en reniflant.

\- Il est encore temps de lui avouer la vérité Emma, il comprendra…

\- Non, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'il doit aller là-bas. Tu sais très bien qu'il serait resté !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Mets-toi à sa place, qu'aurais-tu préféré : être séparé de l'homme que tu aimes pendant un an et demi ou croire qu'il t'a trompé et en aime une autre ?

La non-réponse d'Emma en dit long et elle se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une énorme, énorme, énorme erreur.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Tu as choisi de le libérer afin qu'il s'accomplisse et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, love. Je connais mon frère qui peut être plus que têtu parfois, mais l'enfer qu'il vit en ce moment aurait pu lui être épargné si tu avais eu plus confiance en lui.

\- J'ai confiance en lui !

\- Alors confiance en vous. Tu ne penses pas que votre amour aurait supporté la distance ? Killian n'est pas un imbécile, et même si son cœur t'aurait choisi, sa pensée l'aurait raisonné.

Emma prit sa tête entre ses mains et se remit à pleurer silencieusement _(elle pleurait tellement ces temps-ci qu'elle trouvait étrange que ses larmes ne se soient pas encore taries)._ Liam posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as cru faire au mieux Emma, et il est maintenant inutile de faire marche arrière.

Liam termina son café et se leva. Il en voulait à Emma d'avoir fait souffrir son petit frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à la blâmer pour autant. Elle n'avait pas non plus tort : Killian aurait pu tout abandonner pour elle. C'était finalement peut-être mieux ainsi.

Emma se leva à son tour, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Liam planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens et la serra contre lui.

\- Ne te ronge pas la vie pour autant Emma. Vous êtes jeunes tous les deux et avez l'avenir devant vous. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, loin de là, mais promets-moi que tu feras tout pour te relever et devenir une merveilleuse journaliste, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, répondit-elle.

\- Bien… Alors… à bientôt Emma.

\- À bientôt Liam.

Aucun des deux n'était dupe, ils venaient de se faire leurs adieux. Emma regarda Liam s'éloigner et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

Voir Liam ne l'avait absolument pas aidé. Elle regrettait encore plus sa décision, mais elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle assumerait pleinement les conséquences.

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

Emma se réveilla aux aurores, elle prépara le petit-déjeuner pour Mia et prit un livre en attendant que sa fille se réveille. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se plongea dans sa lecture et n'en sortit qu'en entendant Mia l'appeler.

Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de la petite.

\- Bonjour mon cœur !

\- Mamannn !

Emma ouvrit les volets et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa fille qui s'installa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elles se firent un câlin et Emma déposa plusieurs baisers sur le front de sa fille.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Papa est pas là ?

\- Non, il est rentré chez lui…

\- Mais c'est ici chez lui, avec nous.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il a aussi une maison à lui.

\- Mais moi je veux qu'il habite dans notre maison. C'est parce qu'il l'aime pas ?

\- Mais non Mia, il s'installera sûrement un jour avec nous…

\- Youpiiiii ! C'est quand un jour ?

Emma sourit et se leva, sa fille dans les bras.

\- Allez, on va remplir ce petit bidou, on s'habille et ensuite on ira au parc d'accord ?

\- Ouiiiiii !

Le petit-déjeuner terminé et Mia habillée, elles passèrent toute la matinée au parc. Mia s'amusant et riant de bon cœur avec Sarah, une fillette habitant dans le même quartier qu'elles.

Elles rentrèrent chez elles pour le déjeuner, puis Mia demanda si Sarah pouvait venir jouer avec elle durant l'après-midi, ce qu'Emma accepta.

Le jour défila à une allure folle, mais Emma se rendit tout de même compte que Killian ne l'avait pas appelée de la journée et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Avait-il pris peur des responsabilités qui allaient désormais lui être incombées… ? Elle ne lui avait pourtant absolument rien demandé et hier il semblait plus qu'enchanté de commencer un nouveau chapitre avec elles.

Après le dîner et le bain, Emma lut une histoire à Mia, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Elle posait le pied au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle entendit un léger frappement à la porte.

Elle haussa un sourcil et entendit un « Swan ? ». Reconnaissant la voix de Killian, elle n'hésita pas et ouvrit la porte en souriant. Mais bien vite, elle tressaillit en voyant son regard vide.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix morne.

\- Salut, répondit-elle suspicieusement, entre.

Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer, puis referma la porte derrière lui. Ils restèrent dans l'entrée à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux en silence. Emma ressentit des frissons glacés lui parcourir l'échine en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle ne dit rien et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il se gratta derrière l'oreille, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Je peux voir Mia ?

\- Elle est au lit, mais elle ne doit pas encore dormir. Allons-y.

\- Bien.

Sans rien dire d'autre, il monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivi d'Emma. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre et entra en entendant un petit « oui ».

\- Coucou _little love_ …

\- Papa ! s'écria Mia

Il vint près d'elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oh oui ! On a été au parc avec maman et j'ai joué touuuute la journée avec Sarah ! C'était trop bien !

\- C'est une amie à toi Sarah ?

\- Oui, elle habite dans la maison en face de chez nous.

\- Il faudra que tu me la présentes un jour.

\- Oui ! En plus je lui ai dit que mon papa allait bientôt venir habiter avec nous !

La gorge de Killian se serra et celle d'Emma aussi. Elle était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et ne disait rien, observant le père et la fille.

\- Tu sais Mia, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai venir vivre ici…

\- Oh mais pourquoi ?! Maman a dit que oui, qu'un jour tu viendrais. Et je sais qu'un jour c'est bientôt.

Killian ne sut que répondre.

\- Allez little love, il faut dormir maintenant… fit-il après quelques minutes.

\- Mais et mon histoire ?

\- Je t'ai déjà lu une histoire Mia, intervint Emma.

\- Mais pas papaaaa !

\- Papa est fatigué et il est simplement venu te dire bonne nuit.

\- Maiiis…

\- Pas de mais ! Il se fait tard, tu dors maintenant, dit Emma d'une voix sévère.

\- Bonne nuit _little love_.

\- Bonne nuit papa, grommela Mia.

Killian déposa un baiser sur le front de Mia, la recoucha et la couvrit, puis sortit de la pièce. Emma ferma la porte en souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa fille.

Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine et Emma proposa quelque chose à boire à Killian, mais il refusa. Il ne voulut pas s'asseoir non plus et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il y a Killian.

\- Je… Ça ne marchera pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça. Nous.

Emma, qui s'était appuyée contre le comptoir de la cuisine, dut se retenir afin de ne pas chanceler. Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Killian, mais il l'esquiva, se concentrant sur la table.

\- Nous, ça ne marchera pas ? répéta-t-elle.

Il leva enfin ses yeux bleus vers les siens et Emma constata que ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son visage fermé.

\- Non, répondit-il froidement. On a essayé par le passé et on a bien vu ce que ça a donné.

Emma battit des cils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, ce furent les meilleures années de ma vie, répliqua Emma sèchement.

\- Certes, mais aussi les pires.

\- Les pires ? questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as quitté et trompé ? Avec Neal ?!

Emma se passa la langue sur les lèvres, encaissant le coup sans rien dire.

\- Est-ce que tu as conscience au moins, du mal que tu m'as fait, Emma ?

Il la regardait avec un sérieux qui fit presque pâlir Emma.

\- J'ai failli ne pas m'en remettre. Tu étais la femme de ma vie. Je t'aimais plus que tout, plus que ma propre existence. Tu m'as anéanti.

Emma déglutit et ne parvint pas à dire un mot, la gorge serrée.

\- Je me suis plongé dans le travail pour essayer de t'oublier. Et j'ai bien dit essayer, parce qu'évidemment je n'y suis pas parvenu. Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier, **_toi_**? Je t'ai tellement aimée Emma, je crois que tu ne t'en aies jamais rendu compte. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Et tu m'as piétiné, détruit.

Les battements du cœur d'Emma battaient tellement fort à ses tempes qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal : elle avait autant souffert que lui, bon sang !

\- Nous redonner une chance c'est me jeter sous les roues du camion une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas le discours que tu avais hier soir, articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- L'euphorie de la soirée sans doute.

\- Ou ta discussion avec Milah.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Killian se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de se jeter sur Emma et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire avait une part de vérité, mais ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, c'est qu'il lui avait pardonné. Il lui avait tout pardonné depuis bien longtemps, parce que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était plus fort que tout.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache la vérité, pour le moment, du moins. Il devait la protéger et qu'elle croit que c'était son choix à lui de ne pas vouloir être avec elle.

Mais si elle savait… Si elle savait à quel point son cœur débordait d'amour pour elle.

\- Et Mia ?

\- Elle est ma fille et je souhaite la voir le plus possible.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais éviter de me voir moi, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est clairement ce que tu as insinué. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir autant. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire. Je revois encore les mains de Neal sur toi, lâcha Killian en se maudissant de lui dire de telles choses.

Emma passa une main sur son visage, accablée. La sonnerie du portable de Killian retentit, il le sortit de sa poche, soupira et le rangea.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Bien.

\- Puis-je m'occuper de Mia le week-end prochain ? J'ai mon samedi et dimanche de libre.

\- Oui.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée. Elle se tourna subitement vers lui et sonda ses yeux, toujours aussi sombres, afin de déceler un quelconque sentiment. Elle n'y lut rien d'autre qu'une forte détermination.

Elle ouvrit la porte et il sortit.

\- Bonne soirée Emma.

Elle le regarda avec déception, et ne répondit rien. Il continua de l'observer, comme s'il s'imprégnait de son image. Il se retourna et prit la direction de sa voiture.

Elle claqua la porte derrière lui alors qu'il s'installait au volant de son véhicule. Il posa sa tête contre le volant tout en fermant les yeux. Les regards qu'Emma lui avait lancés avaient été terribles. Il avait mal au cœur rien qu'en y repensant.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit de nouveau dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit et soupira en voyant le nom de Milah s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Oui ?

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Je… Je ne lui ai pas dit.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Milah.

Killian soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Je… Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment Milah. Je vais à l'hôpital, je suis de garde. On se voit demain.

Il raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire une quelconque remarque.

Il passa une main sur son visage, le cœur toujours serré et il démarra sa voiture.

Emma laissa retomber le rideau en voyant la voiture de Killian quitter l'allée.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas versé la moindre petite larme. Peut-être parce que son cœur était vidé, comme pierreux, ou alors parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait saisi ce qui venait de se produire, ou alors parce qu'elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il lui avait menti.

La réaction de Killian n'était pas naturelle. Il ne pouvait avoir changé d'avis en si peu de temps. Milah y était pour quelque chose, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

En tout cas, Emma se promit une chose : elle n'allait pas laisser Killian lui glisser entre les doigts une seconde fois.

Hors de question.  
Elle se battrait pour lui.


	11. Chapitre 11

**11.**

 ** _Octobre 2009_**

 ** _Boston_**

\- Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il est primordial d'accorder une place de choix aux témoignages de ces rescapés. Ces personnes ont vécu un vrai calvaire, leur vie a été fondamentalement changée, mais elles ont survécu. Elles ont vaincu leur cancer et leur histoire ne pourra qu'interpeller les lecteurs, notamment les femmes.

\- Hum… Je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt que vous portez à tout ce qui est lié à la médecine Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, elle fait partie intégrante de notre existence, et je crois que…

Gold fit un geste de la main, signifiant « assez », alors Emma se tut. Il la toisa, l'air dépité.

\- Votre article a fait pleurer ma femme. Je suppose donc qu'il était bien écrit. Je veux attirer des lectrices féminines alors je le publie pour cette semaine. On verra les résultats mardi prochain.

\- Très bien Monsieur.

Emma n'attendit pas qu'il lui donne son consentement afin de quitter son bureau, elle en sortit en trombe. Elle eut juste le temps d'atteindre les toilettes qu'elle se mit à vomir. Elle eut l'impression de vider ses trippes.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se releva, tira la chasse d'eau et se lava les mains. Elle s'observa dans le miroir : elle avait d'énormes cernes noires et le teint très pâle. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de se revigorer.

Elle retourna à son bureau, mal en point.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale mine…

\- Merci, répondit Emma en tournant la tête vers Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu n'es pas malade ?

\- J'ai sûrement attrapé froid.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Non, je dois finir ma chronique et tu sais bien que notre cher directeur ne me laisserait pas partir, même si j'étais à l'article de la mort.

\- Oui, sans doute… Je t'assure Emma que la première chose que je ferai quand mon contrat sera terminé, sera d'ouvrir un journal.

\- Excellente nouvelle.

\- Et tu seras ma première journaliste !

\- Avec plaisir. Mais j'ai encore du temps à faire chez lui, malheureusement.

Emma sourit tristement à Mary-Margaret en repensant à Killian. Il lui manquait éperdument chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Pas un instant ne passait sans qu'elle ne se demande ce qu'il était en train de faire de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique.

Elle entendit son amie lui dire autre chose, mais Emma se releva et se courut de nouveau vers les toilettes où elle vomit pour la deuxième fois.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit Monsieur Gold qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil, alors elle déglutit et fit comme si tout allait bien. Mary-Margaret se tenait à côté de leur patron, le manteau d'Emma entre ses mains, ainsi que son sac à main. Elle questionna son amie du regard qui lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

\- Rentrez chez vous Mademoiselle Swan et soignez-vous.

\- Je… euh… Oui, très bien Monsieur.

\- Bon rétablissement.

\- Merci…

Mary-Margaret lui tendit son manteau et son sac. Emma s'en saisit et la brunette raccompagna son amie jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!

\- Que tu avais sûrement la gastro et qu'il ferait mieux de te laisser rentrer te reposer ou tu allais contaminer tout l'étage.

Emma sourit devant l'aplomb dont faisait preuve Mary-Margaret.

\- Allez, va consulter un médecin et repose-toi. Je t'appellerai ce soir.

\- Merci.

Elles se sourirent et Emma entra dans l'ascenseur. Son amie lui fit un petit signe de la main alors que les portes se refermaient sur elle.

\- Emma Swan.

Lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, elle se leva, salua le docteur et entra dans le cabinet. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise en voyant debout derrière le bureau, David. Ce dernier la dévisagea, aussi étonné qu'elle.

\- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je… Et toi ?

\- Mon stage !

\- Bon, visiblement les présentations sont faites, dit le docteur Cox.

Il invita Emma à s'asseoir sur le bureau face au sien et il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle expliquait ses symptômes, Emma se concentra avec attention sur le docteur et évita tout contact visuel avec David. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait à Killian et il lui en voulait beaucoup.

\- Alors ? demanda le docteur en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Avez-vous eu vos menstruations récemment ?

\- Oui oui… Sans doute, répondit Emma mal à l'aise.

\- Sans doute ? Vous êtes sûre ou vous ne l'êtes pas.

Emma se frotta le front en réfléchissant à toute allure.

\- Non, je ne les ai pas eues depuis un moment.

\- Avez-vous eu des rapports non protégés il y a environ deux mois ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, elle en avait eu avec Killian, et elle savait, vu le regard que lui lançait David qu'il s'imaginait que c'était avec Neal.

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Bien. D'après ce que vous me dites, il y a de fortes chances pour que vous soyez enceinte. La pilule n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent. Venez sur la table, je vais vous ausculter, mais je vais aussi vous prescrire une prise de sang.

Elle s'exécuta en silence. Les mots du médecin se frayant petit à petit jusqu'à son cerveau.

Enceinte ?

Enceinte ?!

Elle sortit du cabinet et s'appuya contre le mur afin de ne pas s'effondrer de tout son long.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt derrière elle et David sortit. Il la regarda, prêt à lui faire la morale, mais vu l'état dans lequel était Emma, il se retint.

\- Ça va aller Emma, Neal sera un bon père.

Emma sourit, puis se mit à rire franchement. David la regarda, interloqué. La nervosité s'était emparée de la jeune femme et elle ne put s'arrêter de rire tant la situation était insolite. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se reprit, en se tenant les côtés.

\- Oui, sûrement David. Mais ce ne sera pas le père de mon enfant.

Il haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Emma le regarda avec intensité. Elle lui en avait déjà trop dit. Les seules personnes à savoir la vérité quant à l'affaire « Neal » étaient Ruby, Mary-Margaret et Liam. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre et encore moins à David qui était l'un des meilleurs amis de Killian.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faut que j'y aille, répondit-elle en voulant couper court à la conversation.

\- Emma, dit David en la retenant par le bras, si tu es enceinte et que Killian est le père, il faudra que tu lui dises.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, retira son bras et sortit du cabinet médical.

Si elle était enceinte, elle ne pourrait le dire à Killian : il reviendrait la minute où il l'apprendrait.

 ** _Décembre 2009_**

 ** _Dublin_**

\- Un autre verre ?

Killian acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, en souriant imperceptiblement à la serveuse. Celle-ci ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes, et le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie : châtain aux yeux verts. Malheureusement, une seule femme occupait quotidiennement ses pensées, et celle-ci se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Jane (c'était inscrit sur son badge) lui servit un troisième verre et lui murmura qu'il était offert par la maison en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il la remercia d'un sourire sincère et but quelques gorgées.

Il avait commencé son stage à l'hôpital depuis septembre et force était de constater qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait. Il était fait pour ça, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il devait aussi avouer que vivre à Dublin était tout simplement génial. Il adorait l'Irlande et plus particulièrement cette ville.

Si Emma avait été avec lui, il aurait été capable de reconnaître qu'il était heureux. Mais Emma n'était pas là alors, dans une certaine mesure, il était loin de l'être.

\- Journée difficile ? demanda Jane en s'accoudant au bar et mettant ainsi en avant sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Non, pas spécialement.

\- Alors que fait un homme comme toi, seul, dans un bar un jeudi soir ?

\- Un homme comme moi ?

\- Ouais, beau comme un Dieu.

Il ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'elle haussait les épaules d'un air innocent.

\- Diablement sexy tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Les deux définitions semblent s'appliquer à ton cas…

\- Killian.

\- Jane, répondit-elle en tendant sa main par-dessus le bar.

\- Enchanté Jane, fit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Moi aussi Killian… Moi aussi…

Elle termina son service deux heures plus tard et il l'attendit. Elle habitait à deux blocs du bar et ils se retrouvèrent dans son appartement en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, ce qui convint parfaitement à Killian qui n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter. L'alcool aidant, il se montra entreprenant et tenta de ne pas penser à Emma alors que Jane l'embrassait avidement tout en l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

Il avait besoin d'oublier Emma _(comme si c'était réalisable)._

 ** _Décembre 2009._**

 ** _Boston._**

\- Graham Humbert.

\- Emma Swan, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

\- Mes félicitations, dit Graham en regardant le petit ventre arrondi d'Emma.

\- Merci, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Pour quand est l'heureux événement ?

\- Avril.

\- Et bien, le papa est un homme sacrément chanceux…

Emma se contenta de sourire et espéra que Graham n'entendrait pas les battements de son cœur battre fortement à travers sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait les percevoir.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer l'interview ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau.

\- Alors, commença Emma en sortant un cahier et son dictaphone qu'elle alluma, vous êtes originaire de Boston et n'avez jamais quitté la ville, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, je suis né ici. Quand vous dites 'quitter la ville', c'est professionnellement parlant ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Dans ce cas, oui j'ai grandi ici et y ai également fait mes études.

\- De police scientifique ?

\- Exactement.

\- Vous avez brillamment réussi votre concours d'entrée à…

\- … Merci, la coupa-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

Emma lui sourit à son tour, se gratta derrière l'oreille et reprit son interrogatoire (enfin, son interview). Gold l'avait assignée à une nouvelle rubrique au journal : écrire des articles sur des personnalités de la ville, et visiblement ce Graham Humbert en était une. Il était le nouveau commissaire de police de Boston depuis deux mois et les crimes avaient déjà réduits de moitié. Il était jeune et beau, ce qui ne pouvait que plaire aux lectrices que Gold souhaitait de plus en plus nombreuses.

Emma avait donc la lourde (et agréable) tâche de passer une bonne partie de sa soirée en sa compagnie. L'entretien se poursuivit agréablement, Graham répondant sans aucune retenue à toutes les questions posées par Emma (même celles qui n'étaient pas inscrites sur sa feuille, comme « êtes-vous marié ? » ou « avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ? »). Emma ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui demandait de telles choses alors que l'image de Killian s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit. Peut-être était-ce les hormones, mais elle mourait d'envie d'emmener ce Graham chez elle.

Il était vraiment gentil et très très très attirant. Ses yeux noisette rieurs faisaient littéralement fondre Emma (même si elle préférait nettement les yeux bleus d'un certain Irlandais), tout comme son sourire (même si elle préférait nettement celui d'un certain Irlandais). Elle avait envie de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux châtain qui lui semblaient tellement soyeux et de caresser sa barbe (même si elle… bon il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Killian ! Il n'était pas là et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Enfin…)

La voix de Graham sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- Êtes-vous d'accord ?

\- Pour ? demanda Emma.

\- Dîner avec moi.

\- Oh… Euh… Oui. Avec plaisir.

\- Parfait, dit-il en souriant sincèrement.

Ils dînèrent dans un petit restaurant situé non loin du commissariat et Emma passa une excellente soirée, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps (depuis le 10 juillet pour être exacte).

Durant le repas, il lui avait demandé habilement s'il était arrivé quelque chose au père de son futur enfant et Emma avait coupé court à la conversation en lui répondant qu'il ne faisait plus partie du tableau.

Il avait insisté pour la raccompagner chez elle, refusant qu'elle prenne un taxi, et elle avait ensuite insisté pour qu'il vienne boire un dernier verre chez elle. Il accepta et la porte de l'appartement d'Emma était à peine ouverte qu'elle se jetait sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier Killian _(comme si c'était réalisable)._

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

 _Killian : 20h03 : Je prends Mia à 9h30 demain ?_

 _Emma : 20h30 : Oui. Sois à l'heure._

 _Killian : 20h31 : Je ne suis jamais en retard, love._

 _Emma : 21h : À demain._

 _Killian : 21h01 : Bonne nuit Swan._

Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde, mais son téléphone resta silencieux. Il soupira d'exaspération, mais comprenait pourquoi Emma réagissait de la sorte. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la semaine et s'étaient simplement parlés quelques minutes au téléphone mercredi pour arranger le week-end que Mia passerait avec Killian.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Depuis que Milah lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, il vivait quotidiennement avec la boule au ventre. Rien ne la faisait disparaître, à part, peut-être la voix d'Emma, et indubitablement Mia.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'apprendre la vérité à Emma, et il redoutait plus que tout la réaction de Mia. Elle allait être tellement triste.

Il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant. Pas maintenant. Et surtout pas avec Milah. Il était cruel de penser une chose pareille, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la stricte et pure vérité. Si enfant il devait de nouveau avoir, c'était avec Emma, et personne d'autre.

Peut-être que Milah ferait une fausse couche…

Il se donna une claque sur le front et se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées.

Il aimerait cet enfant.

Oui, il l'aimerait.

Tink entra dans la salle de repos à ce moment précis et regarda Killian, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Félicitations Killian !

Il l'observa en souriant tristement.

\- Merci.

Il se leva et la jeune femme le serra contre lui.

\- Heureusement que Milah est contente pour vous deux, hein…

\- Oh, je suis content Tink.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et plissa les yeux en remuant son petit nez.

\- Mais pas aussi content qu'un futur père devrait l'être…

\- Je suis déjà père.

\- Je sais ! Mais n'as-tu pas envie de goûter de nouveau aux joies de la paternité ?

\- Si.

 _Mais avec Emma_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Hum, fit Tink en continuant de le scruter.

Il lui sourit faussement en montrant ses dents et elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui annonça qu'il fallait qu'il aille dans la chambre 107 vérifier les constantes vitales de son patient, un certain Graham Humbert (apparemment un ancien commissaire de Boston) qui s'était fait tiré dessus et qu'il avait opéré plus tôt dans la matinée. Le pauvre homme avait bien failli y rester, les éclats de la balle s'étaient logés dans son thorax et à un millimètre près, il aurait pu ne plus faire partie de ce monde.

Killian quitta donc la salle de repos et partit voir son patient.

Samedi, à 8h pétantes, Mia sauta hors de son lit comme une fusée et jaillit dans la chambre d'Emma. Elle monta sur le lit sur lequel elle sauta comme sur un trampoline.

\- Et ben aujourd'hui, même que je vais voir papaaaaaa !

\- Hum… Miaaaa…, grogna Emma en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Et ouiiii ma princesse maman.

\- Viens là mon bébé, dit Emma en se redressant et en attrapant Mia par la taille.

La petite fille tomba sur Emma qui la serra contre elle tandis que Mia enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

\- Je suis pas un bébé d'abord, ronchonna Mia contre la peau d'Emma.

\- Je sais, mais tu seras toujours _mon_ bébé.

Mia releva la tête et déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère qui lui ébouriffa tendrement sa chevelure blonde.

\- Un bébé qui grandit trop vite puisqu'elle va passer sa première nuit sans sa maman…

Les grands yeux bleus de Mia dévisagèrent Emma et la jeune femme crut lire une petite pointe d'appréhension dans le regard de sa fille.

\- Mais avec son papa qui va très très trèèèès bien s'occuper d'elle, s'empressa d'ajouter Emma craignant que sa fille ne prenne peur de ne pas être avec elle.

\- Mais bien vrai que je peux amener Sven et Olaf chez papa ?

\- Bien sûr mon cœur.

\- Ouf. Sinon, ils vont mal dormir.

\- Oui, c'est même presque sûr.

Mia hocha plusieurs fois la tête en faisant un petit sourire et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère.

\- Je t'aime très fort ma maman.

\- Et je t'aime encore plus fort ma chérie.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, puis le ventre de Mia gargouilla, indiquant qu'il était temps pour elles de se lever.

\- Tu as tout ?

\- Oui, répondit Mia.

\- Bien, dit Emma en consultant sa montre, papa ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit au même moment. Mia se précipita vers cette dernière, suivie d'Emma qui ouvrit la porte.

La petite fille ne laissa pas le temps à Killian d'entrer qu'elle se rua contre ses jambes qu'elle serra fort fort fort entre ses petits bras.

\- Mia ! s'exclama Emma en se retenant de rire.

\- Viens ici, _little love,_ dit Killian en souriant sincèrement et en attrapant sa fille par les bras.

Il la souleva et la prit contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en lâchant un « papaaaa ! »

Elle déposa plusieurs bisous sur sa joue en marmonnant qu'il piquait un peu, mais qu'elle aimait bien parce que ça chatouillait.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oh ouiiii !

\- Parfait.

Emma évita de croiser le regard de Killian et prit le sac à dos de la petite posé par terre, elle le lui tendit. Il reposa Mia au sol et s'en saisit. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Emma retira rapidement sa main, ne voulant pas qu'il voie à quel point ce simple toucher pouvait l'affecter.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que maman elle peut venir avec nous ?

Le cœur de Killian se mit à battre la chamade.

Était-ce possible d'aimer encore plus sa fille qu'à ce moment précis ? Assurément qu'il voulait qu'Emma vienne avec eux. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pour des raisons évidentes, mais maintenant que Mia le proposait, pourquoi pas…

Il la regarda, en vain car il n'avait pas une seule fois pu rencontrer ses yeux émeraude : elle esquivait clairement de rencontrer les siens, ce qui le peinait fortement.

Emma s'accroupit et prit la main de Mia dans la sienne.

\- Non mon cœur, je ne vais pas venir parce que ce week-end vous est réservé, à tous les deux et rien qu'à tous les deux. Papa a mon numéro si tu veux m'appeler, d'accord ?

\- Oui… acquiesça Mia en faisant la moue.

\- Vous allez vous amuser comme des petits fous, j'en suis certaine, et tu auras beaucoup de choses à me raconter dimanche.

\- Ouiiii !

\- Allez, zou ! Je vous appellerai à midi.

La petite hocha frénétiquement la tête puis serra sa mère contre elle. Elle lui fit plusieurs gros bisous, Emma également et Mia mit sa main dans celle de Killian tandis qu'Emma se relevait.

Enfin ( _enfin !_ ) elle posa ses yeux brillants sur Killian et il en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien Swan, lui dit-il, se voulant rassurant.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit-elle doucement avec un léger sourire.

\- À demain.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut rapide (car il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire au moment même où il le faisait), mais intense. Il déglutit en reculant, honteux de ne pas s'être laissé prendre ainsi de court.

Il ne put aller bien loin qu'Emma rompit de nouveau la distance entre eux ; elle l'attrapa par le col et colla ardemment ses lèvres aux siennes. Aussitôt, il eut l'impression que son monde reprenait tout son sens. Emma également. Elle le relâcha et le transperça de ses yeux verts.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il reculait, hagard, et que Mia faisait des grands signes de main à sa mère. Il installa la petite dans le siège enfant de la voiture (qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour elle), ferma la porte, jeta un dernier regard vers Emma qui lui fit un petit signe de la main et il s'installa au volant.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il à Mia en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Ouiiiii !

Il démarra la voiture en inspirant grandement.

 _Bloody Hell !_ pensa-t-il, il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire, et qu'elle l'embrasse ainsi n'était pas anodin, elle avait voulu le lui rappeler.

Emma Swan.  
Emma. Swan.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.


	12. Chapitre 12

**12.**

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

Killian et Mia passèrent la matinée à la médiathèque. La petite fille adorait les histoires et elle les adorait encore plus quand c'était son père qui les lui lisait. Elle était littéralement et irrévocablement tombée sous le charme du conte « La princesse et le pirate » et Killian n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de la lui lire plus de trois fois.

\- Et bien moi quand je serai grande, je voudrais épouser Hook.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Killian alors qu'ils sortaient de la médiathèque.

\- Parce qu'il est un pirate très fort et très charmant.

\- Un pirate charmant ? Tu crois que c'est possible ça ?

\- Oui. Il aime la princesse Leia et il fait tout tout tout pour elle. Parce qu'il l'aime comme le ciel.

\- Alors je suis de ton avis, c'est un pirate vraiment charmant.

\- Il a même abandonné son navire, le **_Jolly Roger,_** pour la retrouver.

\- Il l'aime sacrément sa princesse.

\- Oui ! Comme maman et toi.

Killian s'arrêta subitement de marcher et tourna la tête vers Mia qui le regardait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Comme… maman… et… moi ?

\- Oui. Vous vous aimez plus que tout l'univers.

La mâchoire de Killian se contracta et des sueurs froides parcoururent son échine en entendant les propos de sa fille.

\- C'est… hum… dit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais ouiiii, sinon vous auriez pas fait de bisouuus tout à l'heure, répliqua Mia en riant et en rougissant.

\- Oui…

\- On va manger maintenant ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Killian, soulagé de changer de sujet.

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau, que la pression accumulée sur ses poumons s'était ôtée.

\- J'ai préparé des sandwichs pour déjeuner au parc.

\- Trop coooooool !

Il sourit et ils reprirent leur chemin en rediscutant comme si de rien n'était.

L'après-midi défila à une allure folle et ils s'amusèrent tous les deux comme jamais. Killian était épatée de la vivacité et de l'intelligence dont faisait preuve sa fille, et il fallait aussi avouer qu'il en était très fier.

Elle essaya de le mener par le bout du nez lorsque le marchand de glace passa (il faisait encore étonnamment beau pour un mois d'octobre), mais il fut ferme et refusa de lui acheter une glace. Toutefois, il céda dès l'instant où son sourire disparut de son si joli visage.

Si elle commençait à le mener à la baguette de la sorte, il n'avait pas fini… Mais comment résister à cette petite merveille ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Killian en fin d'après-midi. Il la lava et la mit en pyjama, puis l'installa sur le canapé avec un livre qu'elle regarda avec perplexité et intérêt pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Évidemment, elle était trop petite pour savoir lire, mais il aimait à penser qu'elle en avait peut-être les capacités.

Il prit une photo de Mia depuis son téléphone et l'envoya à Emma.

 _Killian : 19h30 : Notre fille est un génie._

 _Emma : 19h31 : Elle tient de sa mère !_

 _Killian : 19h32 : Oh que oui._

 _Emma : 19h33 : J'en conclue que tout s'est bien passé… ?_

 _Killian : 19h33 : À merveille. On t'appellera avant de se coucher._

 _Emma : 19h34 : Parfait. Bon appétit._

\- Papa ? C'est quoi ce mot ?

Killian posa son portable sur la table et regarda le terme désigné par sa fille.

\- C'est « mignon ».

\- Mignon, répéta Mia, ça commence comme Mia !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ajouta que c'était aussi comme elle, toute mignonne. Ils dînèrent tous les deux, se mirent devant un dessin animé et arriva ensuite l'heure de se coucher.

Mia alla se brosser les dents tandis que le portable de Killian vibrait.

 _Milah : 20h59 : Tu as passé une bonne journée avec ta fille mon amour ?_

 _Killian : 21h : Oui, toi aussi ?_

 _Milah : 21h : Oui, je crois que le bébé a bougé._

 _Killian : 21h01 : Ce n'est pas possible Milah, c'est beaucoup trop tôt…_

 _Milah : 21h01 : Je sais, mais j'ai envie d'y croire._

 _Killian : 21h03 : Je file, je vais coucher Mia._

 _Milah : 21h04 : Bonne nuit Killian. Je t'aime._

 _Killian : 21h04 : Bonne nuit._

Killian mit Mia dans le petit lit qu'il avait installé dans sa chambre, la couvrit puis lui proposa d'appeler Emma, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Emma décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Maman !

\- Coucou mon bébé. Alors tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, on s'est beaucoup amusé, mais tu m'as manquée.

\- Oh… Tu m'as manquée aussi mon cœur. Tu es au lit ?

\- Oui. Je dors dans la même chambre que papa.

\- Ah, tant mieux !

\- Mais maman… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je… Je veux toi…

Killian se mordit la lèvre inférieure en entendant Mia réclamer sa mère. Il ne perçut pas ce que lui dit Emma pour tenter de la réconforter, mais visiblement cela ne fonctionnait pas car Mia serra contre elle Sven, et commença à sangloter au téléphone.

\- Mia… murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, ça va aller _little love_ …

\- Mais… je… veux… ma… ma… mamannnn, pleura-t-elle.

\- Passe-moi Papa, Mia !

Mia donna le téléphone à Killian tout en allant sur ses genoux et en pleurant contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Killian dépassé par la situation.

\- Rien. Lis-lui une histoire et console-la, ça va lui passer. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort… qu'elle dort sans moi.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Ça fonctionnera. Je raccroche, rappelle-moi si… si jamais ce n'est pas mieux.

Elle coupa net à la conversation et il posa le téléphone sur le lit tout en berçant Mia dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes d'une voix extrêmement douce et les pleurs de la petite fille semblèrent se tarir.

Il lui proposa de venir dans son lit afin de lui lire une histoire et elle accepta. Il avait eu une idée de génie lorsqu'en quittant la médiathèque, il avait emprunté « La princesse et le pirate », car il savait, à coup sûr que l'histoire lui plairait et la réconforterait.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit et il lui raconta le conte qu'elle connaissait déjà presque par cœur. Au bout de quelques pages, il entendit sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'elle s'endormait. Il continua de lire encore durant plusieurs minutes puis il s'arrêta en constatant qu'elle dormait pour de bon.

Avec une délicatesse incroyable, il mit sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, rabattit davantage le drap sur elle, et sans aucun bruit, il se leva, éteignit la lumière, sortit de la chambre en ne fermant toutefois pas entièrement la porte.

Il était en train de taper un message pour Emma lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs venir de la chambre. Il y retourna rapidement et prit sa fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci était inconsolable : elle voulait Emma.

Il appela alors la jeune femme qui lui dit qu'elle arriverait chez lui dans une vingtaine de minutes.

L'idée de revoir sa mère calma un peu Mia, mais elle continua de sangloter contre Killian qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler. Il la serrait contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien et que maman allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorsque l'interphone sonna, Killian bondit presque hors du lit pour ouvrir à Emma. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et parvint au deuxième étage à une rapidité incroyable. Sans ménagement, elle jeta par terre son sac et posa sa veste sur la table, puis Killian l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Mia se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui l'enlaça et lui fit des milliers de baisers sur la tête.

\- Chuuuut… Ne pleure plus mon cœur, je suis là.

\- Je… je… vou… voulais… toi.

\- Je sais, je suis là maintenant.

Killian était resté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ni où était sa place.

Emma tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit signe de les rejoindre sur le lit. Il hésita, puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'Emma.

\- Papa est là aussi Mia, murmura Emma.

\- Mais… je… voul… voulais… papa…et… et… maman… sanglota la petite fille.

\- Nous sommes là tous les deux.

D'un mouvement de la tête, Emma encouragea Killian à passer ses bras autour de Mia, ce qu'il fit doucement à l'aide d'un bras. Il entoura la taille d'Emma de l'autre, et elle lui sourit gentiment.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et les pleurs de la petite finirent pas s'assécher complètement. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Killian en reniflant.

\- Tu m'aimes quand même papa ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix au bout d'un moment.

\- Mais bien sûr _little love_.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon papa…

Emma regarda Killian, un sourire illuminant ses yeux et il le lui rendit, le cœur battant avec force à ses tempes.

Emma proposa à Mia de se recoucher dans le grand lit avec eux, ce que la petite fille accepta. Emma retira rapidement ses chaussures, puis ils s'allongèrent tous les trois, Mia au milieu d'eux, couchée sur le dos, et ses parents sur le côté. Elle prit la main d'Emma qu'elle plaça sur son ventre, puis celle de Killian qu'elle mit également sur son ventre.

De son pouce, Killian caressa doucement la main d'Emma qui le regarda avec amour. Il était certain qu'il lui renvoyait le même regard.

\- Bonne nuit mon bébé…

\- Hum… Pas un bébé… bougonna Mia.

\- Bonne nuit _little love_.

\- Bonne nuit… murmura-t-elle en s'endormant complètement.

Emma et Killian restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre afin de ne pas réveiller la petite. Ils s'observaient intensément alors que le pouce de Killian continuait inlassablement de caresser tendrement la main d'Emma.

Au bout d'un moment, les yeux d'Emma se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Killian n'attendit pas bien longtemps non plus avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Mia s'éveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit de ses parents, mais dans celui que son père avait installé exprès pour elle. Elle se leva doucement et s'approcha d'Emma.

\- Maman… ?

\- Hum…

\- Papa… ?

\- Hum…

\- Mais debouuuut !

Emma ouvrit doucement et difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda sa fille qui lui souriait à pleines dents, debout près du lit.

\- Vous avez fait ma petite sœur ? chuchota Mia en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour se retenir de rire.

\- Quoi… ? demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se rendit alors compte dans quelle situation elle se trouvait : le corps de Killian était collé au sien, sa tête reposait contre elle (elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque) et il avait une main posée sur sa taille.

\- Malheureusement non… dit la voix endormie de Killian.

Emma lui donna une tape sur sa main, ce qui eut l'inverse de l'effet escompté puisqu'il renforça son étreinte et rapprocha davantage son corps du sien.

Emma fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Cela faisait deux fois en deux jours que son attitude était en parfaite contradiction avec ses paroles. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, et pourtant hier il l'avait embrassée (certes très furtivement, mais quand même !) et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il avouait regretter qu'ils n'aient pas couché ensemble !

Milah était clairement la fautive dans l'histoire et c'est elle qui les empêchait d'être ensemble.

 _Mais pourquoi ? **Pourquoi ?!**_

Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas d'aller au diable ? Pourquoi acceptait-il de rester avec Milah alors que clairement il ne l'aimait pas… ou plus, et qu'il voulait être avec elle.

\- Papa je peux regarder des dessins animés dans le salon ?

\- Moui… murmura la voix toujours endormie de Killian.

La petite fille n'attendit pas davantage et sortit de la chambre. Le son de la télévision se fit entendre jusque dans la chambre deux minutes plus tard.

Emma voulut se lever, mais elle fut maintenue au lit par Killian qui commença à déposer des baisers dans son cou. Elle frémit de tous ses membres et soupira d'aise malgré elle.

\- Killian…

\- Hum…

Il continua de l'embrasser doucement et remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla, tout en caressant le ventre d'Emma. Il commença à doucement remonter son T-shirt, et le corps de la jeune femme fut parcouru de milliers de frissons quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau.

\- Killian !

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et battit plusieurs fois des cils.

Oh non ! Il s'était encore complètement laissé aller, oubliant totalement la réalité.

Ce n'était pas croyable de ne pas se maîtriser à ce point.

Il arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et jaillit hors du lit.

\- Je suis désolé Swan, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Emma se leva à son tour et vint se planter face à lui. Elle le regarda avec intensité, tant et si bien que Killian faillit se jeter de nouveau sur elle.

\- Parce que tu en avais envie.

\- Je dormais à moitié.

\- Mais tu en avais quand même envie.

\- Non… Je…

\- Si. Arrête de le nier.

\- Je…

Devant le regard triomphal de la jeune femme, il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord, oui, j'en avais envie.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, puis elle approcha encore davantage son visage du sien.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mentit-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, un sourire en coin, puis l'embrassa très doucement sur la joue. Elle continua de déposer de très légers baisers jusqu'au coin de sa bouche.

\- Toujours pas ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il déglutit alors qu'il sentait la main d'Emma courir le long de son torse jusqu'à ses abdominaux et l'encolure de son pantalon.

Elle allait le rendre fou !

Il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement : son corps était totalement paralysé et il ne répondait plus de rien ! Il était entièrement à sa merci (et il en était honnêtement plus que ravi).

Il pria néanmoins pour qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle ne descende pas plus bas, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter si elle poursuivait ainsi.

Elle colla subitement son bassin au sien et perçut contre son ventre son érection, signe qu'il mentait (mais ça, elle l'avait déjà deviné). Elle poursuivit ses petits baisers au coin de sa bouche, sur son menton et sa nuque, alors qu'avec son index, elle caressait le bas de son ventre. Le faisant passer cette fois-ci clairement dans l'encolure de son pantalon.

\- Swan… ? souffla-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, lui lança un regard lascif et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Fuck, dit-il en abandonnant définitivement.

Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue se fraya rapidement un passage jusqu'à la sienne avec laquelle elle dansa et s'enroula jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Emma posa ses mains sur la taille de Killian alors qu'il la faisait peu à peu reculer vers le lit. Leur respiration était haletante et ils se demandaient encore comment ils faisaient pour respirer, s'embrassant comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait depuis leurs retrouvailles.

Les jambes d'Emma entrèrent en contact avec le rebord du lit et Killian parvint à l'y faire coucher sans grande difficulté.

Le désir les habitait et les consumait avec une force sans nom.

Killian se positionna au-dessus d'Emma et dévora chaque parcelle de son cou, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Fier de lui, il descendit un peu plus et embrassa le haut de sa poitrine tandis qu'Emma relevait son t-shirt qu'elle finit par lui enlever rapidement.

Elle s'extasia de plaisir devant la vue de son torse si bien sculpté. Il avait définitivement gagné en muscles et était encore plus beau qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et d'un mouvement brusque rapprocha son bassin du sien.

Ils se dévoraient du regard et Killian se jeta une nouvelle fois sans ménagement sur la bouche d'Emma. Leur respiration était saccadée, et Emma ne se lassait pas de redécouvrir le corps de Killian, le touchant de mille caresses (tant ses cheveux, que son torse ou ses fesses). L'atmosphère dans la chambre était chargée d'électricité.

Soudainement, Killian se redressa lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il se leva d'un bond, le regard effaré et d'un signe de tête fit comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait se relever, ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre.

Une seconde plus tard, déboulait dans la chambre Mia, qui se jeta contre les jambes de sa mère en criant :

\- Une sorcière ! Une sorcièèèèère !

\- Hein ? demanda Emma en prenant Mia dans ses bras.

Au même moment, Milah, ses cheveux noirs bouclés en bataille, entra dans la pièce ; et en voyant le tableau face à elle, avec Killian torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés, et Emma les cheveux complètement décoiffés ; son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en grand, tout comme sa bouche de laquelle aucun son ne sortit.

\- Milah… dit Killian en souriant faussement.

Il récupéra son T-shirt sur le lit et l'enfila comme si de rien n'était, puis il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. La brune ne réagit pas et continua de lancer des regards assassins en direction d'Emma.

\- Milah ? C'est qui Milah ? demanda Mia à sa mère.

\- C'est une amie de papa, répondit Emma en regardant froidement Milah.

\- Plus qu'une amie, non ? ajouta Milah qui avait enfin repris ses esprits.

\- C'est quoi plus qu'une amie ? questionna la petite.

\- C'est être son amoureuse, répondit sèchement Milah.

La fillette observa Milah en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pas vrai parce que l'amoureuse de papa c'est maman, pas toi, méchante sorcière.

\- Mia ! gronda Emma, excuse-toi tout de suite !

\- Mais maman, elle ment !

\- Non, je ne mens pas, lâcha Milah en scrutant la petite de haut.

\- Si ! Mon papa il aime ma maman, pas toi.

Killian déglutit en voyant le visage de Milah se tourner vers lui et le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ton papa, il aime ta maman ? répéta-t-elle.

\- OUI ! cria Mia en répondant à la place de Killian.

\- Et pourtant ce n'est pas avec ta maman qu'il va avoir un bébé ! s'écria rageusement Milah.

Emma chancela et manqua de peu de laisser tomber sa fille au sol. Le souffle lui manqua et elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, voire même qu'on le lui avait arraché.

Oui, en fait, Milah venait de lui retirer son cœur et était en train de le piétiner, avec un malin plaisir.

Milah était enceinte ?!

C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait être avec elle ?!

Et il ne lui avait pas dit !

Il ne lui avait pas dit !

Il fallait qu'elle l'apprenne de la bouche de cette femme, et Mia aussi !

 _Oh mon dieu, Mia…,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que Killian passait une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise et qu'il évitait son regard. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses jointures blanchirent.

Elle serra davantage sa fille dans ses bras, mais c'était peine perdue : le mal était fait.

\- Non ! dit Mia en sanglotant.

Elle se débattit des bras de sa mère et alla contre les jambes de son père qui se baissa pour la prendre contre lui.

\- Nonnnn, fit-elle en gémissant, tu es… mon…. mon… pa… papa… que à…à… moi…

\- Oui _little love_ et je serai toujours ton papa, tu m'entends ?

La petite fille pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, et Emma qui avait enfin encaissé la nouvelle, mit ses chaussures et en deux temps trois mouvements, les affaires de Mia furent dans le sac. Elle s'avança vers Killian et Mia sans un regard pour Milah.

\- On s'en va Mia, énonça-t-elle froidement.

La petite se détacha de l'emprise de son père en reniflant et prit la main que sa mère lui tendait. Sans se retourner, elle quitta la pièce, tout en récupérant sa veste et son sac.

Killian leur courut après et les intercepta avant qu'elles ne partent de l'appartement.

\- Swan, attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Emma se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougis.

\- Non. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler lorsque tu voudras voir ta fille.

Sur ce, elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle, et en lui filant entre les doigts.

Killian se prit la tête entre les mains et donna un coup de poing dans le mur, de rage.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper de la sorte ?

Comment tout ceci avait-il pu tourner au cauchemar aussi vite ?!

Milah, évidemment.

Mia n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort finalement : Milah pouvait être une vraie sorcière quand elle le voulait.


	13. Chapitre 13

**13.**

 ** _Octobre 2014._**

Emma porta Mia dans les escaliers qu'elle dévala rapidement, puis elle l'installa dans son siège enfant à l'arrière du véhicule que Mary-Margaret lui prêtait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines et essaya de la consoler comme elle pouvait, mais les larmes de la petite semblaient intarissables.

Elle monta à l'avant et démarra le véhicule sans plus attendre. Elle regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur et aperçut Killian en train de taper des pieds au sol alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue. Elle soupira profondément et se retint de pleurer. Elle ne devait pas montrer à sa fille à quel point elle était, elle aussi, affectée par la révélation de Milah.

Elle mit alors la radio, histoire de rendre l'atmosphère dans la voiture un peu plus joyeuse, mais lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de la chanson, elle ne put retenir un sanglot.

« Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. »*

Elle eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé venait de lui être versé sur la tête.

Et les souvenirs la frappèrent de plein fouet.

 ** _31 Décembre 2005_**

\- I'm sure you've heard it all before but you've never really had a doubt… I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about **_you_** now.

Killian descendit de la scène, le micro toujours en main et s'approcha, en chancelant, d'Emma qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

\- And all the roads we have to walk are winding…

Il tendit le micro vers elle en souriant et l'encouragea à chanter, ce qu'elle fit malgré elle.

\- And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.

Il reprit l'objet et planta ses yeux bleus (tellement tellement bleus) dans les siens en continuant la chanson.

\- There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how… Because maybe… you're gonna be the one that saves me… and after all… you're my wonderwall…

Emma déglutit alors que Killian jetait le micro dans la direction de Robin qui l'attrapa de justesse, puis il prit la main d'Emma, l'obligea à se lever de sa chaise et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et accentua leur baiser.

Elle entendit indistinctement des vagues de contestation de la part des personnes féminines présentes dans la salle alors que Killian la serrait davantage contre lui, mais elle n'y fit guère attention.

Elle crut aussi percevoir des protestations de la part des autres convives, mais elle constata que c'était parce que Robin ne chantait pas vraiment juste. Elle sourit contre la bouche de Killian qui posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu as trop bu… murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Et toi pas assez, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se transpercèrent du regard pendant plusieurs secondes alors que Robin tentait tant bien que mal de chanter. Killian en entendant son ami trimer, émit un petit rire, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

\- Tu as donc des choses à me dire, mais tu ne sais pas comment les dire ?

\- Aye.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il déposait un petit baiser sur son nez.

\- Toi, _Killian Jones_ , tu n'oses pas m'avouer quelque chose ?

\- Difficile à croire hein ? souffla-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui…

David avait récupéré de force le micro des mains de Robin et avait fait en sorte que ce soit la chanson originale qui se fasse entendre plutôt que la catastrophique réinterprétation de leur ami.

Emma et Killian dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se quitter du regard.

\- And after all… You're my wonderwall… chuchota Killian à l'oreille d'Emma en caressant son dos.

\- 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! BONNE ANNÉEEEEEE ! s'écrièrent les personnes présentes à la fête.

Les yeux d'Emma et de Killian ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une seule seconde, comme s'ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre.

\- Bonne année Swan.

\- Bonne année Killian.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Emma.

Elle le lui dit tellement à mi-voix qu'il crut un instant avoir rêver, mais le regard qu'elle lui portait ne pouvait l'induire en erreur.

\- Je t'aime, lui répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent et finirent par s'embrasser de nouveau. Heureux de commencer une nouvelle année, qui ne pourrait être que belle, puisqu'ils la passeraient ensemble.

 ** _Octobre 2014_**

Lorsqu'Emma était partie comme une furie, il avait cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur et la déception qu'il avait lues dans les yeux de Mia. Là, son cœur lui avait été clairement et simplement extirpé de sa poitrine. Son âme avait été séparée de son corps. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir à part la peine de sa fille. La voir dans un tel état n'était pas supportable.

Il avait couru après Emma et Mia dans les escaliers, mais il était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble trop tardivement, et il n'avait pu qu'apercevoir la voiture d'Emma s'éloigner au coin de la rue. Il retourna dans l'immeuble et monta les marches deux par deux. Il fut surpris de croiser Milah qui les descendait à vive allure. Ils faillirent se percuter.

\- Killian ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Mais quand je vous ai vus avec Emma, j'ai cru… J'ai cru que… Oh mon dieu Mia… Oh non… Oh non !

Il entendit dans sa voix qu'elle était vraiment sincère et qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir lâché une telle information comme une bombe.

Elle le relâcha et le regarda, la mine complètement déconfite.

\- Il faut aller chez elles, je dois m'excuser. Je suis idiote, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Mia. Je suis désolée Killian, sincèrement désolée.

Il lui sourit tristement, mais ne trouva rien à lui dire. Le mal était fait et il avait peur que sa fille ne lui pardonne pas aussi facilement.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna vers le rez-de-chaussée. Abasourdi, comme s'il ne comprenait plus très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, il se laissa faire et la suivit sans un mot. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Milah et elle démarra en trombe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Emma, il n'y avait pas le moindre véhicule en vue. Milah descendit quand même de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte dans l'espoir qu'elles soient quand même là.

Ce fut peine perdue.

Killian essaya d'appeler Emma plusieurs fois, mais elle devait avoir éteint son téléphone car il tomba directement sur le répondeur.

Il laissa plusieurs messages d'excuses en lui disant qu'il devait absolument lui parler.

Milah entra dans la voiture et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Que va-t-elle penser Killian ? Que tu vas l'abandonner parce qu'un autre enfant fait désormais partie du tableau ?

Il déglutit et posa ses yeux bleus ternis sur elle.

\- Elle a quatre ans Milah, évidemment que c'est ce qu'elle va croire.

\- Je suis tellement stupide, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver ainsi, je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas comme si Emma et toi vous…

\- … Comme si Emma et moi nous avions été sur le point de coucher ensemble ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- C'était pourtant le cas.

Les larmes accumulées au coin de yeux de Milah coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

\- Qu… Quoi ? articula-t-elle difficilement.

\- Je suis désolé Milah.

\- Tu allais… Tu allais me… Tu allais me tromper avec elle ?

Killian prit son visage entre ses mains et lâcha un grognement de frustration tandis que Milah sanglotait doucement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa, puis se gratta derrière l'oreille et regarda la jeune femme intensément.

\- Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

\- Mais… Et… Et nous ? Je… Je croyais que…

\- Nous avons eu une belle histoire, et je tiens beaucoup à toi Milah… Mais Emma… Emma… Elle est la femme de ma vie.

\- Tu… Tu es en train… En train de rompre avec… avec moi ?

\- Je suis désolé Milah. J'avais cru que rester avec toi était la meilleure solution, la bonne solution. L'honorable chose à faire, mais je ne peux pas vivre dans le déni, ni dans le mensonge ; et toi non plus. Tu mérites mieux.

\- Mais… Et le bébé ?

\- Je serai là pour lui et pour toi. Mais nous deux, nous… Nous ne pouvons continuer. Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi. Je t'aime.

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme en serrant les lèvres, puis il essuya une de ses larmes.

\- Et je t'ai aimée aussi.

\- Mais pas comme tu aimes Emma.

Il fit un signe de négation de la tête et ne répondit rien, ne préférant pas aggraver les choses. Malgré la rupture, il fallait qu'ils restent en bons termes pour leur futur enfant.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne et tenta de sourire à travers ses yeux embués.

\- Il faut que tu sortes de la voiture maintenant Killian. J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plaît. Je t'appellerai pour la première échographie.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui sourit tristement avant de sortir du véhicule. Elle démarra sans plus attendre et le laissa dans l'allée de la maison d'Emma. Il alla s'asseoir sur les marches du perron afin d'attendre le retour de sa famille.

 _Sa_ famille.

Emma n'avait su où aller en quittant l'appartement de Killian. Aucun endroit au monde ne semblait être le bon, alors elle avait roulé sans destination précise, errant dans les rues comme une âme en peine.

À force de tourner en rond, Mia s'était endormie, ce qui arrangea grandement Emma qui redoutait la confrontation avec sa fille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire, ni comment elle allait devoir le faire.

Le fait que Milah soit enceinte changeait totalement la donne. Killian n'allait pas venir vivre avec elles et il serait beaucoup moins présent pour Mia lorsque le bébé allait naître. Ce n'était certes pas la situation idéale, mais Emma savait qu'il serait malgré tout là pour leur fille.

Elle avait éteint son portable afin de ne pas avoir à parler à Killian car elle ne savait pas si elle était déjà en mesure de lui adresser la parole. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car après tout elle avait fait la même chose… Mais, elle était déçue qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé avant. Qu'il préfère la quitter plutôt que… En fait, il avait fait comme elle quelques années plus tôt : préférer sacrifier leur amour.

Après avoir roulé une bonne heure, Emma décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mia était encore en pyjama et allait avoir faim quand elle se réveillerait.

Elle fut surprise de voir Killian assis sur les marches de sa terrasse alors qu'elle garait le véhicule dans l'allée. Elle en descendit sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de lui.

Il s'était relevé et la regardait avec un air de chien battu.

\- Emma. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je…

\- Tu l'aimes ? le coupa-t-elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Aimes-tu Milah ?

Il ne répondit pas et rompit la distance entre eux en l'attrapant par la taille et en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa quelques secondes puis le repoussa gentiment.

\- Ne le sais-tu donc pas Emma ? murmura-t-il en plantant ses iris bleus dans les siennes.

Elle l'observa avec intensité.

\- C'est toi que j'aime. **_Toi_**. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai toujours.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le matin se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait aucune envie de les arrêter. Elle laissait relâcher la frustration, la peine et la douleur qui s'étaient accumulées en elle depuis le jour où elle avait pris l'horrible décision de quitter l'homme de sa vie.

Elle avança son visage du sien et colla son front contre le sien. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et elle sourit entre ses larmes. Sourire auquel il répondit. Elle crut fondre sur place en voyant ce sourire qui ne lui était réservé qu'à elle seule et qui avait le don d'illuminer ses merveilleux yeux azur (et de rallumer son pauvre petit cœur à elle par la même occasion).

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Killian et rompit la distance en l'embrassant, tendrement d'abord puis avec ferveur ensuite.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et elle sut qu'elle était enfin à sa place ; qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé l'endroit où elle devait être. C'était comme si le monde avait retrouvé une once de signification. Comme si tout était parfaitement aligné dans les astres et que sa quête du bonheur était terminée.

Killian était sa fin heureuse.

Mais ça, elle n'en avait jamais ; oh grand jamais, douté.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'avais écrit. J'espère ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim et si je trouve le temps ou l'inspiration ou l'envie, je donnerai une vraie fin à cette histoire.  
Merci à tous ;)**

* * *

 **14.**

\- Tu penses qu'elle va mal réagir ? chuchota Killian anxieux.

Emma le regarda tendrement et serra ses doigts dans les siens. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire le moindre mot pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Emma ouvrit délicatement la portière de la voiture dans laquelle elle se pencha. Elle détacha sa fille, puis la réveilla en lui murmurant des mots doux et en lui faisant des petits bisous sur le front.

Mia, les yeux lourds, s'éveilla avec difficulté. Elle renifla, battit plusieurs fois des cils et regarda sa mère, l'esprit embué.

\- Debout petit ange ! s'exclama Emma en souriant.

Mia fit la moue et fronça son petit nez.

\- Encore dodo…

\- Viens-là, répondit Emma en ouvrant ses bras.

Mia entoura le cou de sa mère, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en mettant son pouce gauche dans sa bouche.

Killian, inquiet, se mordait inlassablement sa lèvre inférieure, si bien qu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche.

\- Regarde qui est là Mia… dit doucement Emma.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers Killian et sourit timidement en murmurant un « pa…pa » tout en conservant son pouce dans sa bouche. Killian sourit à son tour et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Câlin… dit la petite fille en tendant ses bras vers lui.

Il relâcha un long soupir de soulagement et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la réaction de sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête contre son cou et respira à pleins poumons son odeur sucrée et fruitée.

\- Oh ma puce… Je t'aime tellement.

\- Plus que le nouveau bébé ?

\- Oui, plus que le nouveau bébé.

Mia replongea sa tête dans le cou de son père et se tut. Killian sentit soudainement le corps de la fillette se mettre à avoir des soubresauts et son visage se déconfit lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle recommençait à pleurer.

Emma ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant, puis enlaça Mia et Killian contre elle.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un autre bébéééééé… sanglota Mia.

\- Un autre bébé ne changera rien Mia, dit doucement Emma.

\- Siiii, pleurnicha Mia, parce que Papa ne va pas venir vivre à la maison.

\- Si ! répondirent en chœur Killian et Emma.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant timidement.

\- C'est vrai ? questionna Mia en relevant la tête et en reniflant.

Elle plongea ses yeux océan dans ceux de son père afin de voir s'il lui disait vraiment la vérité.

\- Si maman est d'accord, oui, évidemment…

La petite fille tourna la tête vers sa mère et la supplia du regard, prenant le même air de chien battu que son père.

\- Maman… ?

Emma essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Mia, en souriant sincèrement cette fois-ci.

\- Oui, papa peut habiter avec nous.

\- Ouiiiiiiii ! s'écria Mia en levant ses bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

Évidemment, ils devraient régler un certain nombre de choses avant que Killian ne vienne officiellement vivre avec elles, mais Emma aimait à penser que tout allait désormais bien se dérouler.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et passèrent le reste de la journée tous les trois, comme une vraie petite famille.

\- Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le sourire apparaissant sur le visage de Mia illumina son petit minois. Elle observa son père en silence quelques minutes, puis reporta son attention sur le livre dont elle caressa doucement les pages.

\- On dirait toi papa ! lâcha-t-elle subitement.

\- Qui ça ?

\- La capitaine Hook ! Regarde, il a les mêmes cheveux et la même barbe qui pique !

Killian émit un petit rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Mais j'ai mes deux mains.

\- Ah oui… murmura-t-elle attristée.

\- Tu aimerais que je sois un pirate little love ?

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

\- Comme ça, on pourrait faire du bateau !

\- Tu en as déjà fait ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Killian esquissa un petit sourire, une idée lui étant subitement venue.

\- Maman, elle, ne sait pas conduire les bateaux. Toi tu sais ?

\- Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait…

\- Qui ça ? Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? s'enthousiasma la petite fille.

\- Je te le présenterai bientôt ! Maintenant il est temps de dormir.

\- Ohhhh… fit-elle déçue.

\- Et oui, intervint Emma en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as école demain Mia. Extinction des feux.

\- Mais maman…

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Papa vient de te la lire, je ne vais pas te la relire !

\- S'il te plaîîîîît !

Emma fit un signe de négation de la tête, s'approcha du lit de Mia, prit le livre des mains de Killian, le ferma et le posa sur la table de nuit. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin et plusieurs bisous. Mia alla ensuite dans les bras de son père pour faire la même chose. Puis Emma invita sa fille à se coucher et remonta les couvertures sur elle.

Killian se leva tandis qu'Emma déposait un dernier baiser sur le front de Mia.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit maman et papa.

\- Bonne nuit little love.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre, éteignirent la lumière et refermèrent doucement la porte derrière eux.

Celle-ci eut juste le temps de se fermer que Killian attrapa Emma par la taille et l'amena vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard qui en disait long. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, provoquant des milliers de frissons dans le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Kill…

Emma frémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts soulever son t-shirt et caresser sa peau.

Elle prit sur elle afin de ne pas se jeter sur lui dans la seconde, et recula d'un pas. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied alors que ses mains touchaient chaque parcelle du corps d'Emma, qui ne lui avait que trop manquer.

\- Impatient… ? murmura-t-elle en dévorant sa bouche.

Il ne répondit pas et l'enflamma de ses yeux bleus. Il l'entraîna vers le lit, puis il lui retira rapidement son T-shirt et son pantalon, tout comme son soutien-gorge, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine pleine et généreuse. Il déposa de doux baisers sur ses seins, les léchant et les titillant délicatement.

Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'attendre. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver pleinement et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Emma retira le t-shirt de Killian en se retenant de pousser un cri d'admiration devant son torse musclé. Elle lui enleva également son pantalon.

Killian s'empara de nouveau de la bouche d'Emma, tout en la faisant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir en elle que ça lui en faisait mal. C'était la même chose pour Emma.

Et bien vite, il se retrouva entièrement nu sur elle, Emma lui ayant retiré son sous-vêtement d'une main de maître.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe et lui enleva son dessous noir. Il commença à la caresser doucement et elle se cambra sous lui, écartant davantage les cuisses pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle attira son visage vers le sien et le regarda intensément.

\- Killian… murmura-t-elle doucement, Mia ne dort p…

Ses réticences se perdirent dans son souffle alors qu'il entrait en elle avec une facilité étonnante. Elle ferma les yeux et ronronna de plaisir en le sentant se mouvoir en elle, dans sa chair, au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

Elle l'embrassa avec une douce folie tandis qu'il effectuait des mouvements de va-et-vient ; qu'il la pénétrait doucement, mais profondément. Voulant la posséder, l'acquérir d'une manière totale. Elle avait été sienne, l'était encore et le serait toujours. Il continua de s'enfoncer en elle vigoureusement, leur tirant à tous les deux des gémissements de plaisir et de ravissement.

\- Oh… Emma… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle lui mordilla le lobe ce qui lui fit perdre totalement la raison. Il augmenta l'allure, leurs sens plus en éveil que jamais.

Emma se retenait de crier de plaisir, ne voulant pas alerter sa fille. Mais le plaisir n'en était pas moins grand.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement, et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, comme si les années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé et que leurs âmes avaient toujours étaient liées.

Et peut-être avait-ce été d'ailleurs le cas ?

Peut-être était-ce encore le cas.

En réalité, il n'y avait pas de doute, ça l'était.

Killian et Emma atteignirent le paroxysme du bonheur, et ils se perdirent dans l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'Emma s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut heureuse de constater que la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avait sans nul doute était la meilleure depuis des années. Avoir Killian avec elle et rien que pour elle valait tout l'or du monde. Elle sourit et frissonna en repensant à la merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, se redécouvrant et s'unissant sans cesse à plusieurs reprises.

Elle l'aimait tellement.

Mais elle ne lui avait pas dit. Pas encore.

Cela ne saurait tarder, pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut des sueurs froides en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus dans le lit.

Elle se redressa et l'appela. Personne ne lui répondit.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle sortit du lit en bondissant, ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller, faisant totalement abstraction des conséquences et quitta la chambre précipitamment.

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

\- Maman ? s'écria Mia depuis la table, en ouvrant grands les yeux.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille semblait choquée, puis lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était totalement nue, elle remonta en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par Killian qui s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé et qui la dévorait littéralement de ses yeux enflammés de désir.

\- Hello love… murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille alors qu'elle enfilait ses sous-vêtements.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, hérissant les poils d'Emma. Elle se tourna vers lui, posa ses mains sur son visage et s'empara farouchement de sa bouche.

Surpris de son élan d'affection, Killian n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de coller son corps contre le sien et de continuer à l'embrasser avec passion.

\- Em… susurra-t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Hum… ? répondit-elle en déposant des baisers sur ses joues, puis dans son cou, tout en caressant le bas de son ventre.

\- Il faut amener Mia… à l'école, articula-t-il difficilement.

Emma s'arrêta aussitôt à contre cœur. Elle s'éloigna de lui à regret et enfila ses vêtements très rapidement.

\- Elle a mangé ?

\- Elle est en train.

\- Bien. Je vais préparer ses habits, il faudra la débarbouiller, la coiffer et ensuite on pourra y aller.

\- On ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas emmener ta fille à l'école ?

\- Si.

\- Bien.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur son nez et le laissa seul dans la chambre, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers celle de Mia.

Mia était tout excitée à l'idée que son meilleur des papas l'emmène à l'école. Elle ne lui lâcha pas une seule fois la main durant le trajet de la voiture jusqu'au portail. Elle refusa de la libérer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans la classe. Elle demanda même à Emma de rester dans la voiture afin qu'elle fasse découvrir toute seule comme une grande, l'école et sa classe, à son merveilleux papa. Toutefois, elle fit un gros câlin à sa maman et elle s'assura que ce serait bien elle qui viendrait la chercher en fin de journée.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, plusieurs mères dévisagèrent Killian des yeux à la tête, n'en revenant pas de voir un homme avec Mia. Les pères, eux, le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil.

Il soupira intérieurement en voyant que les mères continuaient de l'observer et de chuchoter au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans le couloir. Sûrement parce qu'elles devaient croire qu'il était le père indigne qui avait abandonné sa fille à sa naissance et qui faisait son retour maintenant que les années difficiles étaient passées. Il baissa la tête, honteux de donner cette image si négative de lui.

Mia s'arrêta enfin devant une salle, quitta son manteau qu'elle accrocha sur son porte-manteau.

\- Regarde, y'a mon prénom. M-I-A.

Killian lui sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent tristes. Il était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'il jugeait hostile, et n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant. Le regard des autres lui était très pesant.

Mia entra dans la pièce en entraînant Killian avec elle. La maîtresse, Ginny, les salua avec un grand sourire, auquel Killian tenta de répondre. Il se présenta rapidement, et la jeune femme l'accueillit à bras ouverts dans la classe.

Mia lui en fit faire le tour en lui décrivant les différents espaces et ce à quoi ils servaient. Elle lui fit découvrir aussi tout le travail fait la semaine passée et Killian réussit à s'intéresser à ce que lui montrait sa fille (car ça l'était, réellement).

Après le tour de découverte, Ginny invita les parents restants à quitter les enfants afin que le cours démarre. Killian serra Mia contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Il sortit de la pièce, espérant que les mères aient disparu, mais c'était peine perdue. C'était comme si elles avaient attendu qu'il en ressorte.

Il soupira doucement et prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter le regard accusateur de ces mères de famille.

L'une d'entre elle l'interpella et il fut obligé de s'arrêter.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes le père de Mia ?

\- En effet.

\- Enchantée, je suis la mère de Jeff, il est dans la classe de votre fille.

\- Enchanté aussi, dit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Mia a beaucoup parlé de vous… Médecin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Chirurgien pour être exact, répondit-il en souriant.

Il crut que la femme allait défaillir en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, et il tenta désespérément de récupérer sa main qu'elle gardait dans la sienne.

\- Chirurgien… répéta-t-elle en caressant la main de Killian qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Ce ne doit pas être un métier facile…

\- Non, en effet.

\- Et puis-je connaître votre nom ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et remercia Emma du regard.

\- On y va ? demanda la jeune blonde en souriant.

\- Emma ! Bonjour ! lâcha la mère de Jeff en libérant la main de Killian.

\- Salut Julie, dit Emma en passant son bras autour de la taille de Killian. Je vois que tu as rencontré le père de Mia.

\- Effectivement, répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres en voyant le bras d'Emma sur Killian.

Ce dernier en profita pour poser le sien sur l'épaule d'Emma.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne faisait plus partie du tableau ? lança-t-elle acerbe. Sans vouloir vous offenser, hein…

\- Non, évidemment, fit Killian en rapprochant le corps d'Emma du sien.

\- Et bien comme tu le vois, c'est désormais le cas.

Killian regardait Emma en souriant, et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, montrant clairement à cette fameuse Julie qu'il était une propriété privée et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt de s'en approcher.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous devons rentrer chez **_nous_**. À bientôt.

\- Oui. À bientôt, lâcha sèchement Julie.

Emma et Killian quittèrent le couloir de l'école, collés l'un à l'autre en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle pimbêche, celle-là.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

\- Elle se jette sur tout ce qui bouge !

\- Vraiment ? Je suis vexé, je pensais que c'était parce que j'étais incroyablement beau.

\- Mais tu es incroyablement beau.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la prit dans ses bras.

\- En tout cas, c'est la seule qui avait l'air d'approuver ma venue ici…

Emma fronça les sourcils et lui demanda pourquoi il disait cela.

\- Elles m'ont toutes dévisagé. Comme si j'étais un criminel qui sortait de prison et qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- J'ai vu qu'elles t'observaient des pieds à la tête oui.

\- Elles doivent penser que je suis un père affreux.

\- Quoi ?! Absolument pas !

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards ?

\- Si, justement ! Elles t'auraient mangé tout cru si elles avaient pu. Elles n'étaient pas en train de te juger Killian, mais de te mater !

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Je t'assure ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aie rejoint ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je connais ces mères, surtout les célibataires, qui sont à l'affût du moindre mâle ! Te voir seul avec Mia aurait pu leur laisser croire que tu étais à leur merci. Et j'avais raison, elles bavaient la bouche ouverte.

\- Elles pouvaient. Elles me sont complétement égal.

\- J'espère bien.

Ils se sourirent amoureusement et s'embrassèrent délicatement une nouvelle fois.

Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'au véhicule en se donnant la main et en souriant comme deux idiots amoureux.

Alors que Killian refermait la porte de la voiture derrière lui, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et fronça les sourcils en voyant un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il décrocha, la gorge nouée.

\- Killian Jones ? demanda une voix forte d'homme.

\- Lui-même.

\- Ici le commandant Paxton. Je vous appelle au sujet du lieutenant Jones Liam.

Les mains de Killian devinrent moites, il se mit à trembler et il se sentit devenir blanc comme un linge.

\- Il va bien ?

Emma le remarqua car elle posa une main sur la sienne afin de le rassurer. Killian tourna doucement la tête vers la jeune femme alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Son cœur battait au ralenti, son ventre se serrait, son cerveau ne paraissait plus fonctionner.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, lâcha enfin le commandant d'une voix morne.


End file.
